El Último Curso
by Lunasirnape
Summary: Sydney es una nueva estudiante que se traslada a Hogwarts. Hasta aquí todo normal, excepto porque Syd guarda un secreto. Y porque está destinada a conquistar al Corazón de Acero de Hogwarts... los días de tranquilidad del profesor Snape se han acabado.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aviso:** Todos los personajes que se presentan en este relato – exceptuando los que jamás han salido en ninguno de los libros de la saga Harry Potter y que han sido creados por mí – son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, su autora.

**I**

Entraron en la estación de _King´s Cross _y Sydney pudo ver lo bulliciosa que era.

Los andenes estaban llenos de personas. Gente corriendo y caminando a paso ligero o pausado por todas partes. La joven vio varios chicos de su edad y más pequeños con sus carritos llenos de equipaje, igual que ella… seguro más de uno iría a _Hogwarts_.

Pensando en su nuevo colegio, Sydney suspiró: ni siquiera había sido idea suya cambiarse de escuela. Ella estaba muy a gusto en _Beauxbatons, _donde estaban todos sus amigos y varios profesores a los que tenía cariño. Madame Máxime era una gran directora, una persona divertida, sofisticada y afable y a pesar de que su madre le había enumerado hasta la saciedad las delicias del carácter de Albus Dumbledore - el conocido director de _Hogwarts_ - la muchacha no acababa de acostumbrarse a la idea de cambiar.

- Ya hemos llegado – anunció su madre y tanto ella como su padrastro se detuvieron, mirando el hueco entre los andenes nueve y diez – Andén nueve y tres cuartos. Debe de entrarse por aquí.

Y como si sus palabras los hubieran convocado, vieron acercarse hasta ellos a una rechoncha mujer pelirroja, acompañada por cuatro adolescentes. Cada uno llevaba su propio carrito de equipaje y Sydney no pudo evitar admirarse al ver, en una jaula bien sujeta en lo alto de uno de los carritos, a una estupenda lechuza blanca.

_Debe de ser la mascota de ese chico_ – pensó, observando disimuladamente al joven moreno que acompañaba a la mujer.

Mirándolo más detenidamente pudo apreciar el color verde intenso de sus ojos, que brillaban tras las gafas; lo inusualmente alborotado de su pelo negro azabache y algo extraño que tenía en la frente y que parecía una cicatriz. No pudo distinguir bien que forma tenía, porque fuera lo que fuera estaba cubierto bajo el profuso flequillo del muchacho… pero un solo vistazo bastó para traerle a la mente un nombre:

Harry Potter.

_No puede ser_ – se dijo - _¿Será él de verdad?_

Como cualquier hija de magos, Sydney había oído la fantástica historia del único que había logrado derrotar al infame Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos: se contaba, entre otras cosas, que los padres de Harry Potter habían muerto a manos de este despiadado hechicero y que solo el propio Harry, siendo apenas un bebé, había conseguido reducir al _Señor Tenebroso_ a algo peor que la muerte… algo que apenas poseía humanidad.

- Buenos días – oyó decir a su madre en ese momento y su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Van ustedes a _Hogwarts_?

- Si – contestó la mujer pelirroja, sonriendo amablemente - ¿Ustedes también? ¿Es el primer año de su hija? No lo parece. Está tan crecida…

- Oh, no – afirmó su progenitora, riendo ante la confusión – Sydney va a cursar su último año en _Hogwarts_.

- ¡Vaya, igual que mi hijo, entonces! – exclamó la mujer – Mi Ron y sus amigos también terminan este año sus estudios – señaló con la cabeza al par de adolescentes que tenía a su derecha.

Sydney vio al muchacho moreno de antes y a una chica de largo cabello castaño, espeso y casi rizado, con unos perfectos incisivos que descubrió al sonreír educadamente.

Era muy guapa.

A la izquierda de la mujer había un altísimo muchacho pelirrojo, de piel clara y con una profusa sombra de pecas en las mejillas y la nariz. Se parecía bastante a la joven que iba a su lado, una atractiva pelirroja de larga melena lacia y ojos castaños, como los de la mujer.

- Me llamo Molly Weasley dijo esta, tendiendo la mano.

- Selena Clavell – musitó su madre, estrechándosela – Este es mi esposo, Rowan. Y mi hija, Sydney – los presentó.

- Tiene usted una hija preciosa – dijo Molly – Estos son míos, Ron y Ginny. Y estos son sus amigos: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

- ¿¡Harry Potter!? – inquirió asombrado el marido de Selena - ¿El mismo Harry Potter que…?

- Si – dijo Harry, como si fuera de lo más normal que la gente se quedara estupefacta al conocerle.

_Y tiene que ser normal_ – pensó Sydney, comprensiva - _¿Quién no conoce a Harry Potter y sus hazañas?_

Pero enseguida obtuvo la respuesta a esa pregunta… los _muggles_. La gente no mágica que compartía con ellos el planeta. Los _muggles_ no sabían nada de magia, precisamente porque no contaban con una sola gota mágica en toda su sangre. Se hallaban ajenos a todo lo concerniente al mundo mágico, por el bien de la estrecha comunidad de magos.

- Oh, vaya – declaró en ese momento la señora Weasley – Deberíamos cruzar ya. Son casi las once, el tren estará a punto de partir.

- Ustedes primero – manifestó Selena, cediéndoles educadamente el paso.

- Muchas gracias – musitó Molly – Vamos, chicos. Ron, tú primero. Ginny, síguele… Harry, Hermione, vosotros vais detrás.

Los cuatro cruzaron la barrera entre ambos andenes sin problemas y pronto le llegó el turno a Sydney.

- Cuídate mucho, cielo – dijo su madre, besándola cariñosamente en la mejilla – Pórtate bien y estudia. Y haz todos los amigos que puedas.

- Lo intentaré – prometió Sydney.

- Espero que saques las mejores notas de todo _Hogwarts_ – declaró su padrastro, inclinándose para abrazarla, estrechándola contra sí – Te estaremos esperando cuando vuelvas.

Sydney se separó de él y cuanto antes cruzó la barrera… la primera parada del mundo de _Hogwarts_ se abrió ante ella.

* * *

Harry se levantó sonriente nada más oír el sonido de las ruedas del carrito.

La regordeta bruja que conducía el mejor y más grande surtido de chucherías del tren pasó por delante de su compartimento, observando sonriente al joven que se le acercaba.

- ¡Señor Potter! – lo saludó, alegre - ¿Qué tal está? ¿Último año en _Hogwarts_?

- Si – contestó el muchacho, devolviéndole la sonrisa – Déme un poco de todo.

- Enseguida – replicó la bruja y pronto el compartimento que el chico compartía con Ginny, Ron y Hermione se llenó de sabrosas y dulces golosinas.

- Umm – el rostro de su amigo era inconfundible, mientras saboreaba una enorme rana de chocolate – Cada año las hacen mejor.

Sentada a su lado, Hermione rió, mientras se metía en la boca una gragea _Bertie Bott_ _de todos los sabores_ con sabor a fresa.

Correspondiendo a su risa, Ron le dio un manotazo juguetón en el pelo, palpando la espesa textura de sus bucles castaños. Harry sonrío quedamente y miró hacia otro lado, concentrándose en el paisaje campestre ingles y deseando que aquellos dos no empezaran otra vez con sus jueguecitos. A veces era un poco incómodo…

De pronto se oyó que alguien golpeaba con suavidad la puerta abierta de su compartimento. Dejando a un lado lo que estaban haciendo, los cuatro miraron hacia la entrada y descubrieron en el umbral a la joven pelirroja con la que se habían encontrado en el andén.

- Hola – los saludó Sydney, esbozando una sonrisa amistosa - ¿Os importa hacerme un hueco? Es que está todo muy lleno y no he podido encontrar compartimiento.

- Claro – dijo Ginny – Siéntate, aquí hay sitio de sobra para todos.

- Gracias – dijo Sydney, sentándose a su lado.

- Toma una rana de chocolate – le ofreció segundos después Ron, tendiéndole una en la mano – Están buenísimas.

- Ron es un auténtico forofo de las ranas – explicó Hermione, sonriendo con cariño.

- Si – coincidió Harry – Podría comerse un cajón entero.

Los cuatro rieron y Sydney no pudo contener la tentación de sonreír con ellos. Era la primera vez que se sentía algo animada en mucho tiempo y se preguntó si sería capaz de trabar amistad con ellos, porque comenzaban a caerle bien: si pudiera hacerse su amiga, eso le ayudaría a soportar mejor el hecho de entrar en una escuela nueva y moverse entre gente a la que no conocía de nada. Al menos, así lograría sobrellevar el año escolar… aunque después se viera obligada a volver a casa, con su madre y su padrastro.

- No te habíamos visto antes en _Hogwarts_ – habló Hermione, tras una pausa - ¿Cómo es que vienes a cursar el último año?

- Me han cambiado de escuela – alegó Sydney - Antes yo iba a _Beauxbatons_, no sé si lo conoceréis. Está en _Francia_.

- Si – replicó Hermione – La cuñada de Ron estudió en él.

- ¿Entonces, eres francesa? – preguntó Ginny, interesada.

- No. Yo soy de _Sydney, Australi_a. Aunque mi madre si es francesa. Nació en _Marsella_.

- ¡Ah, _Marsella_! – exclamó Hermione, encantada – He leído muchísimo sobre ella: es una ciudad preciosa.

- Si, es muy bonita – concordó Sydney, asintiendo a la vez que se apartaba un rebelde mechón de pelo de los ojos – Mi madre me llevó un verano allí, cuando yo era pequeña… nos divertimos mucho.

- Oye – manifestó Ron, algunos segundos después - ¿Has visitado la tienda de _Sortilegios Weasley_, en el callejón _Diagon_?

- Pase por delante de ella – dijo Sydney – Quise entrar a echar un vistazo, pero mi madre dijo que íbamos muy mal de tiempo.

- Vaya, deberías haber entrado – dijo Ron – Es la mejor tienda de artículos de broma de todo el callejón. Con diferencia – se ufanó.

- No le hagas caso – afirmó Hermione – Está haciendo publicidad solo porque la tienda pertenece a dos de sus hermanos.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió Sydney, gratamente sorprendida.

- Si. La llevan Fred y George, los gemelos – aclaró Harry – Estuvieron mucho tiempo con nosotros, en _Hogwarts_. Iban un par de cursos por delante nuestra.

- Siempre han estado inventando objetos para hacer bromas – dijo Ginny, sonriente – Su empleo les va como anillo al dedo.

- Si, aunque mamá no termine de aceptarlo – suspiró Ron – Ella hubiera preferido que ocuparan un puesto en el _Ministerio_, como mis otros hermanos y mi padre.

- Bueno, tu madre pronto tendrá otro hijo en el _Ministerio_ – manifestó Hermione – Ron irá a la academia de _Aurores_, cuando termine en _Hogwarts_ – le explicó a Sydney – Él y Harry quieren seguir cazando magos oscuros.

- Vaya, pues me alegro por vosotros – dijo Sydney – Espero lleguéis muy lejos.

- Gracias – dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

En el silencio que siguió a la conversación, la muchacha se dedicó a terminar de abrir la cajita donde había venido envuelta su ya devorada rana de chocolate, para obtener el cromo mágico que contenía. Sacándolo a la luz descubrió en la carátula a un mago de aspecto sombrío: tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros y negro como el ala enorme de un cuervo. Los ojos parecían de obsidiana y la mirada severa que le dirigió consiguió amedrentarla un poco. Contempló con cierta aprehensión la extrema palidez de su piel y la línea afilada de sus labios.

- ¿Quién te ha tocado? – preguntó Ron, intrigado - ¿Me lo dejas ver?

- Claro – afirmo Sydney, entregándoselo.

Pero en cuanto el pelirrojo vio de quien se trataba, le devolvió el cromo con presteza, haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sydney, sorprendida.

- Te ha tocado Severus Snape – dijo Ron, como si el mero nombre fuera indeseable.

- Vaya suerte – dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es un mago oscuro? – inquirió Sydney.

- Prácticamente – dijo Ron, sombrío.

- El profesor Snape enseña _Pociones,_ en _Hogwarts_ – explicó Hermione – Es el jefe de la casa _Slytherin_ y siempre favorece a los miembros de su casa. Le gusta restar puntos al resto de casas a la menor oportunidad.

- Caray. Es realmente parcial – dijo Sydney, contemplando su cromo, donde Snape ya no estaba – Bueno, al menos ha desaparecido de la carátula.

- Cuando tengas tu primera clase con él en _Hogwarts_, desearás que desaparezca de verdad – dijo Ginny.

Sydney hizo una mueca. Parecía que el maestro en cuestión no le caía muy bien a nadie.

_Debe de ser la tónica entre los alumnos, si es tal como dicen_ – pensó Sydney – _Claro que para los de Slytherin debe de tratarse de una bendición_.

Mientras el expreso de _Hogwarts _continuaba su raudo camino hacia el castillo, la chica se preguntó en que casa le tocaría estar aquel único año… esperaba que en una buena.

El tren se detenía una hora después. Los alumnos bajaron en una zona rodeada de bosques, sin andén.

Los de años posteriores sabían donde debían ir para que los trasladaran a _Hogwarts_ así que tomaron por un camino diferente a los de primer año, que no sabían exactamente porque terreno debían moverse.

- Ven con nosotros, Sydney – le dijo Hermione, al bajarse los cuatro del tren.

- De acuerdo.

Estaban a punto de cruzar la zona del bosque cuando de pronto alguien se les acercó por detrás y posó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Harry.

- Quedaos un momento donde estáis – declaró la voz, profunda y rústica.

El grupo al completo se dio la vuelta y ante los sorprendidos ojos de Sydney apareció un hombre de dimensiones gigantescas: tenía el cabello enredado y largo, de color negro. Una barba a juego le cubría casi toda la cara, dejando solo a la vista una nariz poderosa y unos vivaces ojos negros que brillaron cuando sonrió.

- ¡Hagrid! – lo saludo Harry, contento de volver a verlo - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Vuestra nueva amiga debe venir conmigo – afirmó el semigigante.

- Pero ella no es de primer año – replicó Hermione.

- Pero debe pasar por la _Ceremonia de Selección_, para ser designada a una de las casas – explicó Hagrid – Dumbledore me dijo que la llevara al colegio junto con los de primer curso, así que…

- Bueno, si lo ha dicho Dumbledore… - manifestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Adiós, Sydney – musitó Harry – Nos veremos en _Hogwarts_.

- Disfruta de tu paseo por el lago – dijo Hermione, despidiéndose de ella con la mano.

- Hasta luego – la correspondió la australiana, volviéndose para unirse a la marcha que ya había iniciado el guardabosque.

Sydney fue conducida junto con un batallón de alumnos de once años hasta un lago cercano. En la orilla vieron atadas varias barcas de madera, en cuya proa colgaba en alto un farol, muy semejante al que Hagrid llevaba en la mano para iluminar el camino.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Solo cuatro alumnos máximo por barcaza! – manifestó en voz alta el semigigante, para que lo oyeran sobre todo los de atrás… entre los que se encontraba Sydney.

Fueron pasando de cuatro en cuatro y una a una las barcas zarparon, poniendo rumbo hacia el horizonte oscuro y azul del enorme lago. Pronto le llegó el turno a la australiana, que subió a la última barcaza con tres compañeros más. Hagrid montó en una que era solo para él.

Las barcas se deslizaron sobre las aguas del lago y poco a poco se encaminaron hacia _Hogwarts_.

Sydney se preguntaba como serían el castillo, Dumbledore… y Snape: ¿realmente sería tan malo como Harry y los otros contaban?

* * *

La _Ceremonia de Selección_ fue mucho más rápida de lo que Sydney había supuesto.

Tras llegar a _Hogwarts_ en las barcazas – la vista del castillo desde el lago, casi de noche, era francamente impresionante – Hagrid los había conducido hasta el vestíbulo. Allí, una alta y delgada profesora vestida con una túnica verde esmeralda y llevando el pelo negro recogido en un apretado moño, les había explicado algunas normas básicas acerca de lo que les esperaba a continuación, las casas y la concesión de las puntuaciones para estas.

La mujer – subdirectora McGonagall, les había dicho que se llamaba – los condujo hasta el amplio comedor, ordenándoles que formaran una apretada fila. Sydney admiró la lujosa decoración de la sala, adornada con grandes estandartes colgantes con los emblemas de las cuatro casas que habían fundado originariamente _Hogwarts_. Al fondo de la sala había una gran mesa de madera en horizontal, donde estaban sentados los profesores. Juzgando por su posición en el centro de la misma, el esbelto individuo con túnica dorada y larga barba y cabellos plateados debía de ser Dumbledore… a Sydney le llamaron sobre todo la atención sus gafas de media luna y el azul amistoso de sus ojos, que brillaron alegres cuando vio aquella procesión de nuevos estudiantes.

En el centro de la estancia había cuatro mesas y cada una albergaba a los alumnos de cursos superiores, que ya habían pasado antes por la experiencia de enfrentarse al _Sombrero Seleccionador_. Sydney vio a su derecha, en la mesa más alejada de todas, a sus cuatro nuevos amigos, ataviados con túnicas de color rojo.

Los saludó y ellos le devolvieron el saludo, sonrientes.

Sydney era consciente, mientras aguardaba su turno y después, al colocarse sobre la cabeza el _Sombrero_ y tomar asiento en el pequeño taburete, de que todo el mundo la miraba.

_Deben de estar preguntándose que hace una chica que debería estar en séptimo curso entre los de primero_ – pensó, esbozando una sonrisa.

Ella fue una de las últimas y le tocó habitar dentro de la casa _Ravenclaw_. Le pareció una buena elección y se dirigió sonriente hacia la alargada mesa situada a la izquierda del _Gran Comedor_, donde varios estudiantes le aplaudían y sonreían ante su nueva adquisición. Se sentó entre palmaditas y frases de bienvenida y apoyo y pasó el resto de la cena explicando su situación en _Hogwarts_ a todo aquel que sintiera la suficiente curiosidad para preguntarle… que fueron unos cuantos.

Vio un par de veces, entre el mar de gentes, a Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron y los saludó contenta, recibiendo sus simultáneos saludos con una sonrisa. Cuando finalmente Dumbledore – que era exactamente el que ella había creído que era – terminó su discurso de bienvenida a los alumnos, los grandes platos dorados que había en la mesa se llenaron por arte de magia de abundante comida, haciendo las delicias de los allí sentados: Sydney comió alitas y muslos de pollo fritos, pastel de calabaza, pavo asado y un montón de cosas más, igualmente ricas… ciertamente, al final del banquete decidió que _Hogwarts,_ en cuanto a comida, le gustaba mucho más que _Beauxbatons_.

Alrededor de las doce, Dumbledore dio por terminada la ceremonia y el _Prefecto_ de la casa _Ravenclaw_ los condujo hasta la torre destinada a su casa. Una vez que llegaron a la sala común - atravesando una puerta adornada con una aldaba en forma de águila cuyo enigma había que descifrar_ - _el _Prefecto_ les indicó las escaleras que los conducirían a sus dormitorios.

- ¡Los chicos por la derecha, las chicas por la izquierda! – declaró, con voz autoritaria.

Sydney caminó en fila detrás de un numeroso grupo de muchachas y entró en una de las habitaciones con otras cuatro chicas más. Allí dentro había cinco camas, todas con doseles oscuros que simbolizaban el color de su casa. A los pies de cada cama había un baúl, e inmediatamente Sydney reconoció el suyo en la penúltima cama de la derecha.

Fue hasta él y extrajo de entre sus ropas un camisón… ya era hora de irse a dormir.

Mañana comenzarían las clases: la profesora McGonagall le entregaría su horario durante el desayuno y después empezaría a trabar conocimiento con sus nuevos maestros. Estaba ansiosa por comenzar y deseaba que se hiciera pronto de día para poder bajar al comedor a desayunar y emprender así su primer día oficial en _Hogwarts_.

Se durmió, mientras en otra parte de la habitación sus compañeras cuchicheaban.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sydney bajó temprano al comedor.

La sala estaba medio vacía y apenas la mitad de los alumnos había bajado a desayunar. Vio en la mesa de _Gryffindor_ a Harry y a Hermione y antes de dirigirse hasta su mesa se acercó a saludarlos.

- Hola, Syd – dijo Hermione - ¿Qué tal tu primer día en _Hogwarts_?

- Bien – declaró – No hay mucha gente por aquí, ¿no?

- A estas horas, no – contestó Harry, mordiendo una tostada – Habrá que esperar un poco.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas a desayunar con nosotros? – afirmó Hermione – Hay sitio de sobra en la mesa.

- De acuerdo – manifestó Sydney, tomando rápidamente asiento – Estoy impaciente por saber como serán aquí las clases.

- Supongo que más o menos igual que en Beauxbatons – musitó Hermione.

- Pero con una diferencia – dijo Harry – Este año tenemos los _EXTASIS_ y a algunos además nos tocará examinarnos para conseguir el permiso de _Aparición_.

- Es verdad – coincidió Hermione – Este año habrá que prepararse mucho.

- Puedes contar con mi ayuda y con la de Ron cuando quieras – manifestó Harry, en broma.

Hermione hizo una mueca: ya era de dominio popular que Ron y Harry siempre terminaban detrás de ella, para que les ayudase con ese tipo de cosas… _en cuanto a estudio y preparación, nadie mejor que Hermione_.

Ron había hecho famosa esa frase hacía algunos años.

Siguieron los tres juntos desayunando y una hora después pasó por allí la subdirectora McGonagall, para entregarles sus horarios. Sydney recogió el suyo y lo observó… su primera clase era _Pociones_.

_¡Ja! Nos veremos pronto, señor Snape_ – pensó.

Esperaba que no le resultara demasiado difícil encontrar las mazmorras, donde se le impartiría su primera clase. Pero podía preguntarle a Harry donde quedaba exactamente el lugar, antes de salir del comedor.

Apenas un segundo después Ron Weasley hacía su aparición. Se sentó al lado de sus amigos con expresión somnolienta y el espeso cabello pelirrojo ligeramente alborotado.

- Buenos días – lo saludó Sydney, con una sonrisa que el otro correspondió, al tiempo que se servía un poco de desayuno.

- Toma. La señora McGonagall me ha dado un horario para ti – manifestó Hermione, entregándole el pequeño pliegue de pergamino.

Ron lo aceptó sin rechistar.

- ¿Cuál es vuestra primera clase? – inquirió Sydney, curiosa.

- _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ – musitó Harry – La imparte Hagrid.

- ¿Hagrid es profesor? – quiso saber Sydney, interesada.

- Si, desde tercer año – dijo Hermione – Aparte también es el guardabosque y guardián de los terrenos de _Hogwarts_ - añadió.

- ¿Y tú? – la interrogó Ron - ¿Qué clase tienes primero?

- Adivinad – declaró Sydney, sonriendo.

- ¿No será…? – empezó Hermione, con la tostada a mitad de camino de la boca.

- Si – contestó Sydney, retórica – _Pociones_.

- Vaya manera de empezar el año – dijo Ron, haciendo una mueca.

- A mi no me parece tan malo. Hasta que no le conozca, no podré opinar – musito Sydney y todos sabían que se estaba refiriendo a Snape – Y, por cierto, ¿podéis decirme donde quedan las mazmorras?

- Claro – dijo Hermione y le indicó fácilmente el camino.

- Gracias – declaró Sydney, irguiéndose – Me voy ya. Quiero llegar temprano.

- No corras demasiado – afirmó Harry - Cuando termine la próxima hora es probable que te hayas llevado una decepción.

- Estoy de acuerdo – coincidió Ron.

- No esperes encontrar cosas buenas en el comportamiento de Snape – la previno Hermione, sabihonda – No se puede decir que tenga un lado afable.

- Dentro de poco lo averiguaré – dijo Sydney, despidiéndose – Y cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, quizá os de la razón… o quizá no.

- Que te vaya bien – dijo Ron, masticando su último pedazo de tostada.

- Suerte – le deseó Hermione.

- Gracias. Nos vemos – afirmó Sydney, saliendo del comedor.

Los otros tres apuraron rápidamente sus desayunos, para no llegar tarde a su primera clase.

* * *

Sydney se recordó a sí misma la última indicación dada por Hermione y dobló la esquina que se abría a su derecha. La puerta que debía dar acceso a las mazmorras estaba cerrada y pensó que seguramente había llegado antes de tiempo.

_Bueno, pues a esperar_ – se dijo, apoyándose contra la pared junto a la puerta del aula.

Apenas llevaba ahí cinco minutos cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose a donde estaba. Al principio pensó que se trataba del resto de los alumnos, pero comprobando la monotonía del ruido, decidió que pertenecían a una sola persona.

_¿Será Snape?_ – se preguntó, despegando curiosa la espalda de la pared del pasillo.

Efectivamente, segundos después apareció el profesor vestido enteramente de negro, con una túnica abotonada hasta arriba y una larga capa que hacía aún más siniestra su delgada figura.

Viéndola ahí parada frente a su clase, el mago se detuvo momentáneamente, reanudando su camino un segundo después mientras observaba ceñudamente a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – inquirió, muy serio.

Sydney sintió como su manera de clavarle los ojos la turbaba.

- Tengo clase de _Pociones_… con usted – declaró.

- ¿Y es la única estudiante de _Ravenclaw_ que ha venido? – quiso saber Snape, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, que sobrepasaba a la suya en al menos diez centímetros.

- De momento, si – contestó Sydney, obligándose a mirarle directamente a los ojos – Creo que me he adelantado un poco.

Snape la miró altivamente de arriba abajo y luego abrió con una llave la puerta de las mazmorras.

- Entre – le ordenó, tajante.

Sydney siguió los pasos de su profesor, pensando que efectivamente iba a ser un hueso muy duro de roer: en _Beauxbatons_ había tenido también maestros complicados y muy autoritarios, pero nunca como aquel… ese hombre, además de hacerte sentir insignificante, te ponía nerviosa al mirarte de esa manera: como si supiera que has cometido un pecado mortal y solo con sus ojos pudiera obligarte a confesar la verdad, entre llantos.

- Ha llegado la primera – afirmó Snape, parapetado en ese momento tras su mesa – Le concederé el privilegio de elegir mesa – manifestó, con un tono de voz que sonaba abiertamente a amenaza… como si quisiera retarla a desafiarle, eligiendo la opción equivocada.

- Gracias – dijo Sydney y se colocó detrás de una mesa que se hallaba cerca de la mesa del maestro.

Sacó de su mochila recién comprada una balanza pequeña de plata, que depositó junto a su caldero de peltre, sobre la lisa y dura superficie de madera de la mesa. Fingiendo que calibraba la balanza, Sydney aprovechó para echarle una ojeada a Snape, que consultaba un libro sobre hierbas, sin duda tratando de elegir una poción para empezar el año.

El profesor movía sin emitir sonido alguno los labios y Sydney no se perdió detalle de cómo el pelo negro y grasiento le caía sobre la cara, acentuando su palidez. No podía verle los ojos, pero sabía que eran negros e ígneos como el mismísimo infierno.

_Si me mirara enfadado tantas veces como parece haber mirado al resto de sus alumnos, yo me derretiría _– pensó – _Y teniendo en cuenta que parece ser tal y como Harry me lo describió... puede que eso pase antes de lo que creo_.

Al margen de las maquinaciones mentales de la muchacha, Snape consultaba su libro, en busca de una poción difícil para abrir el nuevo año. No muy lejos oía el ruido que hacía su nueva alumna al calibrar la balanza y calculando que llevaba demasiado tiempo ocupada en ello, no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza para traspasarla con la mirada… pero no se pudo dar el gusto de hacerlo, porque Sydney estaba más interesada en desmontar su balanza y volverla a montar y no le estaba prestando atención en absoluto.

Snape apretó los labios con disgusto y volvió a su libro.

Sus ojos no tardaron en enfocar a la chica, tomando nota mental de todos sus detalles. La había visto por primera vez la noche anterior, cuando ella había entrado en el comedor casi al final de aquella fila de novatos y él se había preguntado que haría una jovencita de su edad entre los que evidentemente eran mucho menores que ella. Al instante siguiente pensó que al ser completamente nueva en _Hogwarts,_ la muchacha debía pasar igual que los otros por la _Ceremonia de Selección_, para ubicarla en alguna de las casas.

No le había quitado ojo al verla avanzar para colocarse el Sombrero sobre la cabeza y sentarse en el taburete. Observó que era bastante más alta que este – probablemente sobrepasaba el 1´60 de estatura. 1´63 o 65 tal vez – que tenía los ojos de un azul claro y límpido, con diminutas motas blancas como cristales de sal en la mirada y una cascada de cabello semi-ondulado de color rojo fuego, con algún que otro reflejo dorado que aparecía de manera intermitente entre la espesa y lustrosa mata de pelo, bajo según que luz.

Contempló en aquellos momentos esa misma melena, fijándose en los curiosos bucles que se formaban al final. Al estar inclinada la chica sobre la balanza, el cabello le caía casi al completo por la cara y a la oscura luz de la mazmorra su pelo parecía aún más rojo si cabía. Pero no un rojo feo, notó, no un rojo chillón como el de ese desagradable chico Weasley, ni tampoco el rojo exagerado de su patética hermanita, Ginny… el rojo de la melena de esa joven era brillante y casi parecía una de las antorchas que iluminaban el interior de su clase.

Recordó que igualmente había mirado su pelo la noche anterior y sus ojos habían permanecido prendidos de aquel resplandor hasta tal punto que no oyó al _Sombrero_ gritar el nombre de la casa a la que pertenecería la muchacha. El ruido de los aplausos de la mesa de _Ravenclaw_ al recibir a una nueva integrante lo había sobresaltado, sacándolo con brusquedad de su ensimismamiento…

Y nuevamente fueron sus alumnos los que lo hicieron despertar.

La clase entró por la puerta recién abierta y se quedó medio parada al ver que ya había un estudiante allí: normalmente solía estar solo el profesor, pero…

- Llegan ustedes tarde, señores – los amonestó Snape, con expresión exasperada – Su compañera, la señorita Clavell, ha llegado mucho antes… siéntense: si veo a un solo alumno en pie dentro de un minuto, le restaré diez puntos a la casa a la que pertenezca – advirtió.

Inmediatamente todos se sentaron.

Y Snape dio comienzo a su clase.

* * *

Dos horas después, Sydney salió del invernadero número uno con el libro de _Herbología_ bajo el brazo.

Caminó hasta el patio de recreo y nada más entrar vio en un rincón alejado a Harry y sus amigos. Esbozando una débil sonrisa se encaminó hacia ellos, esquivando al resto de los alumnos a la vez que se calaba mejor al hombro la mochila.

- Hola – saludo, al llegar a donde ellos estaban.

- Hola, Sydney – la correspondió Hermione - ¿Cómo te han ido las clases?

- Bien – contestó con un suspiro – Un tanto pesadas, pero bien.

- A nosotros nos ha pasado exactamente lo mismo – coincidió Ron - No has dado todavía _Historia de la Magia_, ¿verdad?

- No – respondió Sydney, negando con su pelirroja cabeza.

Ron bufó.

- Pues espera y verás – dijo – Es la clase más aburrida de todas… bueno, exceptuando _Adivinación_, claro.

En este punto, Hermione sonrió.

- Si la hubierais abandonado, como yo, en tercer curso… - declaró, retórica.

- No todos somos tan listos como tú, Hermione – replicó Harry, sonriéndole.

- Deberíais – afirmó ella, moviendo significativamente la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal la clase de _Pociones_? – inquirió Ginny, dirigiéndose a Sydney.

La pelirroja suspiró de nuevo.

- Bien – manifestó – De momento Snape no le ha quitado ningún punto a _Ravenclaw_ por mi causa. La poción que nos mandó hacer me ha salido mejor que a mucha gente… pero si es verdad que es una persona desagradable.

- Te lo dijimos – dijo Ron.

- Snape es como es, ni siquiera hay que pensar en por qué se comporta de esa manera – dijo Ginny.

- Si, perderías tu tiempo – concordó Ron – Snape no cambiará nunca.

- Te creo – declaró Sydney, tomando asiento entre ellos – Pero yo pensé que a lo mejor vosotros habíais exagerado un poco. En mi antiguo colegio – agregó, al ver que los otros ponían caras un tanto serias al recibir su afirmación – Había una profesora, madame Fontaine. Todos decían que era un auténtico ogro y durante mi primer año yo también lo creí así… Pero cambié de opinión al año siguiente, porque sucedió algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que todos habíamos cometido un error al juzgarla.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – quiso saber Hermione.

- Aquel año estuvo más irritable y malvada que nunca – dijo Sydney – Nos mandaba montañas de deberes y siempre estaba enfadada. A veces se comportaba con nosotros de una manera que parecía que nos la tuviera jurada.

- A lo mejor era así – dijo Harry, pensativo.

- No – replicó Sydney, volviéndose un momento hacia él – Al final descubrí, casualmente, que su único hijo estaba enfermo y que nadie podía curarle. Me di cuenta de cuán destrozada estaba por no poder hacer nada y que toda esa furia que descargaba con nosotros era solo producto de su propia impotencia: ella adoraba a su hijo, pero él estaba condenado a morir sin remedio. Le perdería… y no podría hacer nada al respecto.

- Que triste – musitó Hermione, que se había puesto un poco pálida – Tuvo que ser horrible para ella.

- Pero eso no es excusa, para pagarlo con los estudiantes – dijo Ron.

- ¿Ron, pero es qué no tienes sentimientos? – saltó Hermione, volviéndose exasperada hacia él – Esa pobre mujer lo debió de pasar terriblemente mal. Querer tanto a alguien y sentir que le pierdes… y que no puedes hacer nada por retenerlo… - meneó negativamente su cabeza castaña y la espesa melena que la adornaba se movió con ella – No puedo imaginar nada peor.

- Y lo fue aún más, al final de aquel año – dijo Sydney, entristecida – Su hijo murió en _Navidad_. Ella se deprimió, dejo de dar clases y abandonó la escuela… nadie ha vuelto a saber nada más de ella.

- ¿Y pensabas que Snape sería así? – preguntó Harry, tras una pausa.

- Si – suspiró Sydney – Pero, en fin, cambiemos de tema. Ponedme al día, en cualquier cosa que os apetezca.

A los cuatro amigos les llevó unos minutos escoger el tema.


	2. Capítulo 2

**II**

La clase favorita de Sydney era _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_.

Aquella era la segunda semana que dedicaban al cuidado de las _Dríadas_, pequeñas hadas de largos cabellos ondulados, a las que les encantaba jugar a esconderse en los huecos de los árboles.

Hagrid les había asignado una _Dríada_ a cada alumno, enseñándoles varias premisas básicas en la primera semana: les había mostrado cual era el mejor lugar para que vivieran, de que se alimentaban, cuales eran sus facultades y poderes principales y, sobre todo, que si querían aprender de verdad como cuidar de una _Dríada_, lo mejor era que respetaran ante todo la naturaleza.

- Las _Dríadas_ están íntimamente ligadas a ella, no lo olvidéis – les dijo, alzando un dedo para recalcar sus afirmaciones – Así que ni se os ocurra atentar contra un árbol, arbusto o animal… a menos que queráis echar a perder vuestro vínculo con ellas: se enfadarían muchísimo, creedme. Y no queráis nunca ver a una _Dríada_ enfadada.

Ese último día Hagrid les estaba enseñando como invocar a las _Dríadas_.

- No debe de resultar muy difícil, para vosotros – afirmó, arrodillándose en el suelo – Mirad Bien. Debéis dibujar un círculo en el suelo… si el suelo se encuentra en algún paraje natural, como un bosque, un prado, o la playa, mucho mejor. Entonces, dibujáis el círculo – les indicó como, trazando él uno en mitad del corro de alumnos que se había formado a su alrededor – Y debéis esparcir dentro de él unos pocos pétalos de _Papavaris Nívea_, con tres o cuatro bastará. Los echáis y recitáis el conjuro: _Dríada, Dríada, muéstrate; Dríada, Dríada, apresúrate_.

A todos les pareció un conjuro ciertamente tonto. Pero funcionó, porque casi al instante una pequeña luz amarilla apareció en mitad del círculo y poco a poco fue creciendo, hasta convertirse en lo que de verdad era… una _Dríada_ rubia.

- ¿Me has llamado? – preguntó el hada, con voz un tanto estridente.

- Si – dijo Hagrid, sonriendo al tomar asiento frente a ella – Les explicaba a mis alumnos como había que invocar a una _Dríada_.

El hada se llevó las manos a la cintura y giró en el aire sobre sí misma, echando un vistazo ceñudo a todas aquellas caras adolescentes que la miraban con estupor. Vio sus tímidas sonrisas y aquello no pareció gustarle demasiado.

- ¿¡Y para eso me interrumpes!? – inquirió, exasperada – Tengo otras cosas que hacer, ¿¡sabes!? Las _Dríadas_ también trabajamos – alegó y tras una explosión de luz amarillenta desapareció.

- Vaya – dijo uno de los estudiantes, sorprendido – Me parece que no le ha hecho mucha gracia servirnos de experimento, profesor.

- No – coincidió Hagrid, haciendo una mueca al levantarse del suelo – Algunas _Dríadas_ tienen muy mal genio, muchachos… pero no le hagáis caso. Ahora debéis probar vosotros: sustituid la palabra _Dríada_ del conjuro por el nombre de vuestra hada asignada y conseguiréis que venga ella hasta vosotros. Y no os desesperéis si no viene – les advirtió – A las _Dríadas_ les gusta hacer siempre lo que les place, las hadas son así… pero poneos manos a la obra ya, vamos. Nos queda poco tiempo de clase.

Todos se echaron al suelo, recogiéndose los bajos de las túnicas para no mancharse. Trazaron un círculo en la tierra delante de ellos y vertieron dentro los pétalos que Hagrid les entregó, uno a uno.

- Acordaos de pronunciar bien el conjuro – les decía, mientras caminaba de aquí para allá, entregando pétalos – Y no os olvidéis de pronunciar bien el nombre de vuestra _Dríada_ o no funcionará… si por casualidad se os olvida, preguntádmelo a mí, yo me sé el nombre de todas. Aunque a estas alturas ya deberíais sabéroslo sin problemas.

Los alumnos recitaron todos su conjuro, pero tan solo unos pocos surtieron efecto: hubo varios estudiantes que debieron repetir al menos tres veces las frases, porque sus _Dríadas_ se negaban a aparecer… para algunos simplemente no aparecieron.

El rostro de Sydney se iluminó cuando vio aparecer una diminuta luz azulada frente a su cara. La luz creció y creció y de pronto su _Dríada_ – Messana era su nombre – hizo acto de presencia.

- Hola – la saludó, sonriendo mientras se mantenía estática en el aire.

- Hola – la correspondió Sydney.

- ¿Sabes cuanto más tendremos que estar mis hermanas y yo aquí? Estoy cansada – afirmó Messana, haciendo una breve mueca de fastidio.

Sydney sonrió.

- Tranquila – manifestó, echándole un vistazo al reloj mágico que su madre le había regalado antes de entrar en _Hogwarts_ – Solo nos quedan cinco minutos más de clase.

- ¿Y eso es mucho? No entiendo el tiempo humano.

- No. Es muy poco.

- Me alegro. Porque mis hermanas y yo tenemos mucho que hacer, en nuestro hogar. La verdad es que estas clases nos roban mucho tiempo. Si no fuera porque Hagrid personalmente ha solicitado permiso a nuestra reina para que hiciéramos esto… no habríamos aceptado. Pero él… ¡eh, mira, ahí viene! ¡Hola, Hagrid! – lo saludó, agitando una mano.

- Hola. Veo que te ha salido a la primera… eh… Sydney. Lo has hecho muy bien – alegó, palmeándole suavemente en la espalda – Parece que Messana y tú habéis encajado.

- Si, es simpática – intervino la _Dríada_ – Y sabe pagar favores. No todos los humanos saben hacerlo, ¿sabes?

- Si, lo sé – concordó Hagrid - Sydney, la clase acaba dentro de tres minutos. Ve recogiendo los pétalos y demás… ¿te importaría ayudarme a trasladar a las _Dríadas_ a su morada?

- Claro. Enseguida – respondió la joven, asintiendo.

Se entretuvo guardando pétalos y borrando su círculo mientras Hagrid comunicaba al resto de sus compañeros que la clase había terminado.

* * *

Sydney los vio pocos metros por delante de ella y corrió hasta alcanzarlos.

- Hola – saludó, deteniéndose a su lado - ¿Vais a clase de _Herbología_?

- Si – contestó Hermione – Hoy nos toca juntos, ¿no? _Gryffindor_ y _Ravenclaw_.

Sydney asintió.

- ¿En qué grupo estás tú? – inquirió Ron, curioso.

- La señora Sprout me puso junto a otras tres chicas con las que comparto dormitorio – dijo Sydney – Mary Summers, que se coloca siempre cerca de la puerta, es un auténtico As en todo lo que concierne a plantas. Gracias a ella entendemos la mitad de las cosas.

- Una buena ayuda siempre viene bien – coincidió Harry, asintiendo – Nosotros tenemos a Neville. Neville Longbottom. Le encanta la _Herbología_.

- Es muy bueno en esa asignatura – dijo Hermione.

- Yo prefiero _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ – afirmó Sydney – Es la que mejor se me da… bueno, esa y _Pociones_… pero mejor no hablar de _Pociones_, ¿verdad?

- No – manifestaron los otros tres, al unísono.

- Hagrid es un gran profesor – dijo poco después Sydney – Algunos piensan que no es bueno enseñando, pero yo creo que es genial: sabe un montón de cosas sobre las criaturas mágicas.

- Hagrid nació para impartir esa asignatura – dijo Harry – Conozco solo a una persona que sepa más que él sobre _hipogrifos_, _unicornios_ y demás.

- ¿Qué estáis dando vosotros ahora? – quiso saber Hermione, interesada - ¿Seguís con las _Dríadas_?

- No, hemos acabado hoy con ellas – dijo Sydney – La próxima semana la dedicaremos a las _Doncellas del Musgo_ – afirmó – Hagrid dice que son una de las familias de hadas más interesantes del mundo.

- Lo son – manifestó Hermione – Yo he leído mucho sobre ellas: tienen poderes de curación increíbles.

- Eso mismo nos ha dicho Hagrid – dijo Sydney – Dice que en todo el mundo hay varias clases diferentes de hadas y que nosotros vamos a estudiarlas a ser posible todas – declaró – Dice que nos llevará un trimestre entero.

- Normal – dijo Ron – Con tantas familias…

- Si, son demasiadas – afirmó Hermione – Pero yo creo que son unas criaturas muy interesantes de estudiar: con todos sus poderes y esos secretos tan extraordinarios que esconden.

Sydney sonrío, entendiendo lo que Ron y Harry le habían dicho cierta vez, cuando salían del comedor los tres juntos y Hermione aún no se había reunido en la salida con ellos: ella tenía en aquel tiempo problemas con ciertas nociones de _Herbología_ y ellos le dijeron sin dudar que lo mejor era que le preguntara a Hermione.

- Ella tiene que saberlo – había musitado Ron, convencido – Y si no, te encontrará la respuesta en un momento, en cualquier libro de la biblioteca. Hermione ha llegado a conocer cada uno de sus recovecos, en los siete años que llevamos en _Hogwarts_.

- La ha visitado tantas veces… - había coincidido Harry.

Y tenían razón. Hermione parecía una auténtica erudita y aunque no la conocía demasiado, estaba segura de que su inteligencia era prodigiosa. ¿Por qué no habría ido a parar a _Ravenclaw_?

Mientras Sydney se entretenía en estos pensamientos, los cuatro se dirigieron a los invernaderos, donde tendría lugar su última clase de la mañana… pronto tendrían un deseado recreo, donde comer algo y conversar.

* * *

Sydney pasó gran parte de esa semana metida en la sala común de _Ravenclaw_: había multitud de deberes de todas sus asignaturas y las tardes para ella transcurrían entre el calor de la chimenea y el ligero bullicio de sus compañeros, que se reunían allí para charlar o adelantar ejercicios, como ella.

La joven dejó a un lado su pluma un momento y procedió a revisar su redacción. Trataba sobre una rebelión de duendes especialmente violenta, era un trabajo importante para el curso y aunque ya por fin la había terminado, Sydney quería asegurarse de que lo había hecho bien.

Cuando acabó – con resultados satisfactorios – colocó la redacción en el pequeño montón de deberes ya hechos y procedió a colocar ante sí un pergamino nuevo, cerca del libro de _Herbología_ que acababa de abrir, para elaborar una breve lista de ejercicios que les había mandado hacer la profesora Sprout.

Sydney suspiró, viendo la montaña de libros que todavía la aguardaban para que los consultara… que fácil era todo la primera semana de clases: no había apenas deberes que hacer y ella tenía un agradable período – casi excesivo – de tiempo libre… bienamado y precioso tiempo libre.

Y sin embargo, ahora… casi la asombró percatarse del tiempo que llevaba en _Hogwarts_ y lo rápido que este había pasado: esta era su tercera semana en el castillo y dentro de pocos días se cumpliría la cuarta. Era increíble que hubieran dejado ya prácticamente atrás el mes de septiembre y que estuvieran a un paso de entrar en octubre.

Aquel hecho la hizo pensar en la fiesta de _Halloween_ que, aunque lejos, Sydney aguardaba con expectación… como todos sus compañeros, seguramente: no conocía a nadie que no disfrutara con la fiesta y el banquete de dichas fechas y mucho menos a nadie que no deseara pasar el siguiente día de fiesta tranquilo, durmiendo hasta tarde, aprovechando que no había clases el día de difuntos.

Sonrió, añorando la llegada del último día de octubre, pensando de forma nostálgica en los dulces, la comida, el ambiente festivo entre sus compañeros… y la decoración. Sydney adoraba ver los castillos adornados con calabazas y demás objetos decorativos de _Halloween_.

Y lo mejor de todo aquello, es que había conseguido hacer nuevas amistades rápidamente y no tendría que lamentarse por pasar ese día especial solo consigo misma: Sydney era propensa a cohibirse cuando no tenía conocidos cerca, así que el treinta y uno de octubre no habría sido lo mismo para ella si hubiera contado únicamente con la compañía de los miembros de su casa. Se llevaba muy bien con los pocos _Ravenclaw_ que conocía, pero no eran estrictamente amigos y Sydney necesitaba algo más, para no sentirse deprimida y sola. Ahora, sin embargo tenía a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione y estaba segura de que se lo pasarían bien, los cinco juntos. Aún la sorprendía un poco la rapidez con que…

_Deja de divagar, Syd y vuelve al trabajo_ – se reprendió a sí misma – _Si quieres tener un fin de semana tranquilo, mejor que aproveches ahora_.

Y tomando la pluma reanudó sus deberes.

* * *

Cuando la campana sonó finalmente, Sydney se sintió aliviada.

Era lunes y acababa de tener una sesión doble de _Pociones_ que marcaron el final de las clases por ese día… no es que no le gustara la asignatura, pero incluso para ella dos horas seguidas con Snape eran demasiadas.

Antes de meterla en su mochila, Sydney limpió minuciosamente su balanza de plata. La desposeyó de los últimos restos de raíces y con cuidado de no desmontarla accidentalmente la colocó sobre sus libros. Recogió algunos condimentos que le habían sobrado al terminar su poción y los metió todos en el tarro correspondiente.

Vio que el profesor estaba a punto de salir del aula y corrió para alcanzarle.

- ¡Señor Snape! – lo llamó y la túnica negra de este hizo un extraño sonido al detenerse y voltear para enfocarla.

Sydney bajó un poco la cabeza cuando él la traspasó con su negra mirada, haciéndola sentir de nuevo aquellos insistentes nervios en el estómago: Snape ponía nerviosa a mucha gente y ella no era ninguna excepción.

- Me… me ha sobrado – declaró, tendiendo el tarro hacia él.

El maestro apenas la miró antes de arrebatarle el tarro de las manos y regresar a su despacho a guardarlo. Sydney suspiró para sí y abandonó la clase.

Desde luego era un mar de sonrisas, ese hombre.

Pensó en él durante todo su camino de vuelta a la sala común de _Ravenclaw_: era un hombre muy raro, no entendía por qué se comportaba siempre de aquella manera. En el mes que llevaba en el colegio lo había visto restar puntos a algunas casas – _Slytherin_ no, por supuesto, Hermione había sido tremendamente sincera con eso – por nimiedades. Y si se trataba de ridiculizar a los alumnos que no pertenecían a su casa…

Aquello le hizo pensar en Neville.

Neville Longbottom era un chico de diecisiete años que pertenecía a la casa _Gryffindor_. Sydney lo conocía de verlo en el grupo de Harry, en los invernaderos. Había trabado conocimiento con él al encontrárselo un día en la biblioteca, mientras hacía unos deberes dificilísimos de _Herbología_. Siguiendo los consejos de sus amigos, se había animado a preguntarle un par de cosas y poco a poco le planteó todas sus dudas. Neville se lo había solucionado todo y resultó que de verdad sabía mucho de la asignatura. Incluso parecía saber más que su compañera de grupo, Mary Summers.

Eso la asombró.

Pero todos sus conocimientos sobre plantas para nada le servían en la clase de _Pociones_. Snape parecía ensañarse especialmente con él y si no hubiera ido totalmente contra las normas, Sydney habría seguido sus impulsos y abofeteado al profesor. ¿Como se atrevía a tratarle de semejante manera? Le indignaba que la gente se portara así con los que obviamente estaban supeditados a ellos. Parecían pensar que solo porque ostentaban una posición de autoridad…

En fin, ¿para qué angustiarse con eso? Mejor dejarlo.

Snape le provocaba sentimientos que la desconcertaban: podía entender el nerviosismo, porque ciertamente la figura del profesor imponía. Y comprendía por supuesto la furia que de vez en cuando sentía hacía él porque cometía muchas injusticias con sus alumnos. No había más que fijarse en como trataba a unos y a otros, como favorecía abiertamente a los de su casa, muchas veces en detrimento del resto de estudiantes y sin importarle lo más mínimo.

No podía ni quería entenderlo. ¿Es qué no había nadie en _Hogwarts_ capaz de pararle los pies?

* * *

A la clase de _Adivinación_ se accedía a través de una trampilla.

Sydney subió aquél día precedida por Ron y seguida directamente por Harry. Aquel año la profesora Trelawney había decidido empezar el trimestre mostrándoles las mil formas de leer el futuro en las cartas del _Tarot_.

La joven siguió los pasos de sus amigos y juntos se apretujaron como pudieron en una de las pequeñas mesas que había dispuestas por toda el aula… si es que a aquello podía llamárselo aula: la clase de _Adivinación_ era una sala calurosa e iluminada perpetuamente por una tenue luz roja. Había lámparas por toda la estancia y todas estaban tapadas con largos pañuelos rojos, Sydney suponía que para ambientar… igual que ambientaba el sofocante fuego que ardía en la chimenea y que por norma general solía ser usado por la profesora para calentar té.

- Muy bien, muchachos – los saludó la profesora Trelawney, levantándose del cómodo sillón en el que siempre se sentaba – Hoy continuaremos leyendo los acontecimientos en las cartas – declaró y se paseó por toda la habitación repartiendo barajas. Una para cada grupo – Sydney, querida – posó una mano fina y delgada sobre su hombro derecho – Teniendo en cuenta su natural don para la _Adivinación_, me gustaría que fuera usted la que se encargara de realizar hoy las tiradas para su grupo – afirmó, colocándole la baraja en la mano.

Dicho esto se alejó para continuar con el reparto, dejando a la muchacha sin saber exactamente que hacer. Era consciente de que aquella asignatura se le daba bien, casi tanto como la de _Pociones_ o _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_, pero tampoco es que le apeteciera ser el centro de atención de Sybill Trelawney, teniendo a su cargo la lectura de las cartas.

- Empieza tú – manifestó Ron, apoyando relajadamente el mentón en una mano.

- ¿Seguro qué no queréis hacer ninguna pregunta? – inquirió Sydney, mirándolos casi suplicante.

Ambos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza.

Sydney suspiró, casi emitió un bufido y procedió a pensar en su pregunta y lanzar acto seguido las cartas bocabajo, delante de ella. Echó cinco, siguiendo el patrón que la profesora les llevaba enseñando toda la semana… apenas iba a darle la vuelta a la primera carta cuando de pronto sintió que la profesora Trelawney se detenía a su espalda, expectante.

Resignándose a su suerte le dio la vuelta a una carta. Y a otra… y tal como esperaba la profesora se llevó una mano al pecho, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¡Santo cielo, chiquilla! Esto no es bueno – alegó - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has preguntado?

- Yo… - Sydney sentía vergüenza de responder: no tenía la culpa de que ese fuera el primer pensamiento que le había venido a la mente, pero… - He preguntado… he preguntado a las cartas como será el hombre del que me enamore – confesó, cabizbaja.

En el rostro de libélula de la señora Trelawney se dibujó una amplia sonrisa comprensiva.

- Vaya, querida. Eres una criatura romántica, ¿eh? – declaró, palmeando suavemente su espalda.

Sydney oyó la risilla de Ron y fulminó al chico con la mirada. Harry amonestó con los ojos a su amigo, que recuperó la compostura enseguida, al ver que ninguno de ellos lo respaldaba en su reacción.

La profesora chasqueó la lengua, meneando negativamente la cabeza.

- No, señor – dijo, sombría – Mira – señaló con un dedo huesudo la primera carta que le había salido – _El Mago_: eso indica que algo… o mejor dicho, _alguien_… esta tramando algo contra ti. Y esta. _El Diablo_… eso es muy malo querida – declaró con tono angustiado.

Sydney no quería poner cara de fastidio, pero su estado de ánimo solía ser siempre más fuerte que sus deseos y se le dibujaba en la cara. Esta vez hizo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse, porque tanto Harry como Ron ya le habían advertido de que la profesora Trelawney era así: le encantaba hacer predicciones fatalistas… cuantas más, mejor.

- Sin duda esta carta quiere decir que el hombre del que vas a enamorarte es malvado – afirmó, con un tono de voz casi confidencial – Viene de la rama oscura… y no me sorprendería nada que fuera él mismo un mago, _el mago_, que te está preparando la jugarreta – manifestó y asintió para recalcar sus suposiciones – Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, querida: hay muchos magos malvados a los que les gusta confundir el corazón de las mujeres… dale al vuelta a la próxima carta, haz el favor.

Sydney obedeció, sintiendo el repentino deseo de salir corriendo de allí: la gente había comenzado a mirarles, al ver que la profesora pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos. Se olían la predicción.

- ¡Ja! No me sorprende – musitó la profesora Trelawney, mirando casi con indiferencia la carta de _La Templanza_ que acababa de salir – Obviamente vuestro romance será turbulento. Y tú deberás tener _mucha_ paciencia, para soportarlo… es una lástima que tu destino sea ese, querida: enamorarse de un mago oscuro es lo peor que puede pasarle a una bruja.

Intentando hacer caso omiso, Sydney le dio la vuelta a la siguiente carta.

- ¡AH! – el grito de la profesora alertó a la clase entera. Todos se volvieron a mirar con los ojos como platos, aguardando para ver que pasaba a continuación - ¡La Muerte! – exclamo y su cara se desencajó con una dramática expresión de miedo y angustia que habría merecido un premio a la mejor simulación.

Desde su parte de la mesa, Harry dejó escapar el aire entre los labios, exasperado.

_Otra vez, no_ – pensó.

_La pobre Sydney no sabe lo que le espera_ – se dijo Ron.

Hacía varios años ya que la profesora Trelawney había predicho la muerte a Harry y, aunque evidentemente había fallado en su predicción… no había parado de recordarle ese hecho cada vez que podía, durante cuatro años seguidos.

- Eso quiere decir que estás en serio peligro, querida – le advirtió la profesora, nerviosa – Tienes que alejarte de él: sea cuando sea cuando lo encuentres, no te dejes guiar por su oscuridad. No permitas que te atrape. Si lo hace, no vivirás para contarlo.

Sydney se encogió en su silla… menuda semana llevaba: primero el exceso de deberes, luego la sesión doble de _Pociones_ y ahora… ahora una bruja adivina le pronosticaba la muerte.

¿Qué más podía pasar?

Le dio la vuelta a otra carta con el ánimo en sus cotas más bajas y hasta la profesora Trelawney se sorprendió del arcano que apareció ante ellos.

- ¡Oh, _Los Enamorados_! – prorrumpió, juntando ambas manos en una palmada frente a sí – Chicos, la señorita Clavell vivirá un romance espectacular, este año. Correrá peligro de muerte, pero finalmente el amor vencerá todos los obstáculos – manifestó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se marchaba para sentarse en su sillón.

Esta vez si… Sydney habría deseado que se la tragara la tierra. Quería salir corriendo de la clase y no volver jamás: ¡que vergüenza! Todos sus compañeros la miraban, sonriéndole como si esperaran que les contara su nueva conquista. Como si dieran por supuesto que ella ya había encontrado a esa pareja que le adivinaban las cartas y quisieran que se lo contara todo.

- No te preocupes – la animó Harry – Lo de la profesora Trelawney es puro teatro. Todos los años la toma con un alumno: en mi tercer año en _Hogwarts_ me predijo la muerte, pero ya ves que se equivocó.

- Dumbledore nos dijo que a Trelawney le gusta echarle cuento. Muchas veces no puede predecir nada y todo lo que adivina se lo inventa. No le hagas caso – aconsejó Ron.

Sydney les dirigió una mirada.

- Eso espero – declaró. Recogió las cartas, las barajó rápidamente y dejó la baraja en el centro – Ahora os toca a vosotros.

Harry y Ron se miraron… hicieron al unísono una mueca, para expresar su resignación.

* * *

- Oh, no me digáis que es cierto – dijo Hermione, cuando se lo contaron.

- Es cierto – replicó Sydney, alisándose el pelo con una mano.

Hermione apretó los labios.

- Esa mujer cada año está más chiflada – declaró – No sé que pretende, avergonzando a sus alumnos de esa manera.

- No a todos los avergüenza – dijo Harry… y no se paró a pensar en el hecho de que estaba defendiendo a Trelawney - Lo que pasa es que le gusta darle emoción al asunto.

- Pues no debería hacerlo – afirmó Hermione, seria – Encima de mentir en sus predicciones y de que no valga un penique como profesora de _Adivinación_, ahora incluso anuncia a los cuatro vientos cosas que no son de su incumbencia… ¡si ni siquiera son verdad, diablos!

- Vamos, Hermione, no te enfades – dijo Ron, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo – No vale la pena ofuscarse por esa tontería.

- Tiene razón – dijo Sydney – Me avergonzó mucho y estoy segura de que seguiré siendo su centro de atención y el de toda la clase, durante algún tiempo. Pero voy a tener que vivir con ello. No puede ser peor que… no sé… asistir a _Historia de la Magia_ o… aguantar a Snape.

Y se sintió algo extraña cuando descubrió que en realidad no le resultaba tan horrible soportar a su profesor de _Pociones_, no tanto como creía. Aunque tenía que admitir que algunas veces él…

- Es verdad – manifestó en ese momento Hermione, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones – Nada es peor que aguantar a Snape, sobre todo cuando la sesión de _Pociones_ es doble. Pero de todos modos, no te dejes avergonzar por ella. No permitas que te ponga en ridículo. Si vuelve a hacerte algo así, habla con Dumbledore. Él la meterá en cintura – aseguró, asintiendo con decisión.

Sydney asintió… aunque no pensaba ni por asomo arremeter de esa manera contra la profesora Trelawney. Pensándolo bien… tampoco era para tanto, ¿no?

Ella pensaba que no.

- Oye – musitó Ron, dirigiéndose a Hermione – ¿Esta tarde podrías ayudarme con los problemas de _Astrología_? Si no estás demasiado ocupada, claro.

- Por supuesto que no. Te ayudaré – dijo ella – Precisamente yo pensaba hacerlos después del almuerzo, para tener libre el fin de semana, antes del banquete de _Halloween_.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Ron, sonriéndole – Yo había tenido la misma idea.

- Sydney, ¿tú también tienes deberes que hacer, antes del banquete? – le preguntó Hermione, terminando de sonreírle al joven pelirrojo – Si quieres podemos hacerlos todos juntos – propuso – Podríamos quedar en la biblioteca, ¿qué te parece?

- Me parece bien – contestó la joven, tras pensarlo un instante – Tengo algunos problemas con el último hechizo que nos enseñó el señor Flitwick… y tenía la intención de preguntarte.

- Pues entonces de acuerdo – dijo Hermione - ¿A qué hora quedamos?

Les llevo solo unos segundos decidirlo.

* * *

Sydney pasó toda la tarde del viernes haciendo deberes con Ron, Hermione y Harry, pero cuando llegó el domingo – _Halloween_ – no se arrepintió en absoluto de haber practicado hasta la saciedad con Hermione el hechizo de congelación que les habían enseñado en clase de _Encantamientos_.

Un par de horas antes del banquete la joven dio su última clase, _Herbología _y esta vez debía estar inspirada porque incluso la profesora Sprout - que a veces llegaba a exasperarse un poco con ella por su torpeza, aunque lo disimulaba perfectamente - la alabó con sinceridad… y eso la ayudó a bajar a la fiesta contenta y sonriente.

Tomó asiento en su mesa con todos sus compañeros, contemplando sonriente las calabazas iluminadas desde dentro que colgaban del techo, sustituyendo a las largas velas encendidas que solían iluminar el comedor en las noches normales. Se habían colgado esqueletos bailarines en las paredes y algunos de ellos bailaban algo parecido al claqué sobre las mesas.

Vio un par de veces a Harry y los demás cenando en su mesa y los saludó, recibiendo a cambio sus sonrisas y saludos.

Precisamente estaba recibiendo uno de estos cuando vio entrar en el _Gran Comedor_ a Snape.

La inmensa mayoría de los alumnos no se percató de la entrada del maestro, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo, charlando y riendo con sus compañeros. Los que si se dieron cuenta prefirieron ignorarle, demostrando así su despreciativa indiferencia hacia el que era, sin duda alguna, el profesor más odiado de _Hogwarts_.

Sydney ignoro todo eso y se lo quedo mirando mientras pasaba ante ella. Llevaba puesta su habitual túnica negra, abotonada hasta arriba. La larga capa oscura perfilaba su figura y la hacía destacar por encima de cualquiera de las de sus colegas… exceptuando a Dumbledore, claro: él destacaba por sí mismo y pocos podían hacerle sombra.

Vio sentarse al profesor en la última silla del final y observó como contemplaba altivamente a los estudiantes. Se dio cuenta – mirándolo mucho – de algo que nadie más había notado… por primera vez el cabello de Snape no parecía grasiento: le caía limpio y negro sobre la mitad de la cara, dándole ese aspecto amenazador que junto con su voz, a veces sibilante, hacían de él una persona tan desagradable para todos.

Siguió observando el brillo de su pelo – sin ese aspecto grasiento los cabellos de Snape no parecían tan oscuros, aunque seguían siendo inquietantemente negros – y después de un rato se obligó a apartar la vista de él y a concentrarla en el plato, del que apenas había comido nada.

Segundos después volvió a alzar la vista y lo miró… y sus ojos se cruzaron.

Sentir aquella mirada negra que atrapaba la suya no fue la mejor experiencia que Sydney pasara en aquel momento, la verdad: se sintió turbada y nerviosa. Tuvo que bajar corriendo la vista y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se atreviera a levantarla… por lo que no se percató de que por encima del jolgorio propio de la fiesta, Snape la observaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

**III**

El mes de noviembre pasó sorprendentemente rápido. En _Hogwarts_ – desde hacía tres años, cuando se celebró con motivo del _Torneo de los Tres Magos_ – se había convertido en una costumbre organizar un baile de _Navidad_.

A mediados de diciembre, durante el desayuno, Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa, e instantáneamente todos los alumnos le prestaron atención.

- Este año, como tantos otros, tendrá lugar el día veinticuatro de este mes el baile de _Navidad_ – anunció, sonriente al ver la emoción en los juveniles rostros de los estudiantes – No hace falta decir que sé que la mayoría de vosotros asistiréis con vuestras parejas y quiero comunicar – hizo una pausa antes de pronunciar la siguiente frase – Que este año, para todos aquellos alumnos que se quieran presentar, se organizará un concurso de baile – un clamor se abrió paso entre las mesas - La profesora McGonagall pasará por vuestras mesas hoy después de la cena para recoger los nombres de las parejas que quieran inscribirse. El premió será una copa honorífica y cien galeones.

La exclamación fue general entre los alumnos.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Espero que este concurso cause expectación, para que podamos repetirlo el próximo año – agregó, sabiendo a lo que se atenía. Sabía que sus estudiantes harían lo posible para que el concurso se repitiera todos los años.

El director terminó de ultimar los detalles acerca del baile y el concurso y se sentó, mientras la sala se convertía en un rumor exaltado de conversaciones. A su alrededor, Sydney oía entre sus compañeros espontáneas peticiones para asistir a la fiesta juntos y para inscribirse en el concurso de baile, durante la cena.

Ella no recibió ninguna invitación… de momento.

Pero aunque nadie se le hubiera acercado para solicitar su compañía en el baile, Sydney conservó el ánimo durante el resto del día, porque todo lo relacionado con fiestas y concursos siempre la alegraban: bailar era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y los pocos que la habían visto hacerlo – compañeros de su antiguo colegio – coincidían en que se le daba muy bien.

_- ¡Cuanto ritmo! Ojalá y yo pudiera tener un poco_ – le había dicho cierta vez Maggie Philips, su mejor amiga de _Beauxbatons_, con una mueca de sana envidia en la cara.

Sydney acariciaba la idea de presentarse al concurso y rezó durante todo el día para que algún muchacho le pidiera ser su pareja. Tendrían dos semanas para ensayar y ella ya tenía en la cabeza el esbozo de una coreografía. Dumbledore había dicho que la música podía ser aportada por los propios concursantes.

Y precisamente estaba pensando en un tipo de melodía determinada…

* * *

- Pues yo aún no he conseguido pareja – decía Sydney horas después, en el recreo – Y eso que me gustaría presentarme al concurso de baile.

- ¿Te presentarás? – preguntó Hermione – Pues vas a tener que buscarte una pareja. Me extraña que no te lo hayan pedido ya: eres muy simpática.

- Gracias – replicó Sydney, sonriendo – Pero yo prefiero esperar a que sea el chico quien me lo pida… soy algo tradicional, para esas cosas – se sonrojó.

- Bueno – Hermione se encogió de hombros – Yo iré con Ron.

- ¿Si? Que pronto se lo has pedido – alegó Sydney, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

- No hace falta pedirlo – musitó Ron – Hermione tienen que venir conmigo a la fuerza… somos novios.

- ¿¡En serio!? – inquirió Sydney, asombrada – Pero yo no… es decir, nunca he notado nada… ¿¡desde cuando!?

- Desde quinto año – afirmó Hermione – Justo el día del baile se cumplirán dos años de nuestra relación.

- Vaya – manifestó tras una pausa Sydney, estupefacta – Jamás lo hubiera adivinado. Yo he visto cientos de parejas en _Beauxbatons_ y eran muchísimo más efusivas que vosotros… no os ofendáis – se apresuró a corregir, mientras a su espalda Harry disimulaba la risa – Es que… en fin…

- A mucha gente no le cuadra – dijo Hermione, indiferente – Pero a nosotros poco nos importa. ¿Verdad, Ron?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su novia.

Sydney, consolándose al pensar que ciertamente no había visto nada en Ron y Hermione que la hiciera sospechar que existía ese tipo de relación entre ellos y por lo tanto no había metido tan hasta el fondo la pata, se volvió hacia Harry.

- ¿Y tú con quien irás? – lo interrogó.

- ¡Oh! – dijo Harry, pillado momentáneamente por sorpresa – Iré con Ginny por supuesto.

- ¿Ginny también es tu novia?

- Desde el año pasado - asintió.

- Vaya, hombre, parece que no me entero de nada – se lamentó Sydney - ¿Alguien más tiene pareja en este grupo y yo no lo sé?

Hermione rió.

- No te preocupes, es que eres nueva.

- Si, ya se nota.

- Bueno – dijo Ron – Dejando a un lado el tema de las parejas… quédate tranquila, estoy seguro de que no irás a ese baile sin pareja. Antes de que termine el día, verás como alguien te lo pide.

- Dios te oiga – suspiró Sydney.

Deseó que el pelirrojo tuviera razón, pues sentía un gran deseo de participar, no solo en el baile, sino también en el concurso… solo le cabía esperar.

* * *

Sydney se hallaba en las escaleras, de camino al comedor, cuando su oportunidad se le cruzó por el camino.

Bajaba desilusionada y un poco triste a cenar, porque ningún chico le había pedido que fuera su pareja en el baile… iba casi por la mitad de las escaleras cuando sintió que un dedo la golpeaba suave e insistentemente en el hombro.

Se volvió y vio ante ella el atractivo rostro moreno de un muchacho al que no conocía de nada, pero que era muy guapo y que le sonrío al captar su atención.

- Hola – la saludó el joven y le tendió la mano – Me llamo Kenneth Martínez.

Sydney le estrechó la mano.

- Sydney Clavell.

- Sé cual es tu nombre – replicó el chico, aplicando la sonrisa solo a sus ojos, de un tono azul pizarra sorprendentemente oscuro - ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

Una genuina sonrisa se dibujó en el bello rostro de la australiana.

- No – contestó - ¿Querías pedírmelo?

- Si – contestó el muchacho, asintiendo sonriente – Además… buscaba una pareja para el concurso de baile. ¿Te importaría presentarte conmigo?

Sydney sintió deseos de saltar de alegría.

- ¡Por supuesto! – declaró – Precisamente yo también quería una pareja para presentarme.

- Pues bajemos juntos, entonces – le propuso Kenneth – Me gustaría llegar a tiempo, no vaya a ser que McGonagall pase revista antes de que lleguemos.

- Eso no pasará – aseguró Sydney y junto a él descendió todos los escalones.

- Aún no tengo una coreografía ni una música determinada – manifestó Kenneth, mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo - ¿Tú has pensado en algo?

- Si – musitó Sydney - ¿Sabes lo que es el _Tango_?

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Kenneth, al parecer gratamente sorprendido – Mis padres son argentinos. Yo nací en _Londres_, pero desde pequeño me han enseñado entre los dos a bailar. ¿Tú sabes bailar el _Tango_?

- Conozco algunos pasos básicos – dijo Sydney - ¿Podrías enseñarme lo demás?

- Con los ojos cerrados – declaró Kenneth y al ver su sonrisa ella no pudo evitar reír.

Él también rió.

Entraron juntos en el comedor y viendo que estaba todo tranquilo tomaron asiento en sus respectivas mesas para esperar a la subdirectora.

Cuando apareció McGonagall para tomar los nombres de los concursantes del baile fueron corriendo a inscribirse.

* * *

Los siguientes días y semanas hasta el baile transcurrieron entre clases, nervios y ensayos. Las salas comunes de las casas, el patio de recreo e incluso los terrenos habían sido convertidos en improvisadas pistas de baile por las parejas que aspiraban a ganar el concurso: el número de participantes era sorprendente y en aquellos días no era raro encontrarse a los estudiantes ensayando sus pasos en cualquier parte del castillo, hasta en los pasillos… lo que a más de uno le costó una sanción por parte del señor Filch, el amargado conserje de la escuela.

La noche de _Nochebuena_, todos los estudiantes disfrutaron de una magnífica cena de _Navidad_ en el _Gran Comedor_, que estaba más atestado que nunca, considerando las fechas que eran: prácticamente ningún alumno había querido perderse el acontecimiento y eran pocos los que no habían renunciado a pasar las fiestas en familia.

Después de la comida se habilitó la pista en el centro del comedor, para todos aquellos que quisieran divertirse un rato o calentar motores antes del concurso, que dio comienzo pocas horas después.

Moviéndose nerviosa sobre sus pies, Sydney observó los últimos pasos de la pareja que los precedía. Kenneth y ella eran los quintos en salir a la pista y a pesar de haber practicado hasta la saciedad, cada segundo libre que ambos habían tenido durante aquellas semanas, no podía evitar que en ese momento las piernas le temblaran.

Para distraer su cabeza atribulada, ignoró los aplausos que anunciaban el final de la actuación de los otros y buscó caras conocidas entre los asistentes. Encontró, como no, a Harry y los demás: Hermione lucía una túnica preciosa de color malva, que combinaba perfectamente con su leonado cabello. A su lado, Ron la saludó con la mano, enfundado en una preciosa túnica de gala de tonos oscuros, parecida a la de su amigo y ella le correspondió, mientras sus ojos se derivaban hacía Ginny, que vestía una túnica rosa pálido que resaltaba maravillosamente el fulgurante color de su pelo y las divertidas pecas de su nariz. La joven Weasley se había arreglado el cabello, ondulándoselo y ciertamente parecía más mayor... Sydney miró a ambos jóvenes, que aguardaban entre la multitud cogidos de la mano y le pareció que hacían una pareja perfecta.

Saludó a Ginny sonriente al captar su mirada y la muchacha le devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo, señalándole la túnica con ademán ufano… días atrás le había pedido consejo acerca de un modelo que la hiciera parecer espectacular y tras estudiar el tema, juntas habían decidido idear y elaborar los bocetos para las dos y enviarlos después por correo a la tienda de túnicas de _Hogsmeade_, como encargo… especificando que los modelos debían estar listos para la próxima visita que la escuela realizara a la villa, a fin de que pudieran recogerlos en persona antes del baile.

Ahora, mientras la señora McGonagall, desde la mesa del jurado – donde los profesores puntuaban las coreografías – les dio paso, Sydney se permitió sentirse satisfecha con el resultado: ambas túnicas resaltaban lo mejor de cada una…

- Vamos – le dijo Kenneth, sacándola de sus pensamientos al arrastrarla de la mano hasta la pista.

Sydney se detuvo frente a él en el centro de la pista, con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa triunfal grabada en la cara.

El baile comenzó.

Bastaron apenas unos minutos para que toda la atención de la sala se centrara en ellos. Pocos alumnos habían visto en su vida un baile como aquel y se esforzaron por retener algunos pasos en sus mentes, para después practicarlos.

Kenneth y Sydney giraron, se unieron y se separaron, con tal sincronización que incluso los profesores estaban admirados… por lo menos la mayoría de ellos. Los bailarines se sonreían, sabiendo de sobra la admiración que despertaban y que esa misma admiración les podría ayudar a ganar el premio.

Habían ensayado mucho y muy duro para conseguir eso.

Durante un segundo reinó la sorpresa, cuando Kenneth subió a su pareja a la mesa de los profesores y desde ahí la joven ejecutó los mejores movimientos del baile. Todos los jueces miraban asombrados y a la vez fascinados como la chica se movía… y mientras tanto, Snape se preguntaba por qué tenía que haber quedado la muchacha situada justo frente a él.

Observó con el ceño fruncido la manera en que se menaban las caderas de la chica bajo su ajustada túnica, cortada a forma que pareciera un provocativo vestido de fiesta _muggle_. Un rictus amargo se le dibujó en los labios, cuando el cuerpo de ella empezó a balancearse de manera que atrapó irremediablemente su mirada: en realidad no deseaba mirar de esa forma a su alumna, como si tuviera algún interés en ella más allá del terreno profesional y lo exasperaba la idea de sentirse hipnotizado por la misteriosa danza de su cuerpo y, sobre todo, por el posible hecho de que cualquiera de sus colegas pudiera verlo en semejante situación.

Pero nadie alcanzó a ser testigo de esa extraña proeza, porque al compás de la música Sydney fue bajada de la mesa por su compañero de baile y tras hacerla dar sucesivas vueltas sobre sus pies, la atrapó por la cintura con un solo brazo, quedando la joven pegada a él y un poco inclinada hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos enfocaban seductoramente al público… mientras la música terminaba.

Los aplausos empezaron tímidos en un rincón del corro que se había formado alrededor de ellos, para verlos mejor. A la ovación creciente de los alumnos se unieron algunos profesores, hasta que Dumbledore, tomando la iniciativa, se levantó y les aplaudió furiosamente, ejemplo que siguieron muchos de sus camaradas… pero no todos.

Sydney y Kenneth saludaron sonrientes y sudorosos – cansados – a sus compañeros, e incluso giraron para ejecutar una respetuosa reverencia ante la mesa del jurado. Kenneth había sugerido esto durante uno de los ensayos, como modo de halagar y ganar algún punto extra y a Sydney le había parecido bien… siempre y cuando se hiciera con respeto y no con intención de presumir o adular hipócritamente.

- Bueno – suspiró la profesora McGonagall, con su voz amplificada cien veces por un hechizo – Parece… parece que será difícil, elegir ganador. Lo han hecho indudablemente bien. El jurado procede a darles su puntuación.

Uno a uno los maestros levantaron su cartulina y ambos bailarines sonrieron de oreja a oreja al ver la ristra de ochos, nueves – y hasta un diez, el primer diez de todo el concurso. De Dumbledore, por supuesto – que había dibujados en ellas.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Pero qué demonios…? – prorrumpió de pronto Kenneth, al tiempo que McGonagall anunciaba a la siguiente pareja.

Sydney observó en la misma dirección en la que se dirigían los ojos de su compañero y desilusionada captó el motivo de su enfado: la cartulina de Snape les había otorgado solo un mísero tres.

- Ese tipo es… todos nos han dado puntuaciones altas. La suya debería ser igual – se quejó Kenneth, entre dientes.

Desde la mesa principal le llegaba desafiante la sonrisa de Snape, que se daba perfecta cuenta de la exasperada reacción del alumno.

- No le hagas caso – aconsejó Sydney – Es Snape. Si no fastidia no está contento.

Kenneth bufó, pero accedió sin resistencia a acompañarla hasta el corro de espectadores… nada más llegar se les acercaron Ron y Harry, con Hermione y Ginny detrás.

- Ha sido fantástico – dijo sin más Hermione, admirada.

- Te mueves muy bien – manifestó Ginny, sonriéndole.

- Deberíais haber sacado todo dieses – musitó Ron, tajante.

- Si – coincidió Harry – Aún no hemos visto a los demás, pero sinceramente creo que sois los mejores del concurso.

- Gracias – replicó Sydney, sinceramente halagada.

- Ese malnacido de Snape nos ha dado solo un tres de puntuación – dijo Kenneth, molesto – Y sabe perfectamente lo buena que ha sido nuestra actuación.

- Claro que lo sabe – concordó Hermione, apretando los labios con disgusto -¿Pero tú crees qué le importa? Si fuerais de _Slytherin_, otro gallo os cantaría.

- Es cierto – dijo Sydney, apesadumbrada – Pero hemos sacado muy buena puntuación, Ken: no creo que ese tres nos perjudique demasiado.

- Espero – dijo Kenneth – Porque yo quiero ganar.

- Yo también - coincidió Sydney.

Y lo mejor era no pensar en nada más. ¿A quien le importaba lo que pudiera pensar Snape? Se ganaban el concurso, no sería gracias a él y si perdían… bueno… no iba a ser necesariamente a causa de un cochino tres, ¿no? Seguramente su derrota, de producirse, sería debida a que la actuación de alguna de las otras parejas había sido superior a la suya y nada tendrían que ver las artimañas de Severus Snape. Lo habían hecho lo suficientemente bien como para que nada de eso les afectara.


	4. Capítulo 4

**IV**

Las _Navidades_ fueron un tiempo de tranquilidad y relax. Desgraciadamente, las vacaciones duraron poco y Sydney y sus amigos pronto tuvieron que regresar a las clases… no muy dispuestos, la verdad.

Después de que juntos ganaran el premio del concurso de baile, Ken y Sydney entablaron una duradera amistad. Sorprendentemente, durante una visita a _Hogsmeade, _el joven la sorprendió regalándole un colgante de plata con su nombre grabado, que compró en una pequeña joyería de la localidad.

Sydney apenas sonrió al recibir el regalo y no por qué no le gustara, sino porque veía en aquel gesto – y en la expresión ilusionada que adornaba el rostro de Ken cuando se lo entregó - algo más que un simple capricho… ojalá que no se estuviera interesando en ella como parecía estar haciéndolo, porque no era esa la clase de sentimientos que ella albergaba por él. Eran amigos y nada más.

Pero más adelante, a finales del mes de enero, las sospechas de Sydney se confirmaron: Kenneth le pidió que fuera su novia… y ella se vio en la incomoda situación de tener que decirle que no. Puso todo su empeño y sensibilidad en evitar herirlo y, aunque finalmente él captó el mensaje y quedaron como amigos, en el fondo ella sabía que le había hecho daño al desilusionarlo.

Andando el tiempo, Ken terminó por desentenderse de ella y su amistad se redujo a unos cuantos saludos cordiales y a escuetas conversaciones cuando se encontraban a solas en alguna parte, algo que no solía suceder muy a menudo… el único recuerdo que le quedó a Sydney de su antigua amistad fue el colgante que él le regalara y que ella conservó por respeto.

Poco tiempo después de todo aquello se presentó en _Hogwarts_ el gélido mes de febrero… y con él llegaron los problemas.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho.

Estaba sentado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, frente a su escritorio y ante él acababa de dejar una carta a su nombre escrita en pergamino.

La misiva pertenecía a Selena Clavell, la madre de Sydney, que cursaba su último año en _Hogwarts_ dentro de la casa _Ravenclaw_: le pedía permiso para poder asistir con su marido a la temporada de _Quidditch_. Había pensado que podían aprovechar esa oportunidad para que la muchacha y su padrastro interactuaran más.

_La idea ha sido de Rowan_ – decía la epístola – _Él piensa que a lo mejor así podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro: se codea más con su hijastra y mejoran su relación y de paso puede presenciar la famosa temporada de Quidditch del colegio… esto último suena un poco oportunista, pero te aseguro que no hay nada de eso en las intenciones de Rowan. Él desea de verdad que Sydney abandone ese recelo despectivo con el que siempre lo trata. Solo está intentando congeniar con ella, él la quiere._

_Sé que mi petición puede parecer descabellada, Albus y no te obligo a decir que si, pero me gustaría mucho que aceptarás. Harías las cosas más fáciles para todos._

_Por favor, respóndeme pronto._

_Cariñosos saludos:_

_Selena._

Dumbledore suspiró. Iba contra las reglas permitir la presencia de los familiares de los alumnos en los partidos pero, como a todo, a aquella situación también podía hallársele una salida.

Pensó que tal vez…

Podía concederle una oportunidad a ese hombre y además contentar a todos los estudiantes, porque era consciente de lo desconsiderado que sería dejar venir solo a los padres de Sydney. Así que lo mejor, a su juicio, sería darles la misma posibilidad al resto de familiares.

Sin excepción.

_Lo discutiré con los demás y si la propuesta es aceptada,_ _la anunciaré esta misma noche_.

De esta forma sería imparcial y podría ver a algunos de sus viejos amigos. Pensó en los Weasley y en Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry.

Sirius había sido encarcelado varios años atrás en _Azkaban_ – la temida cárcel para magos – por un delito que no había cometido. Gracias a la intervención de Harry y sus amigos hacía apenas un año, se había podido demostrar del todo su inocencia y eso le había llevado a ser ampliamente recompensado por el _Ministerio: _Sirius había recibido una monumental suma de dinero en compensación de daños, pero a pesar de que ni un solo galeón era capaz de solventar los suplicios sufridos en _Azkaban_, al menos si lo había ayudado a comprarse una preciosa casa al sur del país _Inglaterra_, donde se había ido a vivir finalmente con su ahijado.

Los Dursley, los únicos parientes vivos y conocidos de Harry, se habían sentido muy afortunados por poder perder de vista para siempre al muchacho.

_Muggles sin razón…_ - se dijo Albus, menando negativamente su plateada cabeza – _No saben la suerte que representa tener a un chico como Harry con ellos._

Dumbledore era plenamente consciente – y un gran admirador – de todas las virtudes que poseía Harry: su valor, su fuerza y su lealtad para con sus amigos. Si. Harry era una joya muy difícil de encontrar, en los años que corrían.

Pero no debía detenerse ahora pensando en eso. Había cosas que hacer concernientes a su cargo y aunque le hubiera gustado pasar sentado allí las horas muertas, rememorando buenos pensamientos, se aplicó a sí mismo cierta disciplina y se obligó a trabajar.

* * *

Sydney estaba sentada en la mesa de _Ravenclaw_, desayunando, cuando por las ventanas comenzaron a entrar las lechuzas.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver a su lechuza negra volar hacia ella y se preguntó que le habría mandado esta vez su madre… parecía obsesionada por enviarle cada semana ropa y comida.

_Como si aquí no tuviera bastante de eso_ – pensó, divertida.

_Sofía_ se detuvo a su lado en la mesa y ella la premió con parte de su desayuno mientras le quitaba el sobre que traía en la pata y abriéndolo lo leía.

Era una carta de su madre, en efecto y en ella le comunicaba que ese año, habiendo recibido en mensaje de Dumbledore de que todos los padres estaban invitados a asistir si les apetecía a la temporada de _Quidditch_…

_¡Oh, no!_

Leyendo algunas líneas más su temor se confirmó.

Su madre y su padrastro vendrían a verla.

_Esto no puede ser_ – metió a toda prisa la epístola en el sobre – _No puede ser. No pueden venir_.

Y rápida como el rayo procedió a escribirles. Allí mismo sacó un pedazo de pergamino y con su pluma les mandó una nota, inventándose mil motivos para que ellos no acudieran a su encuentro.

No le molestaba que su madre pudiera asistir a los partidos y pasar la temporada con ella, pero en cuanto a su padrastro…

No pensaba permitir que viniera.

_Seguro que ha sido idea suya, maldita sea_ – pensó, mientras ataba el mensaje a la pata de su lechuza y la mandaba directamente a volar.

El animal chilló a modo de despedida, antes de alzar el vuelo y alejarse.

No estaba segura – mejor dicho, no creía que tuviera ninguna posibilidad – de que sus requerimientos fueran a ser atendidos, porque su madre pensaba que lo mejor para ella era que de una vez por todas apretara lazos con su padrastro y que dejaran de llevarse mal y por lo tanto lo más probable es que no la escuchara.

_Pero tenía que intentarlo_ – pensó – _Tenía que intentar evitarlo_.

Ni siquiera podía enfadarse o culpar a su madre, si prefería ignorar sus excusas… al fin y al cabo ella no estaba la tanto de nada.

- No sé si ha sido una buena idea – dijo la mujer, suspirando.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, su esposo suspiró a su vez y posó una mano cariñosa sobre su antebrazo.

- No te eches atrás ahora, Sel. Claro que ha sido una buena idea. Pero comprende que es normal que Sydney se resista: para ella todo este asunto del padrastro es nuevo y la repele… es natural, solo tiene diecisiete años. Aunque sea mayor de edad, sigue siendo demasiado joven y es lógico que a su edad sea un poco inmadura.

- Lo sé – coincidió Selena, entristecida - ¿Pero puede tardar mucho en aceptarte? Llevamos seis meses casados y ella aún no se acostumbra a ti…

- Son cosas de la adolescencia. Piensa que su padre murió cuando ella era pequeña y que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida sola contigo: ha creado su mundo a raíz del tuyo y eso hace que ahora rechace la entrada de alguien más en ese mundo.

Selena compuso una expresión afligida. Sabía que su marido tenía toda la razón. Sydney no era más que una niña que había vivido sin padre varios años de su vida y era natural que a esas alturas no deseara ningún suplente.

_Pero Rowan no quiere suplir Derek_ – pensó – _Son muy distintos el uno del otro_.

Claro que eso para Sydney no parecía contar.

- De todos modos, ya está hecho – continuó Rowan, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones – Dumbledore ya anunció a todos que este año permitirá la asistencia de familiares a los partidos. Y lo ha hecho precisamente por ti, para echarte una mano, porque sois buenos amigos… así que no puedes despreciar su ayuda, ¿verdad que no?

Selena alzó la mirada, clavándola en la de su esposo. Este le sonreía tímidamente, aguardando una respuesta.

- Claro que no – contestó ella, sonriendo a su vez.

- Perfecto – manifestó Rowan, contento – Me alegro de que pienses así, cielo, porque ya verás como esto nos ayuda.

- Espero – suspiró Selena, esperanzada.

- Verás como si – dijo Rowan, inclinándose hacia delante para besarla brevemente en los labios – Y no quiero que te arrepientas – le advirtió, en tono de broma – Porque este fin de semana salimos para _Hogwarts_… será como volver de nuevo al colegio.

- Si – concordó Selena – Clases para adultos.

Rowan rió.

* * *

Sydney agregó las raíces de _mandrágora_ a su poción y removió el contenido. Su compañera de mesa, Thelma Hicks, estaba reduciendo a polvo uno de los ingredientes con el mortero.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó Sydney – Ya he terminado con esto.

- Si, gracias – dijo la otra y le pasó el machacador – Machaca tú un poco, yo estoy algo cansada.

Sydney sonrío.

- ¿Patrick te estuvo rondando esta noche, otra vez? – inquirió, sonriendo con picardía.

Thelma se sonrojó.

Sydney aguantó como pudo la risa: Patrick Rótterdam era el novio de Thelma. Tenía un año menos que ella y últimamente no había quien los separara, teniendo en cuenta que ese era el último año de su compañera en _Hogwarts_… aprovechaban todo el tiempo que podían para estar juntos antes de que el curso terminara.

- Eh… yo… Filch casi nos coge – confesó, azorada.

Esta vez Sydney rió con ganas, tantas que Snape desde su mesa levantó la vista para mirarla. Sintiendo la censura del profesor la joven moderó su arrebato y continuó hablando con Thelma en voz baja.

- Tenéis que tener más cuidado – le aconsejó – Si os pillan haciendo jueguecitos de esos en plena noche, os caerá encima una buena.

- Lo sé, pero no fue culpa nuestra – arguyó Thelma y apretó los labios – Es esa maldita _Señora Norris._ Siempre metiendo las narices donde no debe.

Sydney sonrió apenas: La _Señora Norris_ era una gata flacucha e impertinente que pertenecía a Argus Filch, el odiado conserje de la escuela. El animal tenía por costumbre de patrullar con su amo – ya fuera juntos o por separado – por los pasillos de _Hogwarts_ y cada vez que pescaba a alguien en alguna actividad mínimamente ilícita, enseguida aparecía Filch por alguna parte, como si la extraña gata y él tuvieran telepatía y se hacía cargo del que hubieran pillado in fraganti… la _Señora Norris_ era, para muchos, el mayor terror de _Hogwarts_.

_Pero solo si descontamos a Filch y, por supuesto, a Severus Snape_ – se dijo – _Esa alimaña parece una monja comparada con cualquiera de ellos. _

- Yo que tú, tomaría nuevas precauciones – le dijo, terminando de machacar el ingrediente – La próxima vez quizás no tengáis tanta suerte.

Thelma hizo una mueca, mientras veía a su compañera verter el polvo del mortero en el caldero que estaban utilizando para elaborar la poción. Mientras se inclinaba un poco para observar que todo fuera correctamente allá dentro, la muchacha morena vio que del cuello de su amiga colgaba una cadena de plata, con un medallón al final.

- ¡Eh! – manifestó, tomando sorprendida en objeto en su mano izquierda - ¿Qué es esto? No te lo había visto antes.

- Ah, eso – dijo Sydney, sin concederle importancia – Es un regalo. De Ken.

- ¿Ken? ¿Ese monumento con el que bailaste en el concurso?

- Si, ese. Me lo compró hace tiempo en _Hogsmeade_.

- Umm… vaya, vaya ¿Tenemos novio, señorita Clavell?

- No. Ken y yo solo somos amigos.

- Si, claro. Ahora se les llama así, ¿no?

- Por favor – rezongó Sydney, para remover el caldero – No digas tonterías…

Pero en ese momento Thelma le dio un asustado codazo para indicarle que callara. Sydney giró sobre sí misma y vieron venir hacia ellas a Snape, con cara de pocos amigos… o casi ninguno.

El profesor se detuvo frente a su mesa y mirándolas de arriba abajo dijo:

- Están ustedes distrayéndose de su trabajo, señoritas. ¿Puedo saber que motivo tienen para hacerlo?

Thelma y Sydney se miraron. Si no lograban salvarse en un segundo, estarían perdidas.

- No… no es nada – manifestó la australiana, intentando mantener la compostura – Consultábamos un aspecto de la poción…

Snape la vio remeterse el colgante por dentro de la túnica e inmediatamente alargó el brazo y lo atrapó, sacándolo a la luz de nuevo.

- ¿Es esto lo que las mantenía distraídas? – inquirió, molesto – Nunca la había visto con esta joya antes, señorita Clavell, ¿es un regalo? ¿De quien?

Y no soltaba el colgante.

- De nadie – musitó Sydney, tratando de arrebatárselo.

Snape tiró suavemente de él e impidió de esta manera que ella lo recuperara. La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pero eso no fue lo único que Snape hizo… tiró con fuerza del colgante y se lo arrancó.

Sydney se llevó la mano al cuello al sentir el violento tirón. Tanto Thelma como ella estaban asombradas de ver lo que acababa de hacer el profesor.

- Vuelvan ahora mismo a sus quehaceres, si no quieren que les reste puntos a _Ravenclaw_ – declaró Snape, volviéndose para dirigirse hacia su mesa.

Sydney apretó los labios, indignada. ¿¡Se creía aquel cetrino que podía hacerle lo que le viniera en gana!? Pues ya le demostraría ella que no era fácil de avasallar.

El poco tiempo que quedaba de clase transcurrió rápido. Cuando la campana sonó, Thelma y Sydney recogieron sus cosas.

- Eh – le dijo la morena, tocándola en el brazo – Yo que tú le pediría que me devolviera el colgante, antes de que se le ocurra tirarlo a la basura.

- No te preocupes, lo haré.

- Te espero en el comedor – se despidió Thelma, abandonando la clase.

Sydney aguardó hasta que el último alumno estuvo fuera y se acercó a la mesa de Snape. Este se encontraba distraído, leyendo un libro.

- Profesor – lo llamó.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, señorita Clavell? – preguntó Snape, sin apartar su mirada del libro.

Esto la exaspero más de lo que ya lo estaba.

- He venido a que me devuelva mi colgante, señor. Ya ha acabado la clase.

- Su colgante ha sido requisado – anunció Snape, indiferente – No me gusta que nadie se distraiga en mis clases y usted y la señorita Hicks estaban haciendo justamente eso, por causa de ese pequeño medallón… así que si se queda esta semana sin él, probablemente aprenda usted a no andarse con tonterías mientras elabora pociones.

¡Eso era demasiado! Pretendía arrebatarle su colgante durante toda una semana por una nimiedad. Thelma y ella no estaban distrayéndose como él decía: la poción iba estupendamente y la tenían controlada… Dios sabría por qué, pero Snape estaba haciendo todo aquello adrede. Con crueldad.

_Estúpido_ – pensó, enfadada – _Si cree que le va a resultar tan fácil…_

- He venido por mi colgante, señor y me lo llevaré – le espeto, muy seria. Snape seguía sin levantar la vista del libro - ¿¡Quiere hacer el favor de mirarme!?

Él la ignoró. Ni tan siquiera se dignaba a mirarla. Se hacía el indiferente a propósito, para molestarla.

Y le estaba saliendo bien.

- Le he dicho ya, señorita Clavell, que su colgante está requisado – declaró Snape, continuando con su pose ausente, pero dejando entrever un ánimo mucho más tenso – Si lo quiere, venga a pedírmelo la semana que viene. Ahora váyase a clase, con el resto de sus compañeros.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Verle tan ajeno de sus problemas y regodeándose al maltratarla pudo más que su sentido del deber, la diplomacia, o la razón.

Sydney alargó la mano y agarró el libro que leía Snape. Alzando el brazo sobre su cabeza se lo quitó de las manos y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

Eso funcionó.

Snape se levantó, enfadado.

- ¿¡Qué cree que hace!? – prorrumpió – Ese libro lo estaba leyendo. Recójalo ahora mismo y devuélvamelo.

- ¡Devuélvame usted mi colgante! – exigió Sydney.

- Ya le he dicho que… - comenzó Snape.

- No me importa lo que me haya dicho – lo cortó Sydney – Usted no tenía ningún derecho a arrebatarme lo que es mío – agarró el medallón, que descansaba en un rincón de la mesa del profesor – Esto me pertenece. Y me da igual lo que usted haya pensado hacer con él, me lo llevaré… no podrá impedirlo.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron como platos. Era la primera vez en su vida de profesor que un alumno lo trataba de esa manera, como si fuera superior a él.

Y eso no era cierto.

- No puede contradecir los castigos de un profesor, señorita Clavell y desde luego no los míos. Si he decidido requisarle el colgante ha sido tan solo culpa suya – alegó, inclinándose para quitarle el colgante – Y hará usted lo que yo quiera.

- Apártese de mí, cretino – le espetó Sydney… y con soberana osadía le puso la mano en el pecho y lo empujo.

Snape se tambaleó y retrocedió dos pasos. Su rostro reflejaba furia y estupefacción.

- Si vuelve usted a quitarme algo sin una buena razón hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore – lo amenazó Sydney – Seguro que él sabrá como meterlo en cintura.

Y tras decir esto se marchó.

Snape quedó solo en la mazmorra, sintiendo bullir el enojo dentro de él. Esa condenada… muchacha…

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó, golpeando fuertemente con el puño en la mesa.

Durante al menos cinco minutos estuvo profiriendo insultos e improperios contra la chica. Palabras no aptas para los sensibles oídos de Sydney.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó y con él los familiares de los estudiantes.

Llegaron en las mismas calesas, tiradas por caballos invisibles, que usaban los alumnos de a partir de segundo curso para llegar al colegio. La mayoría estaba ya en _Hogwarts_ a las diez y media de la mañana y a lo largo del día se fueron reuniendo cada vez más padres.

Lo alumnos salían a esperarlos en los terrenos exteriores del colegio y justamente allí se encontraba Harry con sus amigos cuando Sirius llegó… su padrino bajó de la calesa junto con los Weasley, con una maleta pequeña en la mano y una ancha sonrisa en su atractivo rostro moreno.

- Hola, Harry – lo saludó, contento, mientras los padres de Ron hacían lo propio con sus hijos.

Harry abrazó a su padrino y por encima de su hombro pudo ver a los gemelos, Fred y George, que bajaban en ese momento de la calesa.

- ¡Eh, Fred, George! – oyó exclamar a su espalda a Ron.

En un segundo el pelirrojo pasó corriendo a su lado y separándose de él, el propio Harry se disculpó con Sirius y fue a saludar a los gemelos.

- Harry, muchacho, ¿como estás? – dijo George, sonriente - ¿Que tal van las cosas por aquí?

- Muy bien – contestó Harry – Este año nos hacen estudiar mucho más, pero vamos tirando…

- ¡Esa mano, cuñado! – lo saludó jovialmente Fred, que acababa de llegar y que le tendió la suya.

A Harry eso de _cuñado_ le sonó raro, pero él y los gemelos eran amigos así que no podía negarse a estrecharles la mano… se arrepintió poco después, cuando una leve descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el brazo, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa.

Los gemelos rieron como locos.

- ¡Has picado! – declaró George, sin poder contener la risa.

- ¡George! – la enojada voz de la señora Weasley se oyó por encima de las carcajadas de ambos - ¿Qué le has hecho a Harry? ¿Es qué no os da vergüenza? ¡Por amor de Dios, es el novio de vuestra hermana! Pronto pasará a formar parte de la familia, así que dejadle en paz.

- Jo, mamá – manifestó Fred, fastidiado porque su madre siempre les estropeaba las mejores bromas – Pero si ha sido solo una inocente broma _muggle_. Entre ellos la usan constantemente.

- Vosotros no sois _muggles_ – replicó Molly, malhumorada – Y más os vale comportaros, si no queréis que os castigue, mandándoos de vuelta a vuestra casa.

Los dos pelirrojos compusieron sendas muecas de frustración y decidieron dejar las bromas para más tarde, cuando la autora de sus días se encontrara a varios kilómetros de distancia de ellos.

Más allá de Sirius y de los Weasley, Dumbledore se había reunido en la entrada de _Hogwarts_ con Sydney y la acompañaba al encuentro de sus padres, que acababan de llegar.

- Selena – saludó a la mujer, sonriendo nada más verla.

- Albus, hola – lo correspondió ella, permitiendo que la abrazara – Ya estamos aquí.

- Bienvenidos – musitó Dumbledore, separándose de ella - ¿Este es tu marido? – quiso saber, enfocando al hombre bajo y robusto que estaba junto a la mujer – Rowan, ¿verdad?

- Si, señor – el aludido le estrecho la mano – Es un honor volver a verle. Yo estudié aquí.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- He leído su expediente. Muy buenas calificaciones, señor Hammers.

- Gracias – manifestó Rowan, sonriendo.

- Rowan siempre ha sido muy inteligente – musitó Selena y sonriendo orgullosa se volvió para saludar a su hija – Hola, cielo.

Sydney la abrazó, ignorando la mirada de su padrastro mientras este se mantenía al margen. Desde su posición, Dumbledore también observó la escena… y de repente pensó que en ese hombre había algo extraño que no le agradaba en absoluto.

- Hola, Sydney – dijo Rowan, acercándose a abrazar a la muchacha cuando su madre la soltó.

La joven retrocedió, poniendo cara de pocos amigos. Selena, contemplando azorada la escena, carraspeó y vio a su esposo retirarse de su hija con una sonrisa de plástico impresa en los labios.

Ya sabía ella que eso empezaría así.


	5. Capítulo 5

**V**

El lunes se jugó el primer partido de la temporada: _Gryffindor_ contra _Slytherin_.

Todo el mundo fue al estadio a presenciar el partido y las clases de la tarde se suspendieron para que alumnos y profesores pudieran asistir sin problemas… Sydney ocupó su sitio entre su madre y su padrastro en la zona reservada a _Ravenclaw_, junto con el resto de sus compañeros y sus familias.

Junto a ellos, en las gradas situadas al lado de las suyas, pudo ver a Hermione, que estaba sentada junto a sus padres, los Weasley y Hagrid. Al lado del guardabosque Sydney vio a un hombre enjuto y de cabello negro, inclinado ligeramente hacia delante para observar mejor la actuación de _Gryffindor_ en el partido.

Por su aspecto, juraría que ese hombre era Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry: ella había oído hablar tanto de Sirius como de Harry Potter y conocía perfectamente su historia. Cuando se enteró de que había sido acusado y encarcelado – sin previo juicio – injustamente, sintió indignación y una pena enorme por él, porque había pasado doce años en _Azkaban – _el solo nombre le producía escalofríos – sin razón.

_Suerte que Harry lo descubrió todo y consiguió que fuera indultado_ – pensó, esbozando una complacida sonrisa.

Y gracias a eso, Harry había logrado abandonar por fin el hogar de los _muggles_ con los que vivía, para irse a vivir con su padrino. Sydney había oído – de los propios labios del chico – que Harry no soportaba a sus tíos ni mucho menos a su primo… y se alegraba por él, porque por fin hubiera podido librarse de ellos y empezar una nueva vida junto a alguien a quien de verdad quería.

El partido comenzó y atenta a las palabras de la comentarista – una excéntrica joven rubia llamada Luna Lovegood que era su compañera de casa - Sydney siguió el partido además de con los ojos, con los oídos: fue testigo de la competición latente que existía entre las dos casas y que se reflejó perfectamente en aquel juego, donde más de un jugador contrario resultó herido por procedimientos dudosos… que generalmente procedían de un canijo rubio con túnica de _Slytherin_.

_Malfoy…_ - se dijo Sydney, apretando los dientes - _¿Es que no es capaz de respetar ni siquiera el juego? Es un tramposo de categoría mundial._

Cruzándose de brazos se tragó su indignación, porque de todos modos ella no podía hacer nada. Aunque le hubiera gustado ser una experta golpeadora para endilgarle todas las _Bludgers_ a Draco, a ser posible en las partes más dolorosas de su cuerpo, sabía que esa oportunidad nunca se le presentaría. Entre otras cosas porque el _Quidditch_ no se le daba nada bien…

- No deberías estar tan tensa – dijo una voz a su lado.

Una mano grande se posó en su hombro y Sydney alzó la mirada para encontrarse de lleno con la cara redonda y atractiva de su padrastro. Rowan le sonrío, de una manera que crispo los nervios de la muchacha y le hizo sentir escalofríos de aprensión en la espalda.

Bruscamente se deshizo del agarre del hombre y continuó mirando el partido, con la espalda tensa hasta que consiguió relajarse… cuando vio a Harry lanzarse en picado y hacerse con la _Snitch_.

El público casi al completo se levantó de sus asientos para vitorearle y aplaudir y Sydney, emocionada, siguió el ejemplo. Harry era realmente magnífico, jugando al _Quidditch_: tenía una gracia y un don natural para manejarse sobre su escoba y contando con el excelente modelo que poseía - una _Saeta de Fuego, _que entre los entendidosera considerada como la mejor escoba de todos los tiempos - era comprensible que tuviera por costumbre ganar.

Vio a Ron y a los demás que invadían el campo para felicitar a Harry después de concluido el partido: _Gryffindor_ había machacado a _Slytherin_ por 300 puntos a 89. Sydney se encaramó a su tribuna para saltársela y acudir junto a los otros, pero alguien la agarró del brazo.

Cuando se volvió, sorprendida, dispuesta a censurar a su agarrante, se dio cuenta de que nuevamente se trataba de su padrastro.

- Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer – dijo Rowan y sus dedos se apretaron en torno a la carne suave de su antebrazo.

- Déjame en paz – le espetó Sydney, soltándose bruscamente y saltando de la tribuna.

Corrió hacia el centro del campo – donde se hallaban Harry y los demás – más huyendo de él que otra cosa.

Selena Clavell se hallaba en el dormitorio de su hija en la torre de _Ravenclaw_… no podía creer lo que tenía entre las manos.

Había acudido allí para charlar un rato con Sydney después del partido y echándole un vistazo al cuarto descubrió el pico sobresaliente del cuaderno de dibujo de su hija, que esta guardaba bajo el colchón de su cama. Ella misma le había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños aquel objeto por la enorme afición – y talento – que tenía Sydney para el dibujo.

Al verlo, lo había sacado de su escondite y se había sentado en la cama de su hija a mirar que dibujos había hecho la muchacha durante su estancia en _Hogwarts_: vio dibujos hechos a carboncillo negro del interior del colegio y de sus vastos exteriores. Había uno del guardabosque, Hagrid y otro de su cabaña. Un dibujo de un enorme perro negro que perseguía a una gran mariposa amarilla. Dibujos de los jugadores de _Quidditch_ – el equipo de _Ravenclaw_ y _Gryffindor_ al completo, Ron y Harry en lo que parecía ser una competición por ver quien tenía la escoba más rápida, Harry Potter atrapando la _Snitch_ aquella tarde… - y de pronto…

Al pasar la doceava página Selena se había encontrado con el dibujo de cuerpo entero de un mago, un hombre de largo cabello negro, rostro enjuto y pálido y dos ojos negros como pozos del infierno. Vestía enteramente de negro, con túnica y capa.

_¿Quién…?_ – pero en ese preciso momento había recordado que había visto a ese hombre en la mesa principal del comedor, donde se sentaban los profesores – _Es uno de los maestros_. _¿Por qué lo habrá pintado?_

Aquella duda desapareció pronto de su cabeza, cuando pasó y pasó interminable las hojas del bloc y descubrió que en todas, a partir del último dibujo de Harry y la _Snitch_, estaba representado ese señor.

No quería ni pensar en lo que eso significaba, dentro de su mente…

- Mamá – oyó la voz de su hija desde la puerta - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Selena abrió la boca para hablar y el tema del cuaderno fue lo único que le vino a los labios.

- Sydney, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó, mostrándole uno de los dibujos.

La joven se detuvo en mitad de la habitación. El hecho de que su madre hubiera descubierto sus dibujos de Snape la llenó de desconcierto y en su rostro se dibujó inconscientemente una expresión de culpabilidad.

- Él… es mi profesor de _Pociones_ – explicó, apenas con voz.

- ¿Y por qué le has pintado? ¿Por qué tantas veces? Mira. El cuaderno está casi acabado y cuando lo compré tenía hojas para un año entero.

Sydney se lamió los labios.

- Yo… - comenzó – Él solo…

Intentó darle una explicación a su madre, pero se sintió incapaz: sabía que no era un pecado hacer retratos de Snape, era un modelo como otro cualquiera, como los jardines del exterior o la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid, pero en el fondo… en el fondo la palabra que desde hacía semanas le venía a la mente y a los labios cuando pensaba en Snape era _fascinación_. Y no quería que su madre por nada del mundo se enterase de eso.

Decidió hacerse la indiferente, quizás eso funcionara.

- No es nada, mamá. El profesor Snape me gusta mucho porque le considero un buen modelo. Tiene una gran fuerza interior. Y es solo… un modelo más.

La expresión en la cara de Selena reveló que no la creía.

- ¿Un modelo más? – quiso saber, como si se tratara de un chiste nuevo que no acababa de comprender – Cielo, le has pintado miles de veces. Mira, ¿quieres que las cuente? Una, dos… - la mujer empezó a pasar las páginas.

- No – la detuvo Sydney, arrebatándole el cuaderno de las manos, apretándolo cerrado contra su pecho – Déjalo, mamá. Ya te he dicho que no es nada – afirmó y devolvió el bloc a su sitio.

- Cariño… - Selena suspiró – Siéntate aquí, anda.

- Mamá, no….

- Siéntate – repitió Selena, con expresión un poco más seria.

Sydney obedeció, tomando asiento a su lado.

- Mira, cariño – manifestó su madre, posando una mano cariñosa en su brazo – No me importa que dibujes a ese hombre en tu cuaderno. Pero no quiero que lo hagas tantas veces, porque parece que de veras te entusiasma y eso puede ser malinterpretado: alguien podría pensar que estás enamorada de él.

Sydney casi saltó de la cama al oír estas palabras. ¿¡Enamorada ella… de Snape!?

- Pero yo no lo amo, mamá. Él solo… en fin… me atrae… en el buen sentido – añadió rápidamente, al ver como las cejas de su madre se alzaban con asombro – Sev… Snape tiene un atractivo muy potente, mamá. ¿No te has fijado al conocerle?

Selena sintió algunas ganas de reír.

- Pero, cariño, ¿tú le has visto bien? Sinceramente, dímelo. Porque si necesitas unas gafas, te las compraré.

Sydney se sintió insultada. Su madre intentaba decirle que su gusto en cuanto a hombres se hallaba mortalmente degenerado. Ella creía que Snape no tenía ningún atractivo, que era una persona insulsa e incluso desagradable…

- No necesito gafas. Que tú no seas capaz de apreciar su atractivo, no es mi problema.

Esta vez su madre no rió.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese hombre te gusta, Sydney?

La muchacha reparó un poco tarde en su equivocación.

- No. No, no, para nada. Solo me gusta pintarle, mamá, eso es todo.

Selena chasqueó la lengua, resignada.

- En fin, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Pero de veras que no entiendo como puede parecerte un buen modelo. Es tan… siniestro: con esa ropa negra, esa nariz ganchuda y esa piel, tan pálida. ¡Y su pelo! Por Dios, lo lleva hecho un asco: no sé si es un desastre por naturaleza o es que apenas tienen contacto con el champú. ¿Tú qué crees, cariño?

Cariño creía que su madre acababa de volverse loca.

- Pero si su pelo es muy bonito. Es de un negro precioso y…

- ¿Precioso? Sydney, por favor. Si parece que se peina con vaselina. Siempre lo lleva tan grasiento… y eso implica que puede no ser un hombre muy pulcro, la verdad. Pero no me extraña, siendo profesor de _Pociones_. En mi tercer curso de estudios entró a trabajar en _Beauxbatons_ un profesor nuevo de _Pociones_ que era el colmo del desastre, en cuanto a limpieza. Tenía un olor encima… puff. No quiero ni recordarlo. Y precisamente estando todo el día metido entre pociones, olía peor… supongo que a este le pasará igual.

Los ojos azules de Sydney se abrieron como platos. Los diminutos cristales níveos que parecían de sal se dispersaron por su iris, como si de una explosión de estrellas en pleno día se tratara. ¿Su madre creía que Snape… olía mal?

- Severus huele muy bien, mamá – replicó, recordando una vez que estando en clase de _Pociones_, él se le había acercado sigilosamente por detrás, tal como era su costumbre. En el instante en que Snape se proponía hablarle, ella captó un olor límpido y desconocido: un olor a tierra y a bosque, a humedad… como el humus de otoño. Recordó como había volteado para seguir aquel maravilloso olor a naturaleza y lo descubrió a él, observándola con sus ojos negros y penetrantes, para ver si estaba haciendo bien la poción… Sydney se había sorprendido mucho al percatarse de que ese olor provenía de su profesor – Puede que algunas de sus pociones huelan a perro muerto, pero él no. Él huele bien – alegó, tajante.

Su madre entrecerró los oscuros ojos. Había percibido el sentimiento tras las palabras de su hija y eso no le había gustado nada.

- Severus – afirmó, ceñuda – ¿Ahora se permite tutear en los colegios a los profesores, Sydney? ¿Acaso él te ha pedido que lo hagas?

- No. Él no lo sabe… quiero decir… - se corrigió Sydney, azorada ante la expresión seria de su madre. Su propia indecisión la exasperó – Joder, ese es su nombre, ¿no? ¿Por qué no puedo llamarle en privado de esa manera?

- Es tu profesor y le debes respeto. Y haz el favor de no hablar con ese tipo de palabras, ¿quieres? Queda muy mal, en una señorita de tu edad.

Sydney bajó la cabeza.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – Es que…. – trató de explicarse – Es que no entiendo nada. Él es el profesor más odiado en _Hogwarts_ y yo debería rehuirle y hablar mal de él, como hacen casi todos los alumnos, pero no lo hago: me enfado mucho cuando le veo tratar injustamente a la gente, pero eso no cambia en nada lo que siento por él… me fascina. Me gusta su pelo, sus ojos, su olor… me gustan sus labios y eso que son tan finos que casi se podría decir que no tiene – declaró, ante la expresión de extrañeza de su madre – Puedo percibir sus pasos en cualquier parte y saber que es él… y eso no me ha pasado nunca con nadie.

Selena suspiró. Ahora si que tenía claro que su hija sentía una especial atracción por ese hombre y que esta era claramente de índole romántica. Pensó tristemente en ello, rogando porque no fuera más que una ilusión pasajera y que a ser posible se le quitara de la cabeza antes de que el curso acabara.

- Mira, cariño, es muy probable que te estés ilusionando con él y no te culpo: yo misma me enamoré de mi profesor de _Encantamientos_ a los trece años. Pero sufrí mucho cuando él se fue el curso siguiente, así que voy a darte un consejo: no permitas que ese hombre eche raíces en tu corazón, ¿de acuerdo? Será malo para ti y para él, pero sobre todo para ti… y yo no quiero que sufras.

- Yo tampoco quiero sufrir, mamá.

- Pues eso. Destierra en cuanto puedas a Severus Snape de tu mente. Eso será lo mejor para todos.

Sydney sabía que ella tenía razón, aunque también sabía que lo que su madre le proponía sería una empresa difícil… ¿cómo se vence el hipnotismo de los ojos más oscuros y fascinantes del mundo?

Selena contempló la cabeza baja y pensativa de su hija y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su hija pudiera romper la ligazón de sus sentimientos adolescentes. Ella bien sabía lo fuertes y destructivos que estos podían llegar a ser. Esperaba que Sydney no tuviera que sufrir ni un solo segundo por ellos.

- Cielo… en realidad he venido aquí para hablarte de otra cosa.

Sydney alzó la mirada y contempló el rostro triste de su madre. Ella siempre ponía esa expresión cuando quería hablarle sobre su padrastro y Sydney ya sabía lo que le iba a decir… por enésima vez.

- No – dijo, levantándose rápido de la cama – No me hables de eso otra vez, por favor.

- Pero, cariño, entiéndelo: él te quiere y quiere congeniar contigo…

- No me interesa congeniar con Rowan – le espetó Sydney, quizás con un tono más brusco del que debería – Mira, mamá, ya sé que venir a la temporada de _Quidditch_ del colegio fue idea de él y créeme que sé por qué lo hizo. Pero no pienso caer en sus redes. Ni ahora, ni nunca… así que ahórrate las palabras.

La desilusión se reflejó en el bello rostro de su madre, que francamente no había tenido demasiada confianza en hacer que su retoño entrara en razón, con respecto a aceptar a su padrastro: desde el momento en que le había comunicado a Sydney su boda con Rowan, la muchacha se había mostrado recelosa y después ese mismo recelo se había convertido en una visceral animadversión. Quería creer todo lo que su esposo le decía, acerca de que la actitud de Sydney hacia él mejoraría con el tiempo, en cuanto creciera un poco y se diera cuenta de que estaba equivocada y que entonces le daría su lugar como padre.

_Rowan tiene mucha confianza en eso, pero yo no_ – pensó, apenada.

- Está bien – afirmó, poniéndose en pie con los hombros abatidos – Veo que no puedo convencerte. Solo el tiempo lo hará, supongo… de momento yo me voy. Cuídate, cariño y sigue los consejos de una madre más anciana que tú… sabía que nada de esto funcionaría – la oyó decir Sydney, mientras se alejaba.

Sintió pena por su madre al verla marchar así: no era culpa de ella haberse equivocado tan rotundamente al casarse con Rowan y tampoco era culpable de creerle en todo, puesto que era una mujer confiada y enamorada de su marido… y de todos modos, él fingía muy bien.

Pero Sydney conocía su verdadera cara. Y no estaba dispuesta a sucumbir al yugo de ese hombre, tal y como inocentemente lo había hecho su madre… al fin y al cabo ella apenas sabía nada sobre la verdad que se ocultaba tras su nuevo y flamante esposo.

* * *

- Francamente, señor, creo que a Selena esto le afecta demasiado – dijo Rowan, mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos del colegio.

Dumbledore suspiró para sí, atusándose distraídamente la barba.

- Es natural – alegó – Sydney es hija suya y usted su esposo: es normal que quiera que ambos se lleven bien.

- Si, lo comprendo, pero realmente pienso que no debería angustiarse tanto si las cosas no le salen bien. Al fin y al cabo, Sydney no es más que una chiquilla: a esta edad, por muy madura que sea, aún no sabe lo que quiere… es comprensible que recele de mí como padre.

- Estoy de acuerdo – coincidió Dumbledore, asintiendo – Habría que esperar a que Sydney creciera un poco más y entonces probar suerte. Con algunos años más de experiencia encima, tal vez no se niegue a ver las cosas de manera racional.

Rowan suspiró.

- Yo la entiendo muy bien, ¿sabe? Perdió a su padre cuando apenas era una cría y ha pasado todo este tiempo junto a su madre, las dos solas. Ahora no es fácil acoplar a su vida a alguien más… sobre todo cuando ese alguien parece suplir el papel de una persona tan importante para ella como lo fue Derek.

- Me alegro de que lo comprenda. Eso le ayudará a tener paciencia.

- La paciencia se ha convertido en una rutina para mí, teniendo cerca a esa muchacha, señor… suerte que es una de mis virtudes – sonrió.

Dumbledore apenas estiró los labios en una mueca sonriente.

- Sydney es una buena chica: es inteligente y tenaz… muy valiente – afirmo y se permitió recordar la escena que días atrás se había desarrollado en su despacho:

Era por la tarde y él repasaba unos documentos del colegio cuando de pronto Snape entró en su despacho, con el pelo aleteando a su alrededor como símbolo de su enfado. El profesor le contó el incidente que había tenido con la joven Sydney y como ella lo había insultado ¡y golpeado!

- ¿Se atrevió a abofetearlo, Severus? – había preguntado él, sorprendido.

- ¡Me empujó! – gruño Snape, enfadado – ¡Y no contenta con eso, me llamó cretino!

Dumbledore recordó con una sonrisa en los labios como él mismo había parpadeado, asombrado de conocer tales noticias. Sabía de sobra que la mayoría de alumnos despreciaban y odiaban a Snape, pero ninguno jamás antes de había atrevido a insultarlo en su cara, pues a pesar de todo le temían… parecía que la señorita Clavell no se asustaba con tanta facilidad.

Curioso por conocer a la que osaba enfrentar a su profesor de _Pociones_, Dumbledore había ordenado que trajeran a la muchacha a su despacho. Ella llegó diez minutos después, sola y tras pedir permiso para entrar tomó educadamente asiento frente a él. Dumbledore tuvo que admitir que era una joven ciertamente hermosa, muy semejante a su madre, pero con un inconfundible parecido a su difunto progenitor.

Preguntada acerca de lo ocurrido, la chica le refirió toda la historia del colgante y del aparente comportamiento deplorable de Snape.

- ¿Es eso verdad? – preguntó Dumbledore, volviéndose hacia el profesor – Se ha olvidado usted de decirme eso, Severus.

- No venía a cuento – le replicó el aludido, claramente furioso, a juzgar por como apretaba las manos, convirtiéndolas en puños – Lo realmente importante aquí es el descaro de esta muchacha: se atrevió a insultarme y a tratarme como nunca se debe tratar a un profesor…

- ¡Usted me robó mi colgante! – saltó Sydney, enojada.

- ¡Cállese! – fue la inmediata respuesta de Snape – ¡No ose interrumpirme! – le ordenó, traspasándola con la mirada.

- ¡Y usted no ose mandarme a callar! ¡El que debería cerrar la boca es usted!

Los ojos de Dumbledore se habían abierto desmesuradamente ante aquello y asombrado se dijo que aquella muchacha tenía el valor – o el poco cerebro - suficiente como para mandar a callar sin miedo a alguien como Severus… y a pesar de las circunstancias semejante arrojo hizo que le cayera bien.

Por supuesto, tuvo que poner fin a esa discusión por el bien de ambos – Snape estaba a punto de estrangularla y Sydney parecía querer que lo hiciera para tener una oportunidad de arrancarle los ojos – mandó fuera a Severus y se encargó de tener una charla larga y amena con Sydney, en la que la alabó por defender tan duramente sus ideales y lo que él creía que en aquella situación era lo justo, pero también le recomendó que cuidara sus relaciones con Severus, ya que tenerle como enemigo era en verdad temible.

- Yo no le tengo miedo – había declarado la joven, valiente.

- Hágame caso, señorita Clavell. Severus no es un mal hombre… pero su capacidad para odiar y hacer daño es muy grande. Yo que usted no jugaría con eso.

Sydney le había respondido con una frase entre dientes y acto seguido él la había despedido, quedándose solo en su despacho y disfrutando con una sonrisa de la paz tras la disputa… ilusionado, pensó que Severus al fin había encontrado la mismísima horma de su zapato.

- Yo pienso esperar todo lo que haga falta – dijo en ese momento Rowan, sacando al anciano de sus pensamientos – Sydney finalmente cederá.

- Es probable. Su hijastra es una muchacha testaruda, pero razonable.

Rowan sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza y Albus apartó momentáneamente la vista.

¿Porqué había algo en ese hombre que no le acababa de gustar?

* * *

Sydney despertó aquella noche con una terrible sed.

Tenía la boca seca y en su lengua seguía el regusto de la cena especiada de horas atrás. Se llevó una mano al pelo para apartárselo de la cara y se incorporó ligeramente en su cama. A su alrededor oía las respiraciones tranquilas de sus compañeras y algún que otro ronquido o gemido ocasional, provocado por los sueños de las demás.

Se rascó detrás de la cabeza… necesitaba agua.

Echó las sábanas a un lado, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y salió de la cama: sabía al igual que cualquiera que a los alumnos les estaba prohibido vagar de noche por _Hogwarts_, pero ya que ni toda la magia del mundo puede evitar que de vez en cuando uno se levante de madrugada con sed o ganas de ir al baño, era costumbre en el colegio colocar bandejas en la sala común con vasos y grandes jarras llenas de agua… también se habían colocado servicios estratégicamente cerca de las torres, para evitar un vagabundeo prolongado de los estudiantes.

Sydney se puso la bata y bajó y fue directa hacia una mesa auxiliar de tamaño mediano que estaba situada en una esquina y donde reposaban las jarras de agua. Cogió uno de los vasos y se sirvió una buena medida de agua en él… y estaba a punto de bebérselo cuando de pronto oyó abrirse la puerta que daba acceso a la sala y sorprendida miró hacía la entrada de la estancia.

Durante un instante pensó que se trataba de algún alumno que había ido a los servicios o sencillamente de alguien que estaba quebrantando las reglas de la escuela… y tuvo más suerte con su última opción, porque efectivamente el que apareció en la puerta no volvía de ir al servicio… y ni tan siquiera era un alumno.

Era su padrastro.

Rowan la observó mientras la puerta a sus espaldas se cerraba y sonrío. Sydney dejó la jarra y el vaso a un lado y en su rostro se reflejaban la sorpresa y el miedo que le causaba la situación: estaba sola con ese hombre, de madrugada y tonta de sí se había olvidado la varita arriba… sabía que él no le permitiría llegar hasta los dormitorios ni por todos los galeones de _Gringotts_.

Parecía que no tenía escapatoria.

- Hola, Syd – dijo su padrastro, avanzando un par de pasos hacia ella.

- No puedes estar aquí – dijo ella, sintiéndose algo estúpida al recordarse que a su padrastro eso le importaba poco o mejor dicho nada – No está permitido a estas horas…

- He venido a hacerte una visita paternal – declaró Rowan.

- Tú no eres mi padre – espetó Sydney, maquinando sus opciones para una efectiva forma de escapar.

Él no parecía llevar su varita encima y eso era una pequeña ventaja para ella, aunque se podía equivocar. De todas maneras, en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo Sydney sabía perfectamente que ganaría su padrastro, ya que era más grande y mucho más fuerte que ella: su única baza en aquel juego era el elemento sorpresa…

Rowan enfiló el camino recto hacia ella y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca Sydney agarró la jarra del agua más cercana y le lanzó el contenido a la cara.

Mientras él retrocedía, empapado y apartándose el agua de los ojos con las manos para poder ver, ella le dio una patada en la espinilla y huyó corriendo sin pensar, atravesando la puerta de la torre y saliendo al pasillo exterior, sin importarle las normas ni los posibles castigos que le podían caer si alguien la sorprendía corriendo por _Hogwarts_.

Pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía encontrar un escondite y, con suerte, si este era lo suficientemente bueno no solo se libraría una vez más de Rowan sino que quizá podría esquivar a cualquiera que tuviera la posibilidad de denunciarla y regresar sana y salva a su torre a dormir.

Si es que podía conciliar el sueño después de aquello.

* * *

Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

Tras ella oía la respiración fuerte y pesada de su padrastro, que de vez en cuando pronunciaba improperios en su contra. Pero Sydney no aportaba ni el más mínimo interés a las malsonantes palabras de Rowan, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en escapar de él, en burlarlo y conseguir quedarse a salvo aunque tuviera que pernoctar en la estancia más sucia y recóndita de _Hogwarts_.

Pensando en esto fue que no se dio cuenta de que los pasos de su padrastro ya no sonaban tras ella. No vio a Rowan cambiar de idea y adentrarse en uno de los numerosos pasadizos del castillo cuando vio el rumbo que tomaban los pasos de su hijastra… no se percató de todo esto hasta que el hombre la agarró sorpresivamente en un pasillo, no muy lejos del vestíbulo y la lanzó con fuerza contra la pared.

Sydney rebotó y antes de que el grito de dolor por el golpe surgiera de su garganta, su padrastro se le echó encima y la silenció, tapándole con una mano la boca.

- No, no, Sydney. No te estás portando como deberías – declaró, acercando su rostro al de ella – Deberías cerrar la boca y obedecer a tu nuevo papá. Si, es cierto: yo soy tu nuevo papá, aunque no te guste, Sydney.

Esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa cuando vio la expresión de furia y humillación que relucía en los ojos de la muchacha. Había ganado esa batalla y si seguía así incluso tenía la oportunidad de ganar la guerra. Y lo sabía.

- Tienes que obedecerme en todo lo que te diga y te digo que te quedes quieta y te relajes. No voy a hacerte nada malo, en serio – afirmó, ocupando un hueco entre sus piernas que ella no pudo evitar – A los dos nos va a gustar, pequeña Sydney. Si me dejas…

Las manos de él se habían perdido entre su anatomía y Sydney no pudo soportarlo más. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza logró mover una rodilla por debajo del aplastador peso de su padrastro, lo suficiente como para asestarle un buen golpe en la entrepierna.

Rowan gritó, apretando los dientes para no alertar a nadie con el sonido. Sydney se liberó de él con un fuerte empujón y corrió como alma que lleva el _Diablo_ en dirección contraria, hacia las escaleras. Él la persiguió y al llegar al primer escalón logró agarrarla por la manga de su camisón, antes de que ella pudiera dar otro paso.

Sydney ahogó una exclamación, creyendo que él la atraparía de nuevo y sabiendo que si esto sucedía no tendría salida alguna: Rowan le haría todo lo que su asquerosa mente pudiera imaginar y ella no podría evitarlo… pero la balanza del _Destino_ prefirió inclinarse a su favor en ese momento y aquel agarrón solo consiguió rasgarle la manga derecha del camisón.

Pero desgraciadamente también la hizo tropezar y rodar escaleras abajo.

Llegó al suelo con un golpe sordo que le robó la respiración. Sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo en cuanto la caída cesó: le dolían las piernas, los costados y el estómago, sobre el que había caído. También sentía dolor en la frente, donde se había golpeado con fuerza y desde su nariz hasta su boca notaba correr la sangre y su regusto amargo.

Mañana tendría con toda seguridad un batallón de moratones por todo el cuerpo, pero en esos momentos no le importaba, porque estaba demasiado ocupada rezando por no haberse roto nada y por que el martilleante dolor que notaba en su tobillo derecho fuera un simple esguince y no algo más…

- ¿Qué demonios hace en el suelo? – preguntó una voz seca sobre ella.

Jadeando, Sydney alzó la mirada, encontrándose de lleno con el rostro serio y… ¿¡eso era preocupación!? No, era solo un ceño fruncido… uno más en la larga lista de Severus Snape.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? – preguntó el profesor, ayudándola a levantarse.

- Me he caído – respondió Sydney, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor del tobillo - ¿Es que no lo ve? – se asió a la cercana barandilla para no tener que apoyarse en el pie herido.

- Claro que lo veo. No se puede pasar desapercibido a alguien que lleva rota una manga del pijama y parece haberse lastimado un tobillo.

- Seguramente será solo un esguince – alegó Sydney, sin concederle mucha importancia.

Le dolía espantosamente el pie y quería llegar cuanto antes a su torre: teniendo en cuenta que casi no podía caminar y que ni siquiera contaba con una varita para curar la lesión el recorrido sería como poco largo y… ¿ese hombre no iba a apartarse nunca de su camino?

- Eso no es un esguince – dijo Snape, echándole un minucioso vistazo a su pie – Está hinchándose. Diría que se ha torcido usted el tobillo, señorita Clavell.

- ¿Además de hacer pociones es médico? – inquirió Sydney, fastidiada.

La ceja alzada de Snape le indicó que su comentario no había sido el adecuado. Los labios de él se torcieron en una apretada mueca de malhumor.

- Es obvio que no soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta. Que su inteligencia no alcance para distinguir entre un esguince y una torcedura no es mi problema – le espetó.

Sydney puso mala cara.

- Ni siquiera me pararé a discutir con usted, porque tengo que volver a mi torre.

Y apartándolo de un suave empujón se abrió camino. Snape la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, preguntándose como alguien podía ser tan repelente y horrorosamente despótica como aquella chica… si no se lo impidieran ciertas reglas, él mismo la pondría en su sitio por su cuenta.

A mitad de camino la vio flaquear y como estuvo a punto de caerse a causa de su tobillo magullado. Gruñendo entre dientes una imprecación, Snape fue en su ayuda, obligándola a apoyarse en su hombro para caminar.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Sydney, sorprendida por recibir ese trato.

- Voy a llevarla a la enfermería, ¿o es que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que no puede caminar?

- No necesito su ayuda – le espetó Sydney, exasperada – Y no tengo por qué ir a la enfermería. Puedo arreglar esto yo sola, gracias.

Snape se envaró ante las enojadas palabras de la muchacha y la soltó.

- De acuerdo – dijo, alejándose de ella – Pero sepa que ha infringido una de las reglas más estrictas de la escuela, por lo que pienso restarle cincuenta puntos a _Ravenclaw_… y considérese afortunada de no haber recibido un castigo.

El rostro de Sydney se contrajo y la joven tuvo que contenerse para no insultarle. Airadamente, se dio media vuelta para empezar a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Adónde va? – le preguntó Snape, en tono autoritario – Le dije que fuera a la enfermería.

- Y yo le dije que no es necesario. Puedo curarme sola…

Emitiendo un inaudible resoplido ante su testarudez, Snape echó mano de ella, agarrándola sorpresivamente del antebrazo. Sydney reaccionó por instinto y se zafó de él con violencia.

- ¡No me toque! – le espetó.

Snape la miró dos segundos con furia antes de volver a agarrarla.

- Otros cincuenta puntos menos para _Ravenclaw_, señorita Clavell, por no hablarle correctamente a un profesor – gruñó – Y usted y yo nos vamos a la enfermería ahora mismo. Despertaremos a la señora Pomfrey si hace falta. Y ya verá cuando se entere el director…

Sydney no pudo librarse de él y finalmente se vio obligada a sucumbir y acompañarle hasta la enfermería… durante todo el camino no dejó de echar pestes mentalmente de él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente de su incidente con Rowan, Sydney recibió varias visitas a lo largo del día.

En el recreo, Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunieron con ella y quisieron conocer su estado, a lo que ella les respondió que todo estaba perfectamente y que la señora Pomfrey, tras curarle la torcedura, la había enviado de vuelta a la torre de _Ravenclaw_.

- ¿Pero qué te pasó? – preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

- Nada – dijo Sydney, restándole importancia – Bajé al baño y _Peeves_ andaba por ahí. Ya sabéis como es… terminé tropezando en las escaleras y me caí. Pero estoy bien.

- ¿Y fuiste sola a la enfermería? – inquirió Harry.

- No, me llevó el profesor Snape.

- ¿¡Snape!? – exclamó Ron – No me digas que te lo encontraste.

- Si – suspiró Sydney – Y le quitó cincuenta puntos a mi casa porque decía que yo estaba vagabundeando por la escuela en plena noche.

Harry bufó.

- Suerte que no te llevó con el director.

- Dijo que le llamaría – declaró Sydney, haciendo una mueca – Me obligó a ir a la enfermería y despertó a la señora Pomfrey para que me curara.

- No debió de hacerle mucha gracia – dijo Ron – A la señora Pomfrey, quiero decir.

- Pues no, pero es una profesional.

Sydney dio por concluida la conversación en cuanto sonó la campana de vuelta a clases, dando gracias porque el recreo no durara más tiempo, impidiéndole a sus amigos hacer demasiadas preguntas al respecto.

Pero sin embargo, con el paso de las horas, la muchacha descubrió que no podría librarse del tema, pues después de clases su madre fue a buscarla tras el almuerzo y se la llevó a los terrenos para poder hablar con ella a solas, ya que el director la había puesto en antecedentes de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- No fue nada, mamá, solo una torcedura.

Selena chasqueó la lengua.

- No me puedo creer que ese maldito _Poltergeist_ te haya atacado. ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho, podías haberte matado!

- Pero no lo hice – replicó Sydney – Y por favor, deja de pensar en eso: no pasó nada y ya está. Una torcedura no es nada, la señora Pomfrey me la curó en un santiamén.

- Si, ya, supongo que así fue… pero de todas maneras, esta mañana he aprovechado mi conversación con Dumbledore: le he exigido que expulse de aquí a ese engendro. No puede consentir que ataque a otro estudiante, ¿quién sabe lo qué podría pasar la próxima vez?

Sydney suspiró: le había contado a todo el mundo lo de _Peeves_ solo porque no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que en realidad había sucedido…

El perfil negro de su ropa la hizo reconocerlo.

Sorprendida, la joven volteó y se encontró frente a frente con el profesor, que la miraba con una expresión pétrea en su cara.

- Señor Snape ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

- Tengo que hablar con usted, señorita Clavell.

Su mirada negra se dirigió hacia Selena, indicándole que prefería charlar a solas. Sydney miró a su madre, durante un momento nerviosa, pero después serenándose y transmitiéndole los deseos del profesor sin decir una palabra… Selena iba a protestar, pero al final accedió. Se despidió de su hija y se marchó, dejándoles a solas con la tácita promesa de regresar después para hablar del tema.

Sydney se volvió hacia el profesor.

- ¿De que me quería hablar? – le preguntó.

- Señorita Clavell, usted le ha dicho a todo el mundo que _Peeves_ la atacó. Ha dicho que la persiguió y que consiguió hacerla caer por las escaleras, donde yo di con usted.

La chica asintió, sintiéndose de nuevo nerviosa. Snape le clavó los ojos y de pronto supo que él no la creía, que el profesor sabía que su historia no era la versión real.

_Dios mío, ayúdame_.

Él podría desenmascararla si lo deseaba… y seguro que eso era lo que quería, a juzgar por su visita.

- Creo que está mintiendo – dijo Snape, sin tapujos – Y me gustaría saber por qué.

- No sé de que me habla, profesor. Yo simplemente he relatado la verdad…

- Esa no es la verdad y usted lo sabe – la cortó Snape – Dígame ahora mismo que le pasó o buscaré al director para ver si él consigue sacárselo.

Sydney interpretó perfectamente la amenaza y la temió, como todo lo proveniente de Snape. Pero se dijo a sí misma que debía permanecer paciente y serena, que lo mejor era no perder los nervios y ser tan fría como él o más, para poder vencerle: _Peeves_ era un culpable plausible al que nadie echaría de menos si lo echaban. En todo caso _Hogwarts_ se libraría de muchas bromas y burlas malintencionadas, por no mencionar las trastadas con las que gozaba el _Poltergeist_… no era perjudicial acusarle.

- Puede traer a quien quiera, profesor. No cambiaré mi versión porque es lo que sucedió. Si no le gusta, lo siento.

Snape se la quedó mirando, observando con especial atención la curva de su cuello. Había algo ahí que le llamó la atención y confirmó sus sospechas.

- ¿Qué tiene ahí, señorita Clavell? – preguntó, rozando con la yema de un dedo la garganta de la chica.

Ella se retiró rápidamente, abortando el contacto… después de lo de Rowan no estaba preparada para que ningún hombre la tocara.

- Nada – declaró, cubriéndose el cuello con una mano.

Snape - fiel a su naturaleza – no se contentó con esa vaga respuesta y alargando el brazo abarcó con su mano derecha abierta el mentón de la joven. Lo alzó, para ver bien su cuello y con una sesgada sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno contempló los pequeños moratones que habitaban allí. Eran sin duda las marcas que había dejado una mano, una mano _humana_, al apretar la esbelta línea de aquella garganta.

Sydney quiso resistirse a su contacto, pero físicamente no se movió. Quizás porque ya sabía de antemano que él la descubriría y que ella no tenía salida. Su pasividad podía deberse al hecho de que Snape la mantenía sujeta con un apretón suave y experto, sin apretar ni hacer daño, totalmente al contrario que su padrastro cuando le hizo esas marcas al agarrarla por el cuello para inmovilizarla. Tal vez porque el tacto del profesor era increíblemente cálido y no la maltrataba, fue que Sydney decidió dejarse hacer.

- Lo que suponía – afirmó Snape, soltándola - ¿Quién fue?

- Nadie – dijo Sydney, pasándose la mano por el cuello, cabizbaja.

- ¿Nadie? – inquirió Snape, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Al ver que ella no contestaba, el profesor gruñó algo para sí mismo. Obviamente el asunto debía ser muy serio para que ella se negara a acusar al verdadero culpable.

- Seguro que Dumbledore consigue hacerla hablar – manifestó y acto seguido giró sobre sus talones y abandonó los terrenos.

Sydney chasqueó la lengua, sabedora de que tarde o temprano su coartada se desmoronaría. Estaba dispuesta a sostenerla hasta el final, pero sabía que no duraría mucho en pie… sobre todo después de que Snape hubiera descubierto esas marcas en el cuello y fuera a contárselo a Dumbledore.

_Severus, serás mi cruz en más de un sentido_ - pensó.

Y esa idea la sobresaltó… ¿había pensado ella eso?

* * *

- Bueno, Severus, si Sydney dice que _Peeves_ la atacó… - dijo Dumbledore - ¿Por qué piensa que mentiría?

- Es evidente, señor – replicó Snape, exasperado – Para empezar, usted sabe perfectamente que _Peeves_ es un completo incordio, pero jamás había llegado tan lejos y herido gravemente a ningún alumno. Nunca.

- Para todo hay una primera vez, Severus. Y según su madre me dijo esta mañana, Sydney no dijo que _Peeves_ la tirara por las escaleras, si no que ella se cayó, al asustarla él, cogiéndola de la manga.

- No niego que eso fuera lo que pasó – admitió Snape, ya que esa era la única parte del relato que aceptaba como cierta – Pero estoy plenamente seguro de que no fue _Peeves_: la señorita Clavell se lo ha inventado porque quiere encubrir al culpable.

Durante unos segundos Dumbledore contempló esa posibilidad.

La verdad era que él mismo dudaba de la versión de Sydney, pero tampoco se atrevía a tacharla directamente de mentirosa. No veía una razón para que ella no dijese la verdad, si no estaba haciendo nada malo. Pero ahora, con las dudas de Snape… no es que él diese crédito certero a todo lo que el profesor de _Pociones_ dijera, pero Severus era un hombre inteligente y muy perspicaz, no había que tomarse nunca sus ideas a la ligera.

- ¿Tiene alguna prueba? – inquirió y al ver la sonrisa que de pronto apareció en la cara de Snape casi temió haber preguntado.

- Si, señor. He visto marcas de moratones en el cuello de la señorita Clavell – explicó – Usted sabe tan bien como yo que los _poltergeist_ no pueden dejar esas marcas, pues son energías sin masa corporal y eso les impide hacer moretones y demás.

- Umm. Puede tener razón, Severus – sopesó Dumbledore – Pero antes de crearme una opinión que podría ser equivocada, quisiera hablar de ello con la señorita Clavell. Vayamos a verla un momento, Severus – declaró, abandonando el escritorio.

Snape asintió y le siguió los pasos.

Encontraron a la joven razonablemente pronto: estaba en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes con algunas compañeras de casa y al verles enseguida se dibujó en su cara una mueca resignada de pesar y como si supiera exactamente a que habían venido, recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca para ir a su encuentro.

Dumbledore la llevó a un pasillo aparte y se sentaron juntos en un banco de piedra, mirándose fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro.

- Sydney, el profesor Snape me ha dicho que considera falsa tu versión sobre el accidente que sufriste anoche. Él dice que estás intentando encubrir al culpable diciendo que fue Peeves y si así es quisiera que me lo explicaras. No voy a reprenderte, tan solo quiero saber exactamente que pasó.

Sydney sopesó sus oportunidades para decidir si finalmente le mentía o no. No es que deseara hacerlo, mal que bien respetaba al director, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a que el asunto de su padrastro se descubriera…

- Fue _Peeves_, señor. El profesor Snape se equivoca.

Albus supo al instante que ella le mentía y enseguida se preguntó por qué.

- ¿Estás segura? – inquirió, porque teniendo en cuenta la tozudez con que la muchacha se aferraba a su coartada, era evidente que le importaba mucho proteger – o mejor dicho, callar – la identidad del culpable.

- Si, señor. Estoy segura.

- Mentirosa – susurró Snape, que estaba de pie a pocos pasos de ella.

Sydney le miró y sus ojos enfocaron al profesor de una manera desconcertante para él: veía en su mirada el malestar porque la hubiera insultado, pero en aquellos espejos azules también se reflejaba la resignación. ¿Resignación a ser una mentirosa? ¿Por qué? Ahí había algo muy raro…

En ese momento Dumbledore suspiró, dándose por vencido. Aguardaría a ver si descubría algo más sobre el tema y más adelante, quizá, Sydney se mostrara de acuerdo en cooperar… lo cierto es que también a él le intrigaba el hecho de que ella mintiera, intentando ocultar quien había sido su atacante. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

- Vámonos, Severus – declaró, poniéndose en pie – Cuídate, Sydney. Por mi parte, te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que esto no vuelva a pasar.

Ella solo asintió. Dumbledore se fue y Snape le siguió los pasos, no sin antes comunicarle abiertamente a la joven sus convicciones:

- Se que no fue _Peeves_ – dijo, mirándola enfadado.

Luego giró sobre sí mismo y se fue.

- Usted no sabe nada – afirmó Sydney, en voz baja y solemne.

Y Severus la escuchó.


	6. Capítulo 6

**VI**

La clase de _Historia de la Magia_ acababa de terminar… Harry, Ron y Hermione recogieron sus libros y se dispusieron a disfrutar del recreo.

Había sido una hora especialmente aburrida para el trío, ya que el profesor Binns – el único maestro fantasma de _Hogwarts_ – se había empeñado en enseñarles la segunda guerra entre duendes y orcos en una sola clase.

Un gasto de energías monumental, para todos.

Aunque sin embargo, cuando los tres amigos ocuparon su lugar habitual en el patio, Hermione fue la primera en sacar el tema que a ellos les corroía.

- ¿De veras creéis que fue _Peeves_?

- Yo creo de él cualquier cosa – dijo Ron, indiferente – Ya sabéis como es.

- Si. Pero nunca antes se había ensañado así con un alumno – replicó Harry, serio – Lamento decirlo, pero me parece que Sydney no está siendo sincera con este tema.

- Estoy contigo – coincidió Hermione – Yo creo que fue otra persona. A lo mejor ella se ha equivocado o tal vez…

- ¿Tal vez qué? – preguntó Ron - ¿Insinúas qué miente a propósito?

- Pudiera ser – admitió finalmente Hermione, tras una pausa en la que sopesó las posibilidades – Mirad, no me gusta criticar a Sydney. Es amiga nuestra, lo sé. Pero tenéis que estar de acuerdo conmigo en que su versión de la historia es algo descabellada: a _Peeves_ le gusta gastar bromas pesadas y burlarse de los estudiantes, pero jamás ha llegado al punto de hacer que caigan por las escaleras.

- Sydney dice que fue un accidente – declaró Ron – Que se asustó cuando _Peeves_ la cogió por la manga, porque creyó que iba a hacerle daño.

- Eso, exacto: esa es una incongruencia más – afirmó Hermione – Todo el mundo sabe que los _Poltergeist_ no pueden tocar a los humanos. Son meras concentraciones de energía a las que les gusta molestar y hacer trastadas… pero su estructura les impide agarrar físicamente a nadie.

- Y no olvidemos las marcas de su cuello – manifestó Harry, asintiendo - ¿Las habéis visto?

- Yo si – musitó Hermione – Me parecen muy extrañas. Más que extrañas, yo diría que delatoras.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – dijo Harry.

- Eh, un momento, ¿de que habláis? – inquirió Ron, perdido.

Hermione se volvió para mirarle.

- ¿No te fijaste en los moretones que tenía Sydney en el cuello, esta mañana? – el joven negó con la cabeza. Hermione suspiró – Eran un poco tenues, pero se notaban. Yo se los vi cuando se tiro del cuello del jersey para librarse del calor.

- Si, comenzaban a ponerse amarillos – dijo Harry – Por el tiempo que ha pasado, supongo.

- Umm… - la expresión de Hermione se tornó cavilosa - ¿Quién se los haría? ¿Creéis que algún alumno…?

- No se – declaró Harry.

- No lo creo. ¿Por qué iba nadie de _Hogwarts_ a atacar a Sydney? – replicó Ron.

- Quien sabe – dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros – Ella podría tener enemigos.

Ron bufó.

- Hermione, estás cada día más paranoica – la acusó – Esto no es una historia de intrigas: estoy seguro de que nadie entre estas paredes quiere hacerle daño a Sydney. Vosotros estáis pensando mal. _Peeves_ se ha descontrolado y ya está. Dumbledore tendrá que echarlo.

- Pero no lo ha hecho – afirmó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos – Me parece que Dumbledore tiene las mismas dudas que nosotros y por eso ha mandado recluir a _Peeves_, en vez de expulsarle. Seguro que quiere descubrir al verdadero culpable.

- Yo también lo creo – musitó Harry – Si Dumbledore sospechase siquiera que _Peeves_ ha podido ser el causante del accidente de Sydney, lo echaría, por más pena que le diera.

- No sé como puede sentir pena de algo tan molesto como _Peeves_ – gruñó Ron, haciendo una mueca.

- Conserva a Snape, ¿no? – musitó Hermione.

Ron y Harry la miraron.

- Es cierto – admitió Harry.

- Pero lo de Snape es diferente – dijo Ron – Él cumple una función en _Hogwarts_, ¿cual es la función de _Peeves_? Él solo se dedica a incordiar.

- No intentarás insinuar que Snape no incordia, ¿verdad? – declaró Hermione.

El pelirrojo frunció los labios.

- Claro que incordia – afirmó – Pero no como _Peeves_… y al fin y al cabo, Snape es leal a Dumbledore: ¿recordáis quienes fueron los que empezaron a defenderle, cuando Dumbledore dejo clara su confianza en él? – quiso saber, observándoles significativamente.

Tanto Harry como Hermione dejaron escapar bruscamente el aire de sus pulmones. No podían negar eso.

- Bueno, pero respecto a ese tema no estábamos hablando – manifestó Hermione y Ron le dirigió una mirada que indicaba que se había dado perfecta cuenta de cómo le cambiaba de conversación. La muchacha prefirió ignorarlo – Hablábamos de Sydney y de la incoherencia de su versión sobre el accidente: yo principalmente creo que…

Ron se levantó en ese momento como un rayo de su asiento y con una mano le tapó la boca a su novia.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos, preguntándose si estaba loco o que…

Ron le señaló con la cabeza hacia el pasillo que se extendía a sus espaldas y mirando en esa dirección ella se percató de la verdadera razón por la que el chico la había mandado callar de esa manera.

Sydney venía por un pasillo hasta ellos… era mejor no comentar ese asunto, estando ella cerca.

* * *

Rowan estaba tumbado en la cama.

Selena acababa de irse hacía un momento para asistir al partido de _Quidditch_ que había esa tarde, _Hufflepuff_ contra _Gryffindor_… él se había inventado una excusa para no ir. Había dicho que le dolía la cabeza y que prefería dormir una siesta, para que se le pasara.

En realidad no le dolía nada y lo único que existía en su cabeza era un plan sobre como sacar a Sydney de la protección de su torre y llevarla a algún lugar aislado, donde disfrutar de ella.

Había transcurrido casi una semana – cuatro días exactamente – desde su primer intento fallido y no pensaba resignarse a dejarla en paz: no había convencido a su esposa para que cambiara a la joven de escuela y no había viajado en tren hasta _Hogwarts,_ para echarse atrás a las primeras de cambio. Todo lo había hecho para poder tenerla más cerca y realizar por fin sus deseos, que habían sido frustrados una y otra vez por la resistencia y la astucia de su hijastra… después de tres meses tras ella aún no había conseguido nada.

_Pero lo conseguiré_ – pensó – _Haré que salgas de tu refugio, Syd y entonces te cazaré como a una maldita rata._

Que lástima que no hubiera podido hacerlo días atrás, cuando estuvo a punto de tenerla en sus manos. Pero la velocidad de la muchacha y ese maldito profesor de _Pociones_ habían puesto fin una vez más a sus planes.

Rowan no había previsto que Snape apareciera de repente y ayudara a su hijastra a salir del apuro, después de aquella aparatosa caída. Tenía que admitir que él mismo se había asustado al verla caer desde tan alto, porque por un momento pensó que iba a matarse y que él no podría hacer con ella lo que quería… y se angustió todavía más cuando vio a Snape que se quedaba junto a ella, truncando así cualquier posibilidad por su parte.

Él había pensado en bajar rápidamente las escaleras, recoger el maltrecho cuerpo de la muchacha – tal y como estaba seguro que no podría oponer demasiada resistencia – y llevárselo a donde fuera que pudieran tener intimidad, ahí se ocuparía de ella… pero ese malnacido tuvo que entrometerse y su repentina aparición lo obligó a huir.

No podía quedarse al principio de las escaleras y arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran.

_De todos modos, esto no quedará así_ – se dijo y una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en sus labios – _Dentro de poco haré una visita a mi querida hijastra y esta vez… esta vez no habrá profesor ni alumno que se interponga en mi camino_.

Sydney sería finalmente suya… le gustase o no.

* * *

El pequeño elfo doméstico trabajaba con tesón.

Normalmente, los de su especie – que se encargaban de mantener adecentado y limpio el castillo – realizaban sus tareas de noche, cuando todos dormían, para poder trabajar mejor y sin molestar a nadie. Pero esa mañana Dobby – el elfo – hizo una excepción porque así se lo ordenaron.

El profesor Snape se había quejado de que el elfo correspondiente no había limpiado como debía la chimenea de su despacho, e inmediatamente Dobby se ofreció a realizar el trabajo: Dobby era un elfo doméstico muy competente, le gustaba hacer su trabajo rápido y bien… así recibía con más satisfacción su galeón de oro, al final de la semana.

Sentado en su mesa, leyendo atentamente un libro sobre las propiedades de ciertas pociones, Snape no le quitaba la vista de encima al elfo. Sabía que estas criaturas por lo general eran leales a sus amos y se desvivían por servirles dado que esa era su función, pero Dobby era diferente. Dobby era un elfo libre, que cobraba por su trabajo e incluso recibía algún que otro día libre… eso le hacía desconfiar.

Severus había oído hablar sobre la mente progresista de Dobby y además, no podía olvidar un episodio que había acontecido tres años atrás, cuando aquella desgraciada bestia había forzado la entrada a su despacho para robar de su estante de ingredientes algunas _branquialgas_, destinadas al maldito chico Potter, para que este pudiera realizar con éxito la segunda prueba en el _Torneo de los Tres Magos_. Snape se había enterado muy tarde de ello, pero así y todo no se lo quitaba de la mente… todavía buscaba la mejor manera de vengarse de él.

Ajeno a lo que el profesor pensaba, Dobby terminó su labor de limpieza y se levantó. Al hacerlo le llamó la atención uno de los especimenes que el profesor guardaba en un tarro lleno de algún extraño líquido para conservarlo y se acercó a observarlo…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – el tono de la voz fue tan imperioso que Dobby no podo evitar dar un pequeño salto sobre sus pies.

- Estaba mirando su tarro, señor – respondió, volviéndose para mirar al profesor de frente - ¿Qué es lo que está encerrado dentro? ¿Lo sabe, señor?

- Claro que lo sé… pero a ti no te importa lo que hay dentro. ¿Has acabado ya? – inquirió, mirándolo ceñudo.

- Si, señor. Dobby ha dejado su chimenea limpia, señor.

- Pues lárgate – le ordenó Snape – No quiero verte por aquí mucho más tiempo… y procura no coger nada – añadió, exasperado.

- Dobby nunca coge nada, señor – replicó el elfo, apenas apreciando el insulto – Dobby ve muchas cosas bonitas, pero no las coge si no se las ha ganado o no son suyas, señor. Dobby es honrado. Muy honrado, señor.

Snape torció el gesto. Lo miró como sopesando sus oportunidades de estrangularle… probablemente lo hiciera, si volvía a oír esa impertinente voz chillando un _señor_ tan estridente.

- Si, claro – musitó en cambio, esbozando una sonrisa de burla – Honrado como el que más. Ahora vete.

- Usted duda de Dobby, señor. Dobby no es ningún ladrón – dijo el elfo, plantándose orgulloso ante él con su trapo de limpieza en la mano – Dobby ha visto a muchos hombres poner sus manos en cosas que no deben, pero él jamás lo hace. Dobby es muy decente, señor. Dobby no toca nunca cosas o personas que no debe tocar.

Snape le dirigió una mirada que lo pretendía traspasar: no podía creer que aquella criatura pudiera llegar a ser tan irreverente, fastidiosa si y mucho, pero en modo alguno insolente. Y para colmo no hacía más que decir tonterías…

Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención, en la última frase pronunciada por el elfo.

- ¿Personas, dices? ¿Has visto gente que toca a personas que no debe? – quiso saber, entre la curiosidad y la burla.

- Claro, señor – contestó Dobby, irguiéndose en toda su escasa estatura – Antes de que el amable señor Dumbledore aceptara darle trabajo a Dobby, Dobby viajó mucho, señor y conoció a muchas personas. Personas buena y malas, personas decentes y que robaban y personas que trataban mal a otras personas y las tocaban de mala manera, señor – en ese punto el elfo hizo una pausa. Ante la mirada indiferente de Snape dudó si contarle algo que había presenciado hacía días… finalmente se animó - Aquí mismo, en _Hogwarts_…

Severus lo miró tan rápido cuando lo oyó mencionar _Hogwarts_ que Dobby se sobresaltó. Calló, temiendo haber dicho algo malo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir de _Hogwarts_? – preguntó Snape, con voz engañosamente suave.

- Nada – declaró Dobby, bajando la vista.

- Habla – le ordenó Snape y el elfo por temor se lo contó todo.

- Hace muchos días, iba yo de camino a la sala común de _Slytherin, _señor: tenía que limpiar algunas chimeneas y…

- No te enfrasques en eso, cuéntame lo que querías decir.

- Di la vuelta a una esquina, señor. Y ahí me encontré con un hombre, que hablaba con una jovencita, señor. Ella estaba contra la pared, señor y parecía asustada. Muy asustada. Él la estaba tocando…

- ¿¡Que!? – Snape se levantó de golpe de la silla, asustando al elfo, que retrocedió un par de pasos por si acaso aquel hombre se atrevía a golpearle… - Dame más detalles. ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Y el hombre que le hablaba? ¿Quién era?

- No lo sé, señor, no conozco a ese hombre – alegó Dobby – Ella… ella era pelirroja. Alta y pelirroja, señor, con un cabello precioso que relucía como fuego a la luz de las antorchas del pasillo… a Dobby le gustó su pelo, señor.

En aquel punto Snape borró su expresión de enojo y dejó de pensar en las insoportables tonterías de las que siempre hablaba el elfo. Dobby estaba relatando algo serio, algo muy serio y él sabía perfectamente a quien concernía.

_Así que Peeves, ¿eh? Maldita mentirosa_ – pensó, apretando los dientes.

Existía un hombre que la había atacado en un pasillo y ella lo había encubierto, culpando al _poltergeist_. Debía saber más antes de hacerse una idea de lo que sucedía, pero ya comenzaba a girar veloz en su mente una conjetura… una que no le agradaba en absoluto, la verdad. Él siempre había pensado que ese tipo de abusos se daba solo entre algunas familias _muggle_… pero sabía tan bien como cualquiera que ningún _muggle_ podía acceder a _Hogwarts_, así que debía haber sido un mago.

Quizás algún padre de alumno, de los que habían venido a ver la temporada de _Quidditch_… pero asistiendo a la temporada también había algún que otro progenitor _muggle_, como los padres de Hermione Granger…

_¿Qué es todo esto?_ – se preguntó, enojado por no poder encontrar una respuesta que lo ayudara a resolver el misterio.

- Muy bien, elfo – le espetó, intentando con éxito intimidarle para que hablara – Descríbeme a ese hombre. ¿Cómo era? ¿Ella le llamó por algún nombre? ¿Había alguna marca en su cuerpo, en su cara, o en sus ropas, que pueda identificarle?

Dobby lo meditó.

- No, señor – meneó su cabezota negativamente – Ella no mencionó ningún nombre para él. Tampoco había ninguna marca para distinguirle. Pero era… era robusto y no muy alto – argumentó, intentando recordar todos los datos físicos del hombre que recordaba – Iba vestido con una túnica azul oscuro y tenía los ojos del mismo color. Su cara era redonda, como una gran luna…

- … pálida – concluyó Snape, con voz furiosa, sibilante.

Acababa de darse cuenta de quien le hablaba el elfo y, sinceramente, no se lo podía creer. Él ya había visto, el fin de semana pasado, a un hombre así. No muy alto, pero robusto, de cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro. Su cara era efectivamente muy redonda y la primera vez que lo vio Severus pensó que su rostro se asemejaba a la _Luna_, ancha y pálida.

El padrastro de Sydney.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo así pudiera pasar, pero no había dudas que albergar al respecto: el que había provocado del accidente de la joven no había sido _Peeves_, como ella misma dijera, sino su padrastro. Ahora entendía mejor sus motivos para ocultar la identidad del verdadero culpable… seguramente la muchacha se moría de vergüenza.

Si a él mismo le hubiera pasado eso, a esa edad…

_Por eso no se lo dijo ni siquiera a Dumbledore_. _Claro, ¿como podría querer nadie airear algo como eso, sobre su familia? El muy… despreciable rata de cloaca_.

Apretó los puños a los costados, planeando una manera de solventar el problema. Si la joven Sydney seguía como hasta ahora lo único que conseguiría sería dar ventajas a su padrastro.

Algo así no podía permitirse.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No viste nada más? ¿Seguro? – Dobby continuó negando con la cabeza ante el fiero entrecejo fruncido de Severus – No te atrevas a mentirme, elfo, o te arrepentirás.

- No le miento, señor. No he visto nada más que pueda contarle, se lo juro… Dobby lo jura, señor.

Snape decidió creerle.

- De acuerdo, ahora vete – declaró – Vuelve a las cocinas y no le digas a nadie nada de lo que me has contado, ¿está claro?

- Si, señor.

El elfo se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- Dobby – lo llamó Snape.

Dobby se volvió, rogando porque el profesor no le hiciese más preguntas que él fuera incapaz de contestar: lo que menos deseaba era enfurecer al maestro… porque enfurecido era realmente temible.

Pero Severus no le había reclamado de nuevo para preguntarle nada. Ante la sorpresa del elfo, el profesor le lanzó algo, que resulto ser un brillante galeón de oro, que Dobby atrapó instintivamente al vuelo.

El elfo se lo quedó mirando, sorprendido de que el maestro le hubiera dado dinero.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Escúchame bien – dijo Severus – Si ese hombre vuelve acercarse a la muchacha, o lo ves entrar, sobre todo a deshoras, en al torre de _Ravenclaw_, avísame ¿Queda claro?

- Si… si, señor. Es usted muy generoso con Dobby, señor – afirmó el elfo.

Y con una mirada dura de Snape desapareció por el pasillo, corriendo.

* * *

Severus observó la marcha del elfo con los ojos entrecerrados… ahora que conocía cual era la razón y el verdadero meollo de la cuestión, se reservaba el derecho a tomar cartas por su cuenta en aquel peliagudo asunto.

Sydney subió directamente a su cuarto, después de la cena.

Tras su accidente su tobillo había quedado totalmente sano, incluso mejor que antes de caer por las escaleras, creía ella. Ahora subió rápidamente las escaleras y tras atravesar la puerta de entrada y la sala común de _Ravenclaw_, entró en su dormitorio y se dirigió directamente hacia su cama.

Allí se puso el camisón y preparó su mochila y su ropa para el día siguiente. Se metió entre las cálidas mantas y cerró los ojos.

Intentó dormir, pero hasta dos horas después no pudo hacerlo uniformemente. Pensaba en lo ocurrido con su padrastro apenas una semana antes y temblaba de miedo: realmente él se había colado en la torre, con la intención de raptarla y violarla… a partir de ahora debía estar preparada.

Bajo las mantas apretó en su mano derecha su varita, que desde el mismo momento en que salió de la enfermería llevaba siempre consigo. Si Rowan la atacaba de nuevo, al menos esta vez podría pararle los pies.

O eso esperaba.

Aunque no quería ni tan siquiera pensar en ello, Sydney no pudo evitar que lo sucedido la hiciera recordar todos los intentos de su padrastro por meterla a la fuerza en su cama: todo comenzó tres meses después de que su madre se casara con él. En un principio solo había sentido cierta aversión hacia él, porque pensaba que era un poco falso y que su afán por que se llevaran bien era fingido… en esos momentos no sabía cuán cerca de la verdad estaba.

Durante los tres primeros meses de matrimonio todo en Rowan fue un esfuerzo tras otro por mantener unida a _su_ _nueva_ _familia_. Les hacía regalos a las dos y organizaba frecuentes salidas familiares de fin de semana: picnis, acampadas, paseos, visitas al cine o al zoo… su madre estaba encantada y seguro que se sentía agradecida cada día por haber encontrado un marido tan bueno y que quisiera tanto a su hija.

No era fácil que un hombre aceptara a los hijos de otro como si fueran los suyos.

Sydney no culpaba a su madre por alegrarse tanto ante la situación, pues sabía de la soledad que durante todos aquellos años posteriores a la muerte de su padre la había embargado. Ella siempre había notado que su madre se esforzaba por parecer siempre contenta y despreocupada, para no causar pesares a su pequeño retoño pelirrojo.

Pero sin pretenderlo había introducido a un zorro en su gallinero. Un zorro muy peligroso, cuya única meta era beneficiarse a la gallina más joven del corral… Sydney prefirió no acordarse de la primera vez que él le descubrió sus intenciones y el consiguiente acoso que había empleado como método de sometimiento psicológico.

Rowan había tratado por todos los medios – de eso no le cabía la menor duda – de vencer su resistencia y así poder conseguir lo que quería. Y la quería a ella. Ella, que temblaba de miedo y repulsión con solo pensar en eso.

_Bueno, ya está bien, Sydney_ – se dijo, apretando los párpados – _Tienes tu varita y estás en tu habitación. Él no subirá hasta aquí arriba, aunque sepa como entrar_.

Eso la ayudó un poco, pero no demasiado: Rowan se había introducido en la sala común la última vez y no había subido a los dormitorios porque la había encontrado a ella justamente allí.

Lo cual quería decir que su objetivo en principio podría haber sido sustraerla de su propia cama en la torre.

* * *

El hombre se deslizó por la esquina y caminó a paso ligero por el pasillo.

Eran las doce y media y acababa de escapar de su habitación para empezar su recorrido nocturno. Había subido un piso, esquivando al celador y a su patética gata y ahora se encontraba justamente frente a una de las torres del colegio.

La torre de _Ravenclaw_.

El hombre sonrió.

_Allá voy, pequeña Sydney_. _Papá llegará pronto, querida_.

Llamó lo más silenciosamente que pudo a la puerta, resolvió el enigma en voz baja para entrar en la torre y accedió sin problemas a la sala común. Echando un minucioso vistazo, descubrió que esta se hallaba vacía. Subió con dificultad la rampa de la derecha – en cuanto puso un pie en la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas los escalones desaparecieron y estuvo en un tris de caer hacia atrás, sorprendido por lo que sin duda alguna era algún tipo de hechizo para evitar el acceso de varones a los cuartos femeninos - y doblando una de las esquinas abrió la puerta frente a la que se encontró.

La tarde anterior había mantenido una charla con su esposa, en la que Selena le había dicho, como dato casual, donde se encontraba la habitación de su hijastra… ante ella se encontraba ahora, a punto de entrar.

Y en el exterior de la torre, ignorando los pensamientos del hombre, una pequeña figura atravesó el pasillo, de camino a las mazmorras.

El profesor Snape le había dado un galeón a Dobby, para que este lo mantuviese alertado si Rowan se acercaba en modo alguno a Sydney o a su torre. Y Dobby era un elfo leal. Y obediente.

Así que sabiendo que esa noche Snape se quedaría hasta tarde en su despacho, fue corriendo a buscarle.

* * *

Sydney despertó de repente, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

Abrió los ojos, asustada y se encontró con algo que le pareció salido de su más macabra pesadilla… su padrastro estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, con su mano derecha tapándole la boca.

La joven comenzó a debatirse, golpeándole con los puños en los costados: pretendía librarse de su mordaza para poder pronunciar un hechizo que le permitiera quitárselo de encima.

Su padrastro la abofeteó, quitándole momentáneamente la mano de la boca. La cabeza de ella rebotó contra la almohada y apenas sintió algo de aire en sus pulmones, cuando enseguida se le volvió a arrebatar el oxigeno.

Siguió peleando cuanto podía, no dispuesta a rendirse y dejarle hacer sus marranadas. Rowan la agarró bruscamente por la muñeca y haciendo uso de su fuerza superior le arrebató la varita y se la rompió por la mitad.

- Me temo que no puedo dejar que uses esto, pequeña.

Sydney contempló con los ojos como platos los dos trozos inservibles en los que se había convertido su varita y apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, porque rápidamente su padrastro se levantó y cogiéndola con un brazo por la cintura mientras la amordazaba con la mano, la sacó de la cama y trató de llevársela también de la habitación.

Ella pugnó con más fuerza, sabiendo que si él conseguía sacarla de ahí estaría perdida: no tendría el respaldo de la multitud para ayudarla.

Sus piernas pateaban el aire y sus manos no le proporcionaban ninguna ayuda, por más que pusiera todo su empeño en ello. Intentaba que sus sonidos entrecortados fueran oídos por sus compañeras, pero ellas estaban demasiado dormidas como para que algunos jadeos y gemidos sin cuerpo las despertaran… decidió que necesitaba una solución drástica.

Con todas sus fuerzas mordió la mano de su padrastro y pareció que esto era lo que tanto había estado esperando. Rowan la soltó, tratando de no gritar para no hacer ruido y despertar a las otras. Pero Sydney deseaba que sus compañeras despertaran, así que abrió la boca y antes de que él pudiera evitarlo, gritó… un grito salido de la plenitud de sus fuerzas.

Bastó con eso para que en las camas sus amigas empezaran a moverse, como si un agudo dispositivo las hubiera puesto en marcha: las jóvenes aparecieron asustadas tras sus doseles y justo en ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió con estruendo. Todos – incluidos Sydney y su padrastro – miraron hacia la entrada y vieron a Snape allí.

El profesor se adentró en la estancia con una expresión de enojo en el rostro y su varita en la mano.

- Quítele las manos de encima ahora mismo – declaró, apuntando a Rowan con su varita.

Incluso Sydney pudo notar como la respiración de su padrastro se volvía pesada por el miedo: lo habían descubierto in fraganti y esta vez no habría nada para encubrirle… apartó de sí a su hijastra de un empujón y extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica la varita.

Apuntó con ella a Snape.

- Bien, profesor. Veamos cual de los dos se lleva a la chica.

Dicho esto pronunció las palabras adecuadas y le lanzó un hechizo a Severus. Este lo esquivó, ejecutando un complicado movimiento para rechazar el encantamiento. En respuesta le envió otro, que Rowan desvió con su varita, haciendo que se estrellara contra el dosel de una de las camas.

Las chicas gritaron, sobre todo al ver que el dosel se rompía y caía sobre la ocupante del lecho, que se apresuró a salir rodando de allí. No lo consiguió del todo y quedó con el cuerpo tirado en el suelo y el brazo izquierdo aplastado por el peso del dosel, que además destrozó la cama.

Con un murmullo general de miedo y estupefacción, sus amigas corrieron en su ayuda y lograron sacar su brazo – haciendo grandes esfuerzos – de debajo del dosel. Frente a ellas, los dos magos seguían luchando: Rowan escogió otro de sus encantamientos y lo lanzó con rabia contra Snape, cuya experiencia estaba bastante más cultivada que la de su contrincante, por lo que el hechizo fue inmediatamente esquivado, apenas con esfuerzo.

Severus disfrutó escogiendo mentalmente su siguiente conjuro y viendo luego como afectaba a su adversario: le mandó un directo _Locomotor Mortis_ y Rowan cayó hacia atrás, petrificado como una gran cucaracha.

Lástima que él también era rápido para desencantarse solo.

El profesor de _Pociones_ le echó una breve mirada de soslayo a Sydney y la vio con la espalda pegada a los pies de su cama, donde se había refugiado cuando su padrastro la lanzó de un empujón al suelo. Snape veía en sus ojos el miedo y una gran medida de desconcierto… y no era para menos.

A sus espaldas el maestro oía al murmullo de una multitud de alumnos de _Ravenclaw,_ que se habían apiñado a las puertas del dormitorio de la muchacha. Miraban hacia dentro con asombro, presenciando un duelo que jamás en su vida hubieran pensado que llegarían a ver: Snape se estaba midiendo con alguien al que, por más que quisieran, no lograban vislumbrar.

Rowan se levantó en ese momento. Severus le miró con una sesgada sonrisa de medio lado, observando la furia que reflejaban sus ojos azul oscuro.

- ¿Aún sigue con ganas de luchar, señor Hammers?

Rowan lo traspasó con la mirada.

- No me da miedo, Snape. ¿Acaso cree que uno de los perros falderos de Dumbledore puede asustarme?

La expresión de Severus cambió. Su sonrisa ladeada se tornó mueca enojada y sus ojos chispearon y no precisamente de alegría… perro faldero…

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! – exclamó.

Su contrincante intentó evadirse del conjuro, pero no lo consiguió a tiempo. Salió volando literalmente del suelo y se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared del otro lado del dormitorio. Estuvo a punto de atravesar la ventana y caer al suelo desde un número incontable de metros de altura, pero finalmente chocó contra el muro de ladrillo por una diferencia de escasos centímetros.

Snape sonrió y bajo la varita cuando se percató de que el otro ya no iba a levantarse. A continuación, ignorando los murmullos de atribulada excitación de los alumnos allí presentes, se acercó a la joven Sydney y la tomó del brazo.

- Levante – ordenó.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, acurrucándose más.

- Levántese – repitió Severus, con voz firme.

Y al ver que no lo obedecía tiró de ella hacia sí y la cogió en brazos. Sydney temblaba, y trató de resistirse a su abrazo.

- Estése quieta – dijo Snape, apretándola contra su pecho y obligándola de este modo a rendirse.

Sydney cesó de moverse y se limitó a echarle los brazos al cuello y ocultar su cara avergonzada entre los pliegues de la túnica del profesor.

Severus emprendió su camino hacia la salida de la habitación y antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos las compañeras de cuarto de la joven le cortaron el paso.

- Profesor, Mary está herida – dijo una de las chicas – Creo que se ha roto el brazo. Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería.

- Que una de ustedes la acompañe – declaró Snape, serio – El resto, subid al segundo piso, hasta el pasillo del oeste. Al fondo encontrareis el despachó de Dumbledore, detrás de la estatua de la gárgola. Decidle lo que ha pasado y que mande a alguien para que se lleve a este degenerado a las mazmorras cuanto antes – afirmó, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Rowan, que seguía sin conciencia en el suelo – Y cuidado con que alguien más se entere de esto. Si una sola de ustedes se va de la lengua, yo mismo me encargaré de que se la castigue como es debido – amenazó.

Y por consiguiente, las dos chicas cerraron la boca y corrieron a cumplir la orden. Snape salió del dormitorio y dándose la vuelta, selló la puerta de entrada con un hechizo, para evitar que su adversario escapase, si se despertaba antes de tiempo.

Se volvió y le hizo una seña a la joven que le había hablado en primer lugar, para que lo siguiera. Ella lo hizo sin rechistar, llevando consigo a su pálida compañera, que se agarraba el brazo fracturado con ayuda del sano, haciendo comprensibles muecas de dolor.

- ¿Qué están haciendo fuera de sus habitaciones? – inquirió Severus, parándose delante de toda aquella multitud de estudiantes – Vuelvan inmediatamente a sus dormitorios, antes de que me vea obligado a restarle puntos a _Ravenclaw_, por estar levantados a deshora.

A la mayoría de los alumnos les bastó con esa orden. Muchos regresaron rápidamente a su cuarto, pero otros pocos permanecieron en su sitio, demasiado asombrados como para pensar.

- ¿¡Es qué no me han oído!? - prorrumpió Snape, haciendo dar un salto a las dos muchachas que llevaba detrás – Quiero que vuelvan a sus habitaciones, ¡a la voz de ya!

Todos los que quedaban en pie se refugiaron como alma que lleva el _Diablo_ en sus dormitorios.

Severus prosiguió su camino, con su pequeña cohorte detrás. A sus espaldas oía las palabras de consuelo que la chica sana le prodigaba a su compañera, que parecía no poder dejar de llorar. Snape hubiera querido decirle que se callara, que lo ponía nervioso con su tonto llanto, pero estaba más preocupado por la figura quieta, aunque temblorosa, que tenía entre sus brazos.

Por suerte, él había llegado a tiempo de evitar que su padrastro le provocara ningún daño físico, pero desde luego no podía decir lo mismo del aspecto psicológico.

Aquel frustrado ataque seguro que tendría consecuencias.

* * *

- No os lo vais a creer – dijo Hermione, apenas tomó asiento en la mesa.

Harry la miró mientras masticaba su tostada y Ron levantó su rostro del plato de gachas de avena que tenía enfrente para atenderla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

- ¿Os enterasteis de lo que paso anoche, en _Ravenclaw_? – inquirió Hermione, expectante.

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

- Hubo un alboroto – dijo Harry – Pero aún no me he enterado por qué.

- Pues tiene que ver con la versión de Sydney, acerca de su accidente. ¿Recordáis que no nos la creíamos?

- Vosotros no os la creíais - señaló Ron – Yo nunca la he puesto en duda.

Hermione le miró apenas un momento y meneó la cabeza con expresión hastiada: como diciendo sin palabras que el pelirrojo no tenía remedio.

- Anoche, el padrastro de Sydney se le coló en el dormitorio – anunció, ante los rostros sorprendidos de sus amigos – Dicen que intentó raptarla.

- ¡Venga ya!

- Eso no puede ser cierto, Hermione – declaró Harry.

- Claro que lo es – replicó Hermione, ligeramente ofendida porque ellos pensaran que mentía – Me lo contó la misma Mary Summers: ella estaba en la enfermería, por culpa de la pelea que tuvo el señor Hammers con Snape.

- ¿¡Como!?

- ¿¡Snape se peleó!? ¿¡Con el padrastro de Sydney!?

Ninguno de los dos podía creérselo… pero Hermione asintió.

- Mary me contó que en plena madrugada oyeron gritar a Sydney y que no habían tenido tiempo de salir de sus camas para ver que era lo que pasaba, cuando de pronto Snape entró a saco en el cuarto. Me ha dicho que se batieron en duelo y que ganó Snape… dice que él sacó a Sydney del dormitorio en brazos.

- ¿¡QUE!?

Ron estaba probando un rápido bocado de gachas cuando oyó esto e instantáneamente las escupió.

- ¡Eso te lo estás inventando! – exclamó, estupefacto - ¿¡Como iba a Snape a…!?

- ¡No me lo invento! – prorrumpió Hermione, comenzando a molestarse de verdad – Ya os he dicho que me lo contó Mary: ella y yo somos buenas amigas. A mí no me mentiría y además… ella estuvo ahí. Uno de los hechizos se desvió y destrozó el dosel de su cama. Le cayó encima y le rompió un brazo.

- ¡Jesús! – musitó Harry, horrorizado - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, por fortuna sus compañeras lograron sacarle el brazo de debajo del dosel. Pero pudo ser mucho peor: el dosel estuvo a punto de aplastarla. Y su cama ha quedado inservible.

- Pobre Mary.

- ¿Y que ha pasado con Sydney? ¿Snape la llevó a la enfermería? – quiso saber Harry.

- Podríamos ir a verla – propuso Ron.

- Antes tendremos que averiguar donde está.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Mary me dijo, cuando fui esta mañana a verla, que ya se la habían llevado – dijo Hermione – Dumbledore y su madre vinieron a buscarla.

- ¿Y Mary no sabe donde se la han llevado? – preguntó Harry.

- No – Hermione negó con la cabeza – Pero conociendo a Dumbledore, es posible que Sydney esté ahora mismo en su despacho, o en alguna de sus dependencias.

- Deberíamos preguntarle – dijo Ron.

- Podemos ir durante el recreo – dijo Hermione – Ahora apenas nos queda tiempo para llegar a la primera clase.

Dándose cuenta de la verdad de estas palabras, tanto Ron como Harry se apresuraron a terminar su desayuno. Les preocupaba mucho más su amiga que las clases, pero tenían una obligación con ambas… así que habrían de aguantar.


	7. Capítulo 7

**VII**

Aquella mañana de martes Sydney la pasó en la cama… teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, Dumbledore había creído conveniente que ella descansara de sus emociones fuertes, antes de incorporarse de nuevo a la vida en la escuela.

La joven estaba entretenida en leer uno de los libros de la biblioteca del director – Dumbledore la había instalado provisionalmente en sus habitaciones y le había dejado claro que tanto el dormitorio como el despacho eran terreno libre para ella – cuando Albus y su madre entraron a visitarla.

Sydney dejó caer el libro en su regazo, mientras miraba a su madre. Espió en sus ojos, tratando de averiguar si estaba enfadada con ella por haberle ocultado lo de Rowan: no era tan tonta como para pensar que a estas alturas no lo sabría ya… le extrañaba que no estuviera furiosa.

- Buenos días, Sydney. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó Dumbledore.

- Bien, señor… gracias – replicó ella, casi sin voz.

Albus asintió y se volvió hacia su madre.

- Os dejaremos a solas, Selena – le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Snape, que se encontraba allí de guardia y que se había retirado a una mesa cercana, para leer él también.

El profesor se levantó y acompañó fuera al director… iban apenas por la mitad del silencioso pasillo cuando de pronto Dumbledore se detuvo.

- Severus – dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirar a la cara al profesor – En cuanto a lo de esta mañana…

Snape se envaró, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería. Mirándolo fijamente, Albus casi pudo notar como las vértebras de su columna se alineaban, cual un experto ejército en combate.

Durante un segundo ninguno de los dos habló, se quedaron simplemente recordando los hechos que los llevaban a semejante situación:

Muy temprano por la mañana, Dumbledore se había dirigido a la enfermería a recoger a la joven Sydney, en compañía de la madre de esta, a la que la noticia de lo sucedido con su esposo en la habitación de su hija la había dejado poco más que anonadada y confusa… no era para menos.

El director había entrado solo en la enfermería – Selena se había quedado interrogando a la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera que dirigía el hospital de _Hogwarts, _acerca del estado de Sydney – y se había dirigido directamente a la cama donde descansaba la muchacha.

Cuando estiró la mano para apartar el dosel blanco y despertarla… ¡Señor! Creyó que seguía aún dormido y que se hallaba inmerso en un macabro sueño.

Halló a su profesor de _Pociones_ tumbado en la cama de la chica, con un brazo y media capa colgando más allá del colchón, dormido como un niño pequeño. Su cabeza se apoyaba contra la almohada, donde su largo cabello negro se había acomodado y Sydney lo tenía abrazado por la cintura – con la cabeza en mitad del pecho de él – como si de un muñeco de peluche se tratara.

Ante una escena de tal calibre Dumbledore se vio obligado a jalarse fuertemente de las barbas, para averiguar si aquello era un sueño… desgraciadamente no lo era o no le habría hecho rabiar tanto el tirón.

Estaba delante de la escena más tierna e irreal que había presenciado en su vida ¡Y era de verdad!

Prefiriendo no preguntarse respecto a tan inusual estampa, Albus se acercó a la cama de la muchacha y zarandeó suavemente por el hombro al maestro.

- Severus… Severus, despiértese… Severus.

Severus abrió los ojos. Miró medio sorprendido, parpadeando, al director y tras percatarse de en que posición se hallaba, dentro de la cama de Sydney y, peor aún, habiéndose dado cuenta de que se encontraba en esa situación delante del director del colegio…

Dumbledore jamás hubiera pensado que Snape era capaz de saltar tan alto.

El profesor salió de la cama con un salto digno del más valeroso gamo, obligando a Dumbledore a apartarse en el proceso. Lejos de él comenzó a componer su aspecto lo más rápido que podía.

- Señor… - empezó, queriendo justificarse.

Albus alzó su mano derecha para acallarle.

- Ahora no, Severus. Hablaremos más tarde. Selena ha venido para recoger a su hija, la llevaremos a mis dependencias y la instalaremos allí… yo que usted me arreglaría – dijo, indicando con un gesto de la cabeza su desaliñado atuendo.

Antes de que la madre de Sydney entrase a verla, Snape ya ostentaba el aspecto pulcro y serio que correspondía a su status.

En momentos actuales, Severus carraspeó, intentando ocultar su vergüenza y azoramiento.

- Lamento que me encontrase de esa manera, señor. Fue un estúpido error, por mi parte – declaró – La señorita Clavell no podía dormir y me pidió que me quedara a su lado, hasta que pudiese – su expresión se tornó más pétrea de lo que ya era y Dumbledore hubiera dado gustoso un ojo de la cara por saber que significaban las sombras que cruzaban en ese instante el rostro de su subordinado – No era mi intención quedarme dormido, pero lo hice... y no sabe cuanto lo lamento.

- Si – Dumbledore asintió – Le creo, Severus: se arrepiente usted. Por eso mismo, ni siquiera me permitiré recordarle que lo que vi esta mañana debe quedar entre usted y yo, ni siquiera la señorita Clavell pudo darse cuenta – afirmó – Olvidaré este asunto, pero debe usted tener cuidado, Severus. Por _Hogwarts_ han empezado a correr ciertos rumores…

- ¿¡Rumores!? – Snape casi respingó en su sitio.

Dumbledore vio con asombro el tenue enrojecimiento de las mejillas del profesor, cuya cara, por primera vez, parecía tener algo de color, en vez de su mortecina palidez habitual. Si no lo conociera tan bien, o se tratara de cualquier otra persona, Albus habría pensado que el hombre estaba a punto de desmayarse… probablemente Severus sentía ya el vértigo dentro de sí.

- Es inevitable que los muchachos hablen, Severus, sobre todo cuando un centenar de ellos ha presenciado algo como lo que sucedió anoche – manifestó – No me complace en absoluto decirle que fue usted muy imprudente: debería haberme avisado, yo me habría ocupado perfectamente del asunto. Por el contrario, dio usted un espectáculo que tardará en olvidarse. Me apena mucho que esta vez no haya hecho usted gala de su buen juicio.

Snape bajó la cabeza. La alzó de nuevo, segundos después, sinceramente avergonzado: se sentía como un inútil, como un tonto… no, _tonto_ era una palabra demasiado suave para describir su situación. _Imbécil_ era mejor. ¿¡Como había podido ser tan estúpido!? Él siempre había destacado entre los demás por ser discreto y pensar más con la cabeza que con el corazón, eso lo había hecho sobresalir siempre de entre los errores sentimentales de los otros… y resulta que su primera metedura de pata a ese respecto había sido precisamente provocada por los sentimientos. Aquellas inútiles cadenas que él siempre aborrecía y a las que nunca, hasta ahora, se había sentido sujeto.

- Hay algo más que he de comunicarle, Severus.

- ¿Qué es, señor? – rogó mentalmente porque las siguientes palabras de Dumbledore no lo avergonzaran más todavía.

Albus enlazó las manos, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

- Rowan Hammers escapó. Cuando Filch y yo llegamos para hacernos cargo de él, había desaparecido. En la habitación no había ni rastro de él.

- No puede ser – dijo Snape, sorprendido – Señor, yo sellé la habitación: no ha podido huir. Quizá ustedes no lo buscaron bien…

- Por supuesto que lo buscamos bien ¿Acaso cree que la edad me ha vuelto tonto, Severus?

- No, señor – Snape se sentía como un torpe adolescente al que estuvieran aleccionando, como si fuera subnormal. Ni aún el hecho de que las palabras del director no contuvieran en sí mismas un reproche evitó que se sintiese mal: había desilusionado a Dumbledore y a sí mismo, al comportarse de manera tan irracional.

- No le culpo, Severus. Sé que actuó usted conforme a sus sentimientos y, créame – añadió, posando una mano conciliadora sobre el hombro del profesor, una mano que Snape miró con humillación contenida: ahora Dumbledore se sentía obligado a compadecerle – A veces los sentimientos no son malos consejeros, al contrario de lo que usted cree. No voy a regañarle, ya es usted mayor para eso, pero simplemente voy a pedirle que se ande con cuidado durante un tiempo, en todo lo concerniente a la señorita Clavell. No quiero más rumores, Severus, por el bien de usted y de _Hogwarts_… no quiero que esas habladurías se conviertan en más de lo que son, ¿queda claro?

- Si, señor.

- Alegre esa cara – dijo Dumbledore, mirando sonriente la mueca exasperada y triste de Snape – No es malo que de vez en cuando siga sus impulsos… no se avergüence de demostrar que aún le late algo aquí dentro – musitó, palpándole el pecho – Los dos sabemos que no es usted un ogro sin corazón, Severus, ni mucho menos. Borre esa expresión fea de su rostro y váyase a trabajar… sus alumnos le esperan.

Tras decir esto, Albus dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Snape solo en el pasillo.

El maestro contempló la partida de su jefe, con el ceño y los exiguos labios fruncidos… para él todo era tan fácil.

* * *

Rowan contempló a su alrededor los árboles.

A pesar de encontrarse en pleno día, el ambiente del lugar era lúgubre, oscuro y sombrío… tanta oscuridad le hizo pensar en su período de inconsciencia.

Minutos después de que aquel maldito mago le enviara un hechizo que lo dejó fuera de combate, él se había despertado solo en la habitación. A su alrededor no había nadie y cuando logró ponerse en pie, varita en mano, descubrió – por el aura chispeante que recorría el candado – que lo habían encerrado con magia en el dormitorio.

_Ese maldito Snape…_ - había pensado, furioso.

Lo había cazado Dios sabe como – el grito de su hijastra tendría que haber alertado únicamente a sus compañeras y lidiar con un quinteto de niñas asustadas no le hubiera resultado difícil… pero por desgracia tuvo que venir Snape y el enfrentamiento fue inevitable – y encima de todo se había llevado a Sydney y a las demás con él, quien sabe adonde.

Lo último que recordaba eran las caras asustadas y sorprendidas de los estudiantes de _Ravenclaw_, tanto las de las compañeras de cuarto de su hijastra como los que se hallaban fuera, en la puerta, mirando anonadados el duelo que mantenía con Snape. Recordó que el maestro lo había alcanzado con un conjuro y a partir de ahí todo se volvió negro, porque él se había quedado inconsciente a raíz de un golpe muy fuerte que se dio contra la pared.

Pero por suerte Snape había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para no quitarle su varita y gracias a ello había podido escapar, valiéndose de un hechizo levitatorio para salir por la ventana hasta los terrenos… y a partir de ahí tuvo que pensar rápido en que lugar era mejor que se escondiera.

Y había dado con él. Era fantástico: nadie se atrevería a buscarlo allí y además tenía todo el material que quisiera, para construirse un refugio… un íntimo y acogedor lugar donde llevar a cabo su plan con Sydney.

Ya no tendría que preocuparse por encontrar una zona aislada a la que llevarla, la llevaría justo allí, al refugio que construiría con la ayuda de su magia y de la madera de aquellos árboles que lo rodeaban.

El sitio que había escogido para esconderse era peligroso, pero a la vez muy seguro… una vez que consiguiese llevar a Sydney a ese lugar, nadie los encontraría.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Selena, observando con entristecida seriedad a su hija.

Sydney suspiró, abatida. Su madre estaba sentada a su lado en la cama y durante cinco largos y torturadores minutos se había dedicado únicamente a mirarla, en silencio. Había tenido miedo de escuchar sus primeras palabras, sobre todo por si le hacía aquella temida pregunta, la que justamente sus labios acababan de pronunciar.

- Yo… pensé que podría salir de esto sola – confesó, cabizbaja – Creí que no habría necesidad de que tú te enteraras.

- ¿¡Qué creíste que no…!? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sydney! – exclamó Selena, enfadada – ¡Soy tu madre! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a pensar que podrías ocultarme algo como eso!? Él podría… podría haber… ¡no tenías ningún derecho! – le espetó.

Los ojos azules de Sydney se abrieron ante el ataque repentino de su madre y los finos cristales de sal parecieron anegarse en las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Sabía que su madre tenía razón: debería habérselo dicho desde el primer momento, habérselo contado para que ella misma pusiera fin a los abusos continuados de Rowan. Y quizás no lo había hecho, en realidad, porque sentía vergüenza. No era culpa suya, pero… pero no podía evitar sentir pánico al pensar en que alguien – una persona tan solo – se enterase de su situación.

- Oh, cielo – Selena la abrazó con fuerza, al verla llorar – Lo siento, cariño, lo siento. Sé por lo que debes de estar pasando. Solo… me habría ocupado de ti, Syd. Me habría encargado de que ese monstruo no pudiera tocarte…

- No es culpa tuya, mamá – sollozó Sydney, con la cabeza perdida entre la nube de cabello pelirrojo de su madre – Yo no te dije nada.

- Tendrías que haberlo hecho – dijo Selena, separándose de ella – Yo habría hecho lo posible por salvarte de él.

- Lo sé – musitó Sydney y volvió a abrazarse a su madre segundos después, mientras la mujer le acariciaba con ternura el cabello.

Permanecieron minutos así, meciendo Selena a su hija entre sus brazos. No podía creer que su marido hubiera hecho eso, pero a pesar de su confusión creía a pie juntillas lo que Dumbledore le habían contado… no tenía más que ver en que estado emocional se encontraba su pequeña, para dar como cierta la versión del director.

_Rowan, ¿como has podido?_ _Yo solo quería darle un buen padre a Syd… pensé que tu eras perfecto. Te quería… y tú parecías querernos a las dos_.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado, de lo mucho que tendría que haberse fiado de las impresiones de su hija.

Todo aquello había sucedido por su culpa.

- Albus avisó esta mañana al _Ministerio_ – anunció, separándose de su hija – El ministro le aseguró que pondría todos los medios a su alcance, para encontrarle.

- ¿Tú crees que podrán? – preguntó Sydney, limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Claro que si – afirmó Selena – Ten confianza, cielo… él no podrá volver a hacerte daño. Dumbledore y yo nos encargaremos de eso.

- ¿Dumbledore y tú?

- Si – replicó Selena, asintiendo – Él debe estar terminando ya con las disposiciones, hija: asignará a alguien para que te vigile todo el tiempo, durante las clases y él mismo lo hará mientras estés en su despacho. Además, va a encantar esta habitación, para que nadie salvo él y unas pocas personas más puedan entrar – explicó – Si Rowan intentase… volver a buscarte… sería atrapado de inmediato. Y no tendría el tiempo suficiente para escapar, esta vez. Sería inmediatamente puesto a disposición del _Ministerio_… y de ahí a _Azkaban_ – manifestó, muy seria – Donde ojalá se pudra.

Sydney parpadeó, en un intento por alejar las últimas lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Aún sentía en su interior la incertidumbre de que aquello funcionara, pero teniendo en cuenta que las reformas habían salido directamente de la cabeza de Dumbledore, ella prefería otorgarles toda su confianza, porque aún no había en el mundo nadie que pudiera afirmar que la mente de Albus Dumbledore fallaba en ese tipo de cuestiones.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tu? Dijiste que Dumbledore y tú…

- Yo voy a quedarme aquí, contigo. Ya he hablado con Albus y estoy decidida: aunque tenga que camuflarme como elfo doméstico en las cocinas, me quedaré en _Hogwarts_.

- Pero eso no te está permitido – dijo Sydney - ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho Dumbledore al respecto?

- Él prefiere que me marche – declaró Selena, haciendo una mueca – Dice que lo mejor para ti, para que los otros chicos no noten nada raro y te puedan incomodar, es que yo me vaya con el resto de padres, al acabar el mes… pero no pienso hacerlo, Syd. Por muy bien que vaya Albus a protegerte y sé que lo hará muy bien, yo no podría quedarme sola en casa, aguardando noticias. Me volvería loca. No podría dejar de pensar en ti y en como estaría desarrollándose el asunto… sencillamente no puedo irme, Sydney. Tengo que quedarme contigo… lo necesito. Para poder sentirme segura.

Sydney la miró a los ojos y sintió que ella también deseaba tenerla cerca, que lo necesitaba.

Su madre era su mejor amiga, con diferencia y la idea de que se fuera precisamente en aquel momento, dejándola de nuevo sola en _Hogwarts_ – allí tendría a sus amigos y todo eso, gente dispuesta a protegerla, pero ninguno de ellos la haría sentirse tan arropada en esas cuestiones como su propia madre – le parecía el peor pensamiento del mundo.

- Mamá, a lo mejor si las dos hablamos con Dumbledore, él podría permitir que te quedaras.

- No me importa si me lo permite o no – musito Selena, seria – Me quedaré contigo, Syd… tanto si le gusta a Albus, como si no. No te dejaré sola.

Sydney agradeció estas palabras, a pesar de ser mucho más realista en esos aspectos que su madre y saber que existía la posibilidad de que Dumbledore se negara a aceptar que ella se quedara.

Albus era un hombre muy comprensivo. Pero también tenía un trabajo… y todo el mundo sabía que entre sus prioridades se encontraba _Hogwarts_.

* * *

Las semanas fueron pasando. Febrero dio paso a marzo y fue a mediados de este mes cuando los padres de los alumnos finalmente se marcharon, terminada al fin la larga y azarosa temporada de _Quidditch_. La _Copa_ sorprendentemente no había sido para _Gryffindor_, quien llevaba dos años consecutivos ganándola y de la que se esperaba que esta fuera su tercera victoria, inaugurando así un período que con suerte se extendería más allá de los años gloriosos de _Slytherin_, cuando la casa en cuestión fue capaz de ganar siete veces seguidas la _Copa_, hasta que _Gryffindor_ se ocupó aquel record… y en esta ocasión fue _Hufflepuff_ la encargada de arrebatarle a los leones las mieles del tercer triunfo.

En el viaje de vuelta todo el mundo comentaba lo asombrosamente bueno que se había mostrado el equipo ese año. A pesar a estar formado en su mayor parte por alumnos de segundo, tercero y cuarto curso – tan solo su capitán, Frederick Plum, pertenecía al último curso – habían sido capaces de arrebatarle la copa a _Gryffindor_, compuesto por veteranos jugadores de los últimos cursos y, sobre todo, contando con Harry Potter como buscador.

Había sido una auténtica sorpresa.

En cuanto a Sydney… contrariamente a lo que la joven pensaba, finalmente Dumbledore logró hacer que su madre aceptara no quedarse con ella: no tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido el director hacerlo, porque si algo tenía claro era que su madre no estaba para nada dispuesta a marcharse.

Le resultó de lo más raro despedirse de ella, semanas después.

Tal y como había prometido, el director instaló un sistema de alarma mágico que lo alertaría si alguien que no fuera él, Sydney o los profesores encargados de custodiarla, entraba en el dormitorio. El mecanismo estaba magníficamente diseñado para avisar de la presencia del intruso a Dumbledore, al conserje y a algunas personas escogidas más… por si se necesitaban refuerzos.

A parte de eso, el director había hecho que algunos profesores se ocuparan de vigilarla durante las clases: el profesor Flitwick – jefe de su casa - la acompañaba a todos lados cuando abandonaba las dependencias de Dumbledore y el mismo Albus no le quitaba la vista de encima, cuando se encontraba en el despacho o en su habitación.

No podía decirse que aquel no era un buen sistema de protección… aunque desgraciadamente no ayudaba a que el _Ministerio_ diera con el paradero de Rowan. El mago continuaba desaparecido y nadie sabía donde se estaba escondiendo: pensaban – acertadamente – que no se hallaba muy lejos, por lo cual el _Ministro de Magia_, a quien Dumbledore llamaba simplemente Kingsley, había accedido a colocar vigilancia alrededor de los terrenos de _Hogwarts_, en el exterior, para no perturbar a alumnos ni a profesores. También se encontraba custodiado el pequeño pueblecito de _Hogsmeade_, así como el camino que llevaba de él a _Hogwarts_… esperaban encontrar a su padrastro cuanto antes.

Esa tarde Sydney se encontraba en su dormitorio, entreteniéndose en dibujar un poco tirada en la cama.

Se hallaba doblegando un trazo especialmente difícil cuando al otro lado de la puerta, que comunicaba con el despacho del director, oyó entrar a alguien y la voz de la profesora McGonagall, que le decía al recién llegado que Dumbledore no se encontraba ahí en esos momentos, que lo esperase, que volvería en un momento.

- Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto, señor Snape – escuchó decir a la maestra, e inmediatamente se irguió cuando oyó mencionar al profesor de _Pociones_ - ¿Le importaría a usted quedarse con la señorita Clavell? No será por mucho. Dumbledore regresará enseguida.

Sydney escuchó el gruñido malhumorado de Snape, una frase que no comprendió, pero que debió de ser afirmativa, porque oyó como McGonagall abandonaba la habitación.

Segundos después decidió que la aburría el dibujo y que le apetecía mejor leer un libro. Guardó el gastado lápiz de carboncillo y cerro el cuaderno de dibujos. Con este último debajo del brazo se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, para cruzar a la otra habitación en busca de lectura.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Snape estaba en mitad de la estancia, muy envarado frente al escritorio de Dumbledore. Tenía la manos a la espalda y cuando ella entró la miró apenas de soslayo.

- Hola – dijo, con su habitual tono seco.

- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape – lo saludó Sydney – Hola, _Fawkes_.

El pájaro de ardiente plumaje emitió un graznido a modo de saludo, mientras la chica se dirigía directamente hacia la estantería.

Tras haber elegido un libro interesante para leer, Sydney dejó su cuaderno de dibujo sobre una mesita cercana, ante la atenta mirada de Snape. Acto seguido recitó un sencillo hechizo que llevó el libro desde su lugar en lo alto de la estantería hasta sus manos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para recoger su cuaderno y marcharse el profesor se le acercó.

- ¿Esto es un cuaderno de dibujo? – preguntó, cogiéndolo con curiosidad - ¿Se dedica a la pintura, señorita Clavell?

Sydney sintió el desesperado impulso de quitárselo: no quería que lo abriera y que viera que dentro había multitud de dibujos de él…

Pero Snape pasó la primera página y se dedicó precisamente a eso. A mirar los dibujos.

- No… no es nada interesante, solo… solo unas… tonterías de nada y…

Su diatriba verbal se detuvo cuando él alzo la vista y la miró fijamente.

- No está tan mal – declaró Severus, echándole una mirada indiferente a los dibujos – No son una obra de arte, desde luego, pero…

De pronto se detuvo al pasar una hoja y Sydney pensó que el mundo se le venía encima, porque seguro que el maestro acababa de encontrar alguno de sus retratos pintados por ella.

Pero tuvo suerte.

- Harry Potter – gruñó Snape - ¿Es qué no tenía nada más interesante que pintar?

Una media sonrisa de alivio apareció en los labios de Sydney.

- No, señor. Me parece que Harry es un modelo bastante interesante, la verdad. Es amigo mío, y un gran deportista, ¿no le parece?

Snape bufó.

- No le diré que compañías es mejor que frecuente, pero le aseguro que Potter no es tan fascinante como parece. Y en cuanto al deporte… hemos tenido buscadores cien veces mejores en _Slytherin_.

Pasó otra página y de repente la expresión de su rostro volvió a cambiar. Si antes su mueca de indiferencia se había trocado en una de genuino malhumor, ahora su arrogancia desapareció y quedaron solo en su rostro el enojo y la sorpresa.

- ¿Que demonios…? – pasó rápidamente de un dibujo al siguiente, ante los horrorizados ojos de Sydney.

El dibujo de Harry. ¿Por qué no había recordado a tiempo que el último dibujo, antes de que empezara la saga de Snape, era uno de Harry montado sobre su escoba?

Era justamente ese el que Snape acababa de ver.

- ¿¡Quiere decirme qué es esto!? – inquirió Severus, mostrándole uno de los dibujos que había hecho de él - ¿¡Por qué estoy yo ahí!? ¿¡Y tantas veces!?

- Yo… - Sydney no sabía como explicarse - Señor, no se enfade. No son más que unos dibujos…

- ¿¡Le parece divertido!? – la cortó Snape, devolviéndole enojado su cuaderno - ¿¡Cree qué soy un animal de feria, al que usted puede retratar por simple morbo, o curiosidad!?

- No, señor, yo… no es morbo, o curiosidad, simplemente…

- ¿¡Simplemente, qué!? ¡Hable!

- Es que… - Sydney sintió que temblaba, porque no se había esperado en modo alguno esa reacción. Sabía que no le caería en gracia, pero hasta ese punto… - Usted me… me resulta muy atractivo… como modelo – añadió presurosa, al ver la mirada de furia contenida que le dirigía Snape – Tiene usted mucha carisma y… fuerza…

Volvió a quedarse sin voz y su único gesto era el de apretar con fuerza – clavando los dedos – su cuaderno. Por no hablar del temblor que había comenzado en sus rodillas.

- Déme eso – le espetó Snape, arrebatándole el cuaderno de las manos. Volvió a abrirlo y a pasar las páginas, mucho más deprisa que antes.

- ¿Qué… qué hace? – Sydney se abalanzó sobre él para intentar quitarle el cuaderno. No presentía nada bueno - ¡No! ¿¡Qué está haciendo, señor!? ¡No los rompa!

Pero Snape no la escuchó, ni se detuvo: continuó arrancando todos los retratos que había hecho de él y arrojándolos al suelo con furia.

- ¿¡Cree qué puede tenerme como si fuera un fetiche!? ¡Yo no soy el petimetre de nadie y mucho menos el suyo!

Sydney trató por todos los medios de separar las destructivas manos del profesor de su cuaderno, pero no lo consiguió. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella y parecía totalmente decidido a acabar con todos los dibujos suyos que contuviera aquel cuaderno. Sydney se desesperó, tanto que terminó enfadándose al ver todas las hojas arrugadas y rasgadas en el suelo.

Su trabajo destruido por las manos de un loco desquiciado.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! ¡Le he dicho que pare! - por fin logró quitarle el cuaderno de las manos - ¿¡Pero que es lo que le pasa!? ¿¡Se ha vuelto loco!?

- ¿¡Loco!? – replico Snape, con hiriente sorna – ¡Es usted, la loca! ¿¡Que le da derecho a retratarme!?

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, son solo unos simples dibujos! ¿¡Tanto le molestan!?

- ¡Por supuesto que me molestan! ¿¡Cree acaso que yo soy como esos hombres, a los que las jovencitas inconscientes como usted tienen en fotos y pósters, por toda la habitación!? ¡Yo no soy un estúpido de esos!

- ¡Pues claro que no! Simplemente le he dibujado, como podría haberlo hecho con cualquier otra cosa de _Hogwarts_: he retratado a Hagrid, a Harry, a Hermione y a Ron… incluso a Dumbledore. A ninguno de ellos le ha molestado, ¿por qué a usted, si?

- Porque yo tengo decencia. Y si usted tuviera un mínimo de ella, no me retrataría – declaró, clavando en ella su negra y encendida mirada - ¿Tiene idea de lo que sus tontos dibujos podrían hacerme, a mí y a mi carrera, si cualquiera los descubriera? Todo el mundo pensaría que está usted enamorada de mí y que entre nosotros hay algo que jamás existirá. Y me arruinaría: todo lo que tengo se vendría a pique, por su culpa. Así que, por favor, señorita Clavell, ¡deje de darme problemas!

- ¿¡Qué yo le doy problemas!? Eso es falso. A ver, dígame un solo problema que yo le haya dado – exigió.

- Podría darle muchos. Pero bastará con que mencione el incidente que tuvo usted en su dormitorio con su padrastro y por el cual se encuentra actualmente aquí. Desde ese día corren por _Hogwarts_ toda clase de rumores, acerca de mí y de usted. De cómo la salve de ese hombre y de lo que eso significa… gracias a usted, la gente murmura a mis espaldas – acusó.

- Eso no es culpa mía. Yo no le pedí que me salvara.

- ¿Ah, no? Claro. A lo mejor hubiera preferido usted que su padrastro la violara. Quizás así se hubiera quedado más a gusto…

Los ojos de Sydney se abrieron como platos… apenas sintió alzarse su mano, antes de cruzarle la cara de una bofetada.

- Severus Snape – declaró, temblando esta vez de furia – Es usted el peor hombre que he conocido en mi vida. Que se atreva siquiera a insinuar algo como eso deja ver la escoria que es, lo bajo que es usted capaz de caer… ¿qué ninguna mujer lo ama? No me extraña. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a enamorarse de usted… ¡porque es usted repulsivo! – bramó, lanzándole su cuaderno, que fue a golpearle justamente en mitad del pecho.

El rostro del profesor se demudó. Se convirtió en una auténtica máscara de enojo y sus ojos brillaron, peligrosos.

Sydney apenas lo había visto hacer amago de moverse cuando de pronto se le echó encima.

Lo sintió caer sobre ella en cuanto su cuerpo impactó contra la mesa que había a sus espaldas. Quiso gritarle que se apartara, pero perdió enseguida todo el valor cuando los labios de Severus descendieron en brutal picado sobre los de ella. La sombra de su padrastro planeó en su mente y nada pudo arrancarle el pensamiento de que Snape pretendía abusar de ella, igual que en su momento lo pretendió Rowan.

El pánico la inundó y trató por todos los medios de quitárselo de encima, cosa que no consiguió, obviamente, porque él era mucho más fuerte que ella… y estaba muy enfadado.

Lo cierto es que _enfadado_ era una palabra muy suave para describir el talante de Severus en aquel momento: había perdido el control. Completamente. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en revolverse y castigar a esa insolente muchacha, por comportarse con él de esa manera. No solo podría haberlo metido en un problema con sus retratos, sino que encima se había atrevido a insultarle y a abofetearle… y él ya estaba hasta el gorro de ella y de sus desplantes.

Enredó sus manos en los cabellos de Sydney, para evitar que esta se evadiese de su beso. Se inclinó sobre ella, acaparándola con su cuerpo e impidiéndole moverse: no pensaba dejarla escapar hasta que aprendiera lo que a su juicio debía aprender.

¿Repulsivo, eh? Desde luego ella no tenía ni idea de lo repulsivo que Severus podía llegar a ser.

Sydney se retorcía lo poco que podía debajo del profesor. Intentaba librarse y huir de la presión de su cuerpo, de sus avasalladores labios y de su lengua, que forzaba a la suya a cooperar. Estaba asustada y lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y esconderse en el primer sitio seguro que encontrara… un agujero en la tierra estaría bien.

El beso podría haber durado varios minutos, pero bruscamente se detuvo. Las manos de Severus soltaron su pelo y se apoyaron abiertas en la mesa. Sydney sintió que él se venía abajo, como si de repente algo le hubiera hecho tropezar y se viera obligado a parar para no caerse.

Ella quedó contra la mesa, temblando bajo el peso de Snape y sintiendo el aliento acelerado de este en su cuello. Rogaba al cielo porque a él no se le ocurriera hacerle nada más y la dejara en paz. Que se irguiese y se fuera y no volver a tenerlo tan cerca jamás…

Severus se irguió finalmente. La miró con ojos turbios, sorprendentemente negros y oscuros, como cubiertos de barro, nublados. En sus mejillas había salpicaduras de color sorprendentemente encendidas. Sus labios se retorcían en un rictus que deformaba sus rasgos de manera inquietante: su rostro tenía en ese instante una expresión extraña. No era la que habitualmente lucía, ni mucho menos. Era una expresión que nadie le había visto nunca… como si estuviera librando una batalla dentro de sí mismo que nadie más que él pudiera ver. Ni siquiera Sydney.

- Fuera – susurró Snape, con tono tembloroso – Lárguese. Fuera… vuelva a su habitación. Ahora.

Sydney se retiró paso a paso de él, temerosa de que por cualquier motivo el profesor pudiera saltarle encima de nuevo…

- ¿ESTA SORDA, MALDITA SEA? HE DICHO AHORA - bramó Severus, e inmediatamente Sydney atravesó como una exhalación la puerta que comunicaba el despacho con el dormitorio.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose desesperada contra ella. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y un temblor instintivo asolaba sus rodillas. Todo su cuerpo.

Desde el otro lado oyó la furiosa imprecación de Snape y como este estrellaba contra la puerta algo, presumiblemente su cuaderno de dibujo.

El atroz sonido le arrancó un sollozo aterrorizado y sin poder aguantarlo más Sydney corrió hasta la cama y se arrojó sobre ella.

Mientras ella rompía a llorar Severus salió airadamente por la puerta.

* * *

Estuvo a punto de atropellar a Dumbledore, en el proceso.

El director regresaba de enviar una lechuza al _Ministerio_, cuando vio saliendo de su despacho a Snape. La profesora McGonagall ya le había comunicado que Severus quería tratar un tema con él, así que se apresuró a cortarle el paso, para evitar que se fuera sin hablar.

- ¡Ah, Severus! – le llamó, deteniéndose a pocos metros de él – Minerva me ha dicho…

- ¡Ahora no, Dumbledore! – le espetó Snape, pasando furioso a su lado.

Albus se quedó perplejo, parpadeando ante la sorprendente actitud de su subordinado: Severus nunca se había comportado de esa manera con él.

_¿Pero que le ha pasado?_ – se preguntó, mientras entraba de nuevo en su despacho.

Al hacerlo vio que en el suelo se habían desperdigado papeles y que, delante de la puerta del dormitorio, había un cuaderno tirado. Frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose por qué estaría todo como estaba y que habría sucedido exactamente allí. Recogió algunos papeles del suelo y los observó. Era dibujos de Snape y se lo representaba de varias formas distintas: siempre vestido con su túnica y su capa negra, el profesor de _Pociones_ había sido plasmado en aquellas hojas con la precisión propia de un consumado artista. Dumbledore pasó varios minutos contemplando dibujos y, entre el rebujo desproporcionado del suelo, halló un retrato que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Era Snape, vestido habitualmente de negro. Había sido dibujado hasta medio pecho y el cabello le caía – como solía ser habitual en él – sobre una parte de la cara, ocultando todos sus rasgos, a excepción de sus ojos. Estos habían sido a conciencia recalcados y no solo eso… la otra mitad de la cara de Snape estaba escondida tras una máscara, que le confería un aspecto mucho más siniestro y peligroso del habitual.

_Vaya. ¿Quién será el artista?_

Dumbledore dejó los dibujos de lado – el de la máscara se lo quedó – y avanzó hasta la puerta, donde recogió el cuaderno del suelo. Seguramente pertenecía a la joven Sydney…

De pronto oyó el llanto.

Desde el otro lado, en la habitación, podía oír llorar a la muchacha, e inmediatamente entró en el cuarto, cuaderno en mano.

- Señorita Clavell – declaró, acercándose a la cama, donde ella se encontraba tumbada - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Tomo asiento junto a la chica en el mullido lecho y la observó llorar. Lo hacía desconsoladamente, con la melena pelirroja cubriéndole por entero la cara. Dumbledore se dijo que aquello era cada vez más raro, porque no entendía el anterior arrebato de Severus y mucho menos el desconsuelo de la joven…

_Un momento_.

- Sydney – la tocó en el hombro y consiguió llamarle la atención - ¿Te ha sucedido algo con el profesor Snape?

Al escuchar el nombre del profesor el llanto de ella se renovó, con más fuerza si cabe.

_Caray_

- Dime lo que ha pasado – pidió, apartándole el cabello del rostro – Acabo de ver salir a Severus de aquí como un león enjaulado y de repente llego y te encuentro así. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Sydney sollozó y durante largos minutos se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos enrojecidos y el rastro de las lágrimas aún en sus mejillas.

- Severus… el señor Snape y yo nos hemos peleado – afirmó – Hice unos dibujos de él en mi cuaderno y cuando los descubrió no le gustaron…

Dumbledore hizo una mueca, entristeciéndose por el sufrimiento de la chica: sabía mejor que nadie lo violento que podía llegar a ser el genio de Severus y viéndolo desde la perspectiva de una adolescente de diecisiete años, la experiencia debía de haber sido terrible, si no peor.

- Lo siento – le posó una mano en el hombro, observando como ella se sentaba en la cama y se enjugaba con una mano las lágrimas – Créeme que lamento muchísimo por lo que has tenido que pasar: es inaudito. Severus no suele comportarse así…

- Pues esta vez lo ha hecho – dijo Sydney, evidentemente dolida – Me rompió todos los dibujos que le había hecho, profesor Dumbledore.

- No – dijo Albus - ¿Esas obras de arte?

Sydney alzó la vista para mirarle.

- ¿Las ha visto?

- Claro que si. Estaban esparcidas por el suelo de mi despacho – afirmó Dumbledore – No sabía que eran tuyos, aunque debí suponerlo: no en vano… ¿de quien iban a ser? Tienes un gran talento, Sydney. Y en cuanto a uno de sus dibujos…

Sydney lo vio sacar una hoja de pergamino de su túnica para mostrársela.

- Es maravilloso – dijo Dumbledore, sinceramente admirado - Es una interpretación de Severus, ¿verdad? Es soberbia: las vestiduras, como el cabello le oculta una parte de la cara y sus ojos: les has una vivacidad única. Y esta máscara con la que lo has dibujado… creo que eres una de las pocas personas que ha sido capaz de captar esa vertiente de Severus.

La miró, sonriéndole a medias amistosamente. Sydney sorbió por la nariz, más calmada ahora. Dumbledore tenía esa extraña cualidad de apaciguar los sentimientos de la gente, fueran de la índole que fueran.

- Gracias – declaró – Lo pinté así… - su rostro adquirió nuevamente una expresión desolada - Pensé que él escondía algo: todo el mundo ve lo malo de él, porque creo que eso es lo único que muestra. Pensé que tendría que haber algo más. Algo que él se esfuerza por no dejar salir…

- Como si tuviera dos caras – dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndole – Si, querida. Yo también tengo esa impresión de Severus, aunque claro que yo lo conozco de una forma que me temo que nadie le conoce. Hemos compartido cosas que nadie más que nosotros sabe. Y es por eso que puedo presumir de tener un conocimiento de su forma de ser mayor que la que cualquiera haya tenido nunca… sin ánimo de vanagloriarme.

Sydney no sonrió, aunque pareciera ser eso lo que el director quería de ella.

- Si – manifestó, seria – El profesor Snape tiene una doble cara… la usa para hacer el bien y dañar al mismo tiempo.

- Curiosa valoración – admitió Dumbledore, mirándola con fijeza - Pero creo que es bastante acertada.

Sydney bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a contarme ahora que es lo que ha pasado, entre tú y él? – preguntó Dumbledore, tras una silenciosa pausa.

- Nada importante, profesor. Solo… ya se lo dije: tuvimos una discusión de mil demonios y él me rompió mis dibujos. Eso es todo.

Albus lo dudaba, pero conociendo a Sydney no sería fácil – mejor dicho, sería imposible – sacarle nada en claro más allá de su versión.

- De acuerdo. Pero quiero que sepas – añadió, levantándose – Que esto no quedará así. Hablaré con Severus en la primera ocasión que tenga y haré que se disculpe contigo.

- Pero yo no quiero sus disculpas – replicó Sydney - Ya no quiero nada de él.

- Vamos. Sé que su comportamiento para contigo ha debido de ser horrible, pero no le juzgues con demasiada dureza. Severus puede parecer una persona odiosa, pero en el fondo no es malo. Se disculpara – aseguró – Y lo hará de corazón, créeme.

- Ni siquiera usted puede lograr ese milagro, profesor.

Dumbledore le sonrió.

- No será un milagro.

Sydney lo miró y no quiso decirle que estaba loco.

* * *

Severus entró en su despacho, dando un portazo a su paso.

Camino rápido hasta su escritorio y se sentó tras él, con las manos formando una tienda de campaña ante su rostro tensó y enfadado: la furia aún bullía en su interior y tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse… le hubiera gustado poner patas arriba su despacho y destrozarlo todo para desfogarse.

Trató de tranquilizarse, usando el poder racional de su mente, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía olvidar a la joven y los acontecimientos ocurridos en el despacho de Dumbledore… pero solo acordarse de Sydney hizo que se levantara como un rayo, con una brusca imprecación entre los labios.

Comenzó a pasearse por todo el despacho, pensando y diciendo barbaridades.

Sinceramente, no podía creer que existiera semejante descaro en una sola persona: ella se había atrevido a dibujarlo como si él fuera un objeto curioso que precisara atención. Y encima, no contenta con eso, lo había hecho mil veces, docenas de hojas le representaban en aquel estúpido cuaderno.

_Ella es tan estúpida como él_ – pensó Severus, airado – _Ni siquiera se da cuenta en la cantidad de problemas que podría meterme, si cualquier profesor o alumno, o el propio director, vieran esos dibujos._

Seguramente pensarían que todos aquellos rumores que corrían sobre él y Sydney eran ciertos. Snape no podría soportarlo, ya estaba lo suficientemente harto de oír a los alumnos murmurar tonterías a su paso, como para aguantar que también sus colegas – y sobre todo Dumbledore – pensaran mal de él, en ese sentido.

Claro que… ¿quién no pensaría que había algo entre ellos, si viera esos dibujos? Tan solo su número reflejaba a todas luces la fijación de la muchacha por él. Era como la luz de un faro, indicando un amor platónico a todo aquel que se molestara en mirar. Severus apretó los dientes y sus manos se convirtieron en puños a ambos lados de su costado.

Amor platónico.

Las meras palabras servían para enojarle hasta un límite aún insospechado, hasta por él mismo: esa idiota creía que él era algo así como un triste caballero andante, un ser inaccesible por todas aquellas tonterías de los sentimientos ocultos tras una máscara…

Máscara.

Sydney lo había dibujado en una de las hojas de su bloc con medio rostro oculto por una máscara y la otra mitad tapada por el pelo.

_¡Maldita imbécil!_ _Sin duda alguna pensará que puedo convertirme en su ilusión romántica. _

Esto lo hizo enfadar aún más, sobre todo porque la palabra _romántica_ le había traído a la mente el asunto del beso… no es que aquello hubiera sido precisamente una maniobra de romanticismo, pero… igual le daba.

El rostro de Snape casi se retorció, recordando esos intensos momentos. Pensó en las palabras de ella y en como se había atrevido osadamente a abofetearlo. Lo que le dijo sobre su padrastro la molestó, pero desde luego no era más que la verdad: gracias a su idiota intervención, ahora todo _Hogwarts_ se burlaba de él a sus espaldas, cuchicheaban acerca de sus sentimientos por Sydney y le bastaba aparecer por un pasillo en el que hubiera tan solo un estudiante, para sentir esas miradas penetrantes, que de seguro trataban de imaginárselo enamorado de la pelirroja… quizás besándola.

Su propio estómago se retorcía ante esto. Aquellas mentes maliciosas que eran los alumnos de _Hogwarts_ no sabían hacer otra cosa que inventar y difundir chismes, sabían deleitarse con ellos. Y mientras él… él avivando la llama de los rumores, con sus propias y estúpidas acciones.

- ¡Mierda! – espetó, furioso.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso. Lo había hecho únicamente para castigarla, porque ella lo había ofendido y humillado de la peor manera y él estaba en todo su derecho de vengarse y ponerla literalmente en su sitio. Pero al pensarlo mejor, se daba cuenta de que no podía haber cometido un error mayor.

¿¡En qué demonios había estado pensando!? La satisfacción que le había provocado el castigo no era nada… comparado con el mal que se había causado a sí mismo: había evidenciado una pérdida de control tan grande que ni siquiera él se la creía del todo. Se vio de nuevo inclinado contra la mesa, teniéndola a ella debajo, temblando por el único deseo de escapar… pero Snape no quería que escapara. No. Él deseaba castigarla y mostrarle la clase de escoria repulsiva que era, lo bajo que era capaz de caer en su presencia… eso y arrojarse directamente sobre ella encima de la mesa.

El mero pensamiento hizo que respingara. Y su cara fue de nuevo un espejo de furia.

Caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, mascullando palabrotas y deseando más que nunca romper algo.

Vio a pocos pasos de su persona un enorme tarro con su espécimen flotando y un irremediable deseo de destrozar recorrió sus manos. Quería coger el tarro y lanzarlo bien lejos, que se estrellara contra la puerta, la mesa o la pared, que se rompiera y expulsara el líquido por todas partes. Quedara donde quedara el espécimen, él lo pisaría. Lo aplastaría y lo destrozaría, como deseaba aplastar y destrozar todos los sentimientos que ella le provocaba: toda la rabia, los problemas y las preocupaciones que siempre estaban allí, cuando ella aparecía ante él.

Maldita arpía de cabellos de fuego… no volvería a hacerlo sentir así nunca más. ¿No creía que él era una escoria? ¿Lo peor de lo peor? ¿Una basura ruin que se arrastraba por el suelo? Pues bien, lo sería. Si de veras quería ver lo bajo que era Severus Snape capaz de llegar, entonces lo vería.

Que un rayo lo partiera en dos, si no hacía que Sydney Clavell lo viera como realmente era.

* * *

Sydney se tapó más con las mantas y cerró los ojos… pero siguió sin poder dormir.

En su mente bailaban todos los hechos desagradables acontecidos con Snape en el despacho de Dumbledore. Mientras más pensaba en ellos, más enfadada y miserable se sentía. Aún se sentía humillada por el comportamiento que él había tenido con ella: ¡se había portado como una auténtica bestia! La había tratado con odio y de una forma tan rastrera que ni ella misma lo hubiera esperado de él. Sabía que Snape era difícil de tratar la mayoría de las veces, pero… en modo alguno se esperaba algo como eso.

Recordaba el monumental enfado de él y como había arrancado uno a uno los dibujos de su cuaderno – actualmente Sydney los había recogido todos del suelo del despacho y los había guardado en su ubicación original, reparando los desperfectos con magia – revolviéndose con sorprendente furia contra ellos.

_No eran más que hojas de papel pintadas_ – pensó y eso la entristeció. La exasperó como nunca, pero también la hizo sentirse mal.

En cierto modo, entendía a Severus: era cierto que aquellos dibujos podían resultar comprometedores si alguien los veía y de paso estaba decir que podían arruinarle la carrera si caían en manos incomprensivas. Podían acarrearle incluso la expulsión de _Hogwarts_ y una mancha de calibre en su expediente. Claro que ella sabía que Dumbledore jamás echaría a Snape del colegio, porque si había consentido que Hagrid se quedara como guardabosque, habiendo cometido aquella supuesta falta durante su tercer año, estaba de más preguntarse lo que haría con Severus… le permitiría quedarse, desde luego.

Y a pesar de entender perfectamente todo eso, no dejaba de ofenderla su conducta. Se había comportado con ella de una manera tan… sucia y anormal. Decirle todas aquellas cosas y después atacarla con crueldad. Sydney todavía temblaba, con tan solo recordar el funesto beso.

Durante interminables instantes pensó que estaba atrapada y que no podría escapar y lo peor de todo… pensó que Snape iba a abusar de ella, igual que deseaba hacerlo su padrastro. Comparar a Severus con Rowan en aquellas circunstancias fue horrible para ella. Siempre había pensado que Snape era diferente. Totalmente diferente a su padrastro.

_Pero por lo visto no lo es tanto_. _Es malvado a su manera_.

En aquel momento se acordó de todos los momentos malos que había pasado con Snape, como aquella pelea en el despacho de Dumbledore a cuenta de lo de su colgante: en esa ocasión no se había enfadado tanto como horas atrás, pero gustosamente lo habría arañado si Dumbledore se lo hubiera permitido. Recordó la voz del director - una vez que echó fuera a Severus - diciéndole que Snape no era un mal hombre, pero que su capacidad para odiar y hacer daño era muy grande.

_No sabía usted cuanta razón tenía, profesor Dumbledore_.

Severus era justamente eso… pero con la única diferencia de que allí, tirada en su cama en plena madrugada, con la lejana sombra de un posible ataque por parte de su padrastro en la mente, Sydney sabía que Snape tenía un lado oscuro muy poderoso.

Uno que lo hacía convertirse en el animal descontrolado que se había convertido aquella misma tarde.


	8. Capítulo 8

**VIII**

La hora del almuerzo acababa de concluir, en el _Gran Comedor_.

Desde su lugar, en el centro de la mesa, Dumbledore observó a los dos o tres alumnos rezagados que quedaban en la sala, apurando los últimos restos de su comida para volver rápidamente a clases. A su lado se encontraban Flitwick y Hagrid, que eran los únicos que quedaban por terminar.

Dumbledore había visto salir a Snape del comedor segundos antes y procuró esperar un poco antes de seguirle.

Cuando finalmente salió al pasillo, el revoloteo en una esquina de la capa negra del profesor fue lo único que lo recibió.

- ¡Severus! – lo llamó, apretando el paso.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver al profesor regresar sobre sus pasos y doblar la esquina. Snape se lo quedó mirando, algo sorprendido de que a esas horas deseara hablar con él.

- Severus, necesito hablar un momento con usted – dijo Dumbledore, abriendo una puerta a su derecha e indicándole que entrara – No le robaré mucho de su tiempo.

Snape entró, sin preguntar todavía nada.

Dumbledore cerró la puerta tras de sí y prontamente tomó asiento… Snape se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente al director.

- ¿De qué desea hablarme, profesor?

- Voy a ser claro y conciso, Severus – Dumbledore se inclinó hacia él, dejando reposar ambas manos sobre sus huesudas rodillas - ¿Qué pasa con Sydney Clavell?

Albus podría haber llevado encima un cronómetro, pero jamás aparato alguno habría logrado medir la rapidez con la que el rostro de Snape demudó su expresión: en apenas una décimas de segundo, su cara quedó mortalmente seria y su entrecejo se arrugó.

- Vaya – dijo el director, esbozando una media sonrisa – No parece caerle muy bien esa muchacha ¿Ha ocurrido algo, últimamente, que refuerce ese sentimiento, Severus?

El profesor tomó aire, con toda la calma que podía. Sabía perfectamente que Dumbledore estaría enterado a esas alturas de muchas cosas o si no jamás le hubiera preguntado y tan directamente, además.

Había gato encerrado en sus palabras.

- He de suponer, señor, que está usted pensando en aquella vez que salí de su despacho tan rápido.

Albus asintió.

_- Rápido_ es una palabra demasiado sencilla, para describir como abandonó usted mi estudio, Severus. Yo usaría… ¿_consternado_? No, excesivamente suave – declaró, meneando negativamente la plateada cabeza – Mejor… mejor es usar para describir aquel momento una expresión, Severus: salió usted de mi despacho hecho un _Basilisco_.

Snape carraspeó, procurando no delatar su estado de ánimo: no era cosa del director, conocer a fondo sus sentimientos. Ni tampoco por qué hacía lo que hacía.

- Señor, no sé que le habrá contado la señorita Clavell, pero no debería usted dar crédito a los desvaríos de una adolescente tonta – argumentó – Si me lo permite, le explicaré como se dieron las circunstancias.

Dumbledore le hizo una señal para que empezara.

- Supongo que la profesora McGonagall ya le habrá informado de que ese día yo le esperaba en su despacho, para tratar con usted un asunto. Me encontré mientras le aguardaba con la señorita Clavell y por casualidad descubrí que en su cuaderno de dibujo ella… se había tomado la libertad de retratarme… como usted comprenderá, señor, yo no puedo permitirme esa clase de tonterías. La recriminé duramente, tal y como se merecía y consideré que la destrucción de esos dibujos era lo mejor, señor… así que eso fue lo que hice.

- Ajá – la cabeza de Dumbledore se movió arriba y abajo – Justo lo que la señorita Clavell me contó… aunque desde su punto de vista, desde luego: ella dice que su actuación fue excesiva, Severus y que se comportó usted de manera vil. ¿Qué tiene que decirme a eso?

- Nada, señor. No me arrepiento absolutamente de nada.

- ¿Ni si quiera de la fuerte discusión que mantuvieron, Severus?

Otra vez esa expresión introvertida y seria en el rostro de su subordinado. Dumbledore habría deseado que sus conocimientos de _Legilimencia_ fuesen suficientes para leerle la mente a Snape, porque sospechaba que algo turbio se escondía tras la vacuidad adoptada por sus ojos y de esa pequeña vena que le palpitaba en la sien derecha… Albus sabía que ese signo solo se presentaba visible cuando algo perturbaba profundamente al profesor o cuando este estaba muy enfadado.

Seguramente eran las dos emociones las que poblaban el pensamiento de Severus, en aquel momento.

- ¿Qué le ha contado ella?

- Me ha dicho que discutieron ustedes ferozmente – suspiró Dumbledore, notando en la natural cautela de su subordinado una barrera más, que no sabía si podría atravesar en pos de la verdad del asunto – Y que usted le rompió sus dibujos y luego se fue, muy enfadado.

- ¿Y no le dijo nada más? – preguntó Snape, mirándolo suspicaz.

La comisura izquierda de los labios de Dumbledore apenas se estiró, ante aquella luz expectante en los ojos de su subordinado.

- No… pero lo hay, ¿verdad? Hay algo más que los dos se callan. Ya le pregunté a Sydney en su momento y se negó a decírmelo. Espero que usted pueda.

Severus suspiró. Tendría que haberse imaginado que Dumbledore estaría con la mosca detrás de la oreja, en cuanto entrase en su despacho: los signos de su pelea con la joven estarían ahí, entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Y si encima la había encontrado a ella…

_Maldita sea._ _Todo me sale mal, desde que esa jovencita_ _puso sus pies en_ _Hogwarts_.

Ojalá y nunca hubiera aparecido.

Ahora debía decidir que le decía a Dumbledore. Por supuesto, no pesaba confesarle lo del beso, porque aún en esos momentos Snape ya sabía que eso sería algo que jamás comentaría con nadie. Había sido su error, así que se lo guardaría íntegramente para él. Pero, por otra parte, Dumbledore nunca había sido tonto, así que no se tragaría del todo que no había pasado nada… eso solo lo haría investigar más.

Así que Severus se decidió a jugar la única carta que tenía a su favor.

- Señor, no voy a mentirle. Si, sucedió algo, durante la discusión que mantuvimos la señorita Clavell y yo – los ojos del director brillaron con una luz secreta de anticipación - Pero como se trata de un asunto personal, prefiero reservármelo.

La luz se apagó de repente.

Cualquiera habría dicho que Dumbledore parecía decepcionado y lo estaba. Él habría deseado conocer uno por uno todos los detalles de la historia, porque francamente la creía muy interesante y enrevesada: de un tiempo a esta parte, desde que Sydney llegó a _Hogwarts_, Snape se había estado comportando de manera rara… y no había nada en el mundo que Albus quisiera más que enterarse del por qué de ese comportamiento.

- Bien – declaró, con un suspiro – Supongo que está en su derecho, Severus… y puesto que parece usted muy dispuesto a no contar nada, le dejaré en paz. Tan solo espero que algún día pueda enterarme de que es lo que pasó realmente, por boca de alguno de ustedes – afirmó, levantándose para irse – De momento, nada más. Buenas tardes, Severus.

- Buenas tardes, señor.

Snape vio salir a Dumbledore de la habitación con un sentimiento de alivio por dentro.

De momento se había salvado.

* * *

Sydney partía raíces en silencio. En aquella clase, su compañero de mesa era Draco Malfoy… Snape la había separado de Thelma, nada más ver que se juntaban para trabajar.

Todavía trataba de encontrarle una explicación a dicha acción – no dudaba de que Snape lo había hecho para molestarla, pero así y todo deseaba saber por qué – cuando Malfoy se le acercó y comenzó a hablar:

- He oído lo de tu padrastro. Aún no le han cogido, ¿verdad?

Sydney hizo un esfuerzo por no mostrar sorpresa ni contestar airadamente ante su tono de superioridad.

- No.

- Es una pena – dijo Malfoy – Que un mago tenga que verse en esa situación, por culpa de unas faldas…

Sydney lo ignoró e hizo un esfuerzo por seguir trabajando. Sabía lo que Malfoy quería decir y no estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso a esa lengua de serpiente. ¿Qué sabría él? ¿Y qué críticas podía verter sobre nadie, cuando su padre era un reconocido _mortífago_, aunque en su familia fingieran lo contrario? ¿Qué más se podía pedir de él, con semejantes antecedentes?

- Aunque… ¿sabes? – continuó diciendo Malfoy – La verdad es que tengo que felicitarte: la maniobra de acusar a tu padrastro para quitarle de en medio ha sido muy buena. Así nadie ocupa el lugar de tu difunto padre, ¿no?

A su pesar, Sydney volvió la cabeza para mirarle furiosa, captando aquel desagradable brillo en sus ojos grises que denotaba un inminente triunfo.

- Déjame en paz, Malfoy – le advirtió, apretando entre sus dedos el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando a medida las raíces.

- Oh, discúlpame – declaró, con una falsa expresión de arrepentimiento que la hizo desear borrársela a golpes – Lo que menos deseo en el mundo es provocarte, Sydney. No quiero que me seduzcas, para después decirle a todo el mundo que abusé de ti… y desde luego, no me gustaría nada tener que medirme en un duelo con Snape: a él también le has echado el lazo, ¿verdad, zorrita? Quien sabe con qué artimañas.

Sydney no pudo más y le cruzó la cara. El rostro de Malfoy reflejó en un primer momento sorpresa, pero en cuanto oyó a Snape gritar autoritariamente el nombre de la chica a sus espaldas, sonrió.

Hacía días que se había enterado de que la joven ya no era protegida por su profesor y ahora, delante de toda la clase que los miraba, él iba a presenciar su caída en desgracia definitiva… ni siquiera la treta más sucia podría librarla del castigo que le impondría Snape.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – pregunto el profesor, deteniéndose frente a su mesa.

- ¡Me ha abofeteado, señor! – exclamó Malfoy, interpretando a la perfección su papel de víctima – Solo me he acercado a ella para hacerle una pregunta y me ha golpeado.

- Eso no es verdad – replicó Sydney, exasperada – Él me ha ofendido: se ha metido conmigo y yo tenía todo el derecho a desquitarme.

- Sus desquites me traen sin cuidado, señorita Clavell – le espetó Snape – ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Malfoy?

- Si, señor. Me duele un poco la mejilla, pero me pondré bien.

- Perfecto. Cámbiese a la mesa de Collins, señor Malfoy. Enseguida – le indicó y el muchacho lo obedeció sin chistar – En cuanto a usted…

- Yo no he hecho nada. Ha sido él… - comenzó Sydney.

Pero Snape no se encontraba con ánimo para excusas. Ya estaba harto de que ella siempre le diera problemas. Primero él, ahora Malfoy… era el colmo.

- Cincuenta puntos menos para _Ravenclaw_.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero, señor!

- Diez puntos menos para _Ravenclaw_, por replicar.

- ¡Eh, oiga! – la voz de Thelma se oyó desde dos mesas más allá – Usted no puede castigarla: el culpable ha sido Malfoy. Lo hemos visto…

Snape se volvió veloz como el rayo hacia ella.

- ¿Quiere que sean veinte puntos menos, señorita Hicks? Cierre la boca.

Ante su tono, incluso alguien habitualmente valiente como Thelma se echó atrás. El profesor giró de nuevo hacia Sydney y con una mueca que reflejaba su enfado, se dispuso a aplicarle la sentencia final.

- Su comportamiento merece un castigo ejemplar, señorita Clavell… apuesto a que el señor Filch tendrá algo de lo que pueda ocuparse usted – añadió y agarrándola del brazo la hizo abandonar la mesa y caminar hacia la salida de las mazmorras.

- ¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme! – Sydney trató de zafarse, pero Snape era increíblemente más fuerte de lo que su constitución delgada aparentaba.

La llevó a rastras hasta la puerta y la sacó de la clase, mientras ella se quejaba y hacía todo lo posible porque él la soltara.

- ¡Esto es injusto, señor y usted lo sabe!

- Lo único que sé es que usted no para de dar problemas, señorita Clavell, allá adonde va.

- No es cierto. La culpa no ha sido mía…

- Por lo que a mí concierne, si – la atajó Snape, sin detenerse – Cuando haya acabado con su trabajo, aprenderá que no debe golpear a sus compañeros.

- ¡Cada uno de los dedos que le he marcado en la mejilla, se los merecía! – dijo Sydney, furiosa por la consciente crueldad de él – ¡Sé que usted lo sabe, pero se niega a admitirlo! Aunque, no se preocupe, haré que el señor Dumbledore se entere de esto.

Snape la soltó y se encaró con ella.

- ¿Cree usted que el director está ahí para sacarle siempre las castañas del fuego? – espetó – Dumbledore tiene otras cosas muchísimo más importantes de las que ocuparse, en vez de estar haciendo todo el día de niñera de una niña estúpida.

- ¡Yo no soy estúpida! ¡No me importa en la situación en la que se encuentre usted aquí, señor Snape, pase lo que pase, usted sigue siendo solo un profesor! ¡Y eso no le da ningún derecho a hacer lo que le venga en gana con sus alumnos… desde luego conmigo no!

Tras esto enfiló en línea recta el pasillo, dispuesta a enfrentarse al conserje ella sola: si Snape quería que cumpliera un castigo para fastidiarla, de acuerdo, le demostraría que no la asustaba para nada.

Después de lo de la otra tarde, no podía portarse peor con ella.

Y de todos modos, pensaba comunicarle a Dumbledore lo que había pasado en cuanto lo viera, que seguro sería pronto… las cosas no quedarían así, ni mucho menos.

Desde su posición Snape la vio marchar, muy erguida y derecha, hacia la oficina del conserje.

Nunca pensó que podría recalcitrarle tanto esa muchacha, como en aquel preciso momento.

* * *

Una hora después, Sydney murmuraba imprecaciones mientras restregaba la fregona contra las persistentes manchas del suelo.

Entre Snape y Filch habían acordado que su castigo sería limpiar – mejor dicho, dejar como los chorros del oro – la pequeña garita del conserje. A simple vista esto podía parecer un trabajo sencillo, debido al poco espacio con el que contaba la estancia… pero si se miraba de verdad el tema del desorden y la limpieza…

Argus Filch era un auténtico negado para mantener decentes sus propias cosas.

_Si ni siquiera cuida como debería su aspecto_ – pensó Sydney, exasperada – _Siempre va por ahí con esas pintas…_

Se había pasado toda la mañana limpiando aquel mugroso sitio y apenas lo había terminado de ordenar: acababa de barrer el suelo y todavía le quedaba terminar de limpiarlo, lo cual se había convertido en la tarea más azarosa de todas las que hasta ahora había tenido que realizar.

Y para colmo, aún no había comido.

- Hasta que no acabe aquí, no podrá almorzar, señorita Clavell.

Tan solo recordar el tono amargado y burlón de Snape la hacía desear romperle la fregona en la cabeza al profesor: por su culpa se encontraba ella donde se encontraba. Bueno, por su culpa no, por la de Malfoy… o por la de ambos, a fin de cuentas. Tanto uno como otro tenían idéntica responsabilidad en ese asunto.

_Pero yo elegí esto _– se dijo, suspirando y parando a descansar un instante, ya que le dolía un poco la cintura por el hecho de inclinarse tantas veces para emplearse a fondo con las manchas – _Voy a disfrutar mucho, diciéndole a Dumbledore lo que ha pasado._

Habitualmente, Sydney renegaba de los chivatos, pero esta vez… esta vez pensaba cobrárselas todas: si Snape o Malfoy o incluso el tonto de Filch creían que podían molestarla y quedar impunes, estaban muy equivocados.

_¡Que fastidien a su madre!_

Sydney siguió limpiando.

Alrededor de una hora después, cuando al fin pudo terminar y temiendo que en las cocinas no pudiera proporcionarle comida fuera de hora, la joven vio entrar en la garita a la _Señora_ _Norris_.

La gata llevaba majestuosamente un plato de comida sobre la exigua cabeza.

_Genial. Ahora me hará rabiar, comiendo delante de mí_.

Desde luego era capaz.

Pero, sorprendentemente, la _Señora_ _Norris_ dejó caer el plato – sin derramar nada – ante ella… y se lo acercó con el hocico.

Sydney miró la comida, sopesando la posibilidad de que tuviera veneno: puesto que no sabía de donde había salido aquel plato… suponía que quizás Dumbledore, al enterarse de su desdicha, había ordenado que le mandasen algo de comida. Porque tenía bien claro que ni Snape ni Filch le habían enviado eso. Ellos jamás lo harían.

_Pero si Dumbledore se ha enterado de lo de mi castigo… ¿por qué no me lo ha suspendido? Él tiene que saber que soy inocente: en cuanto alguien le mencionase a Malfoy… él lo tendría que saber, conoce de sobra a todos los alumnos._

Así que tal vez la comida no provenía de Dumbledore.

_Bueno, de todas formas… tengo hambre. ¿Qué mal me puede hacer?_

Recogió el plato del suelo y se sentó en una silla cercana, comenzando a comer. Era un estofado de pollo sorprendentemente bueno, incluso para ella: desde que llegó le había gustado mucho la cocina de _Hogwarts_, incluso más que la de antiguo colegio y hasta que la de su casa… ni siquiera su madre cocinaba tan bien.

Aposentada a su lado, sobre el escritorio, la observaba la _Señora_ _Norris_, inexpresiva con su mirada de sutil vigilancia felina. En una de estas, el animal la rozó con su cola en el brazo e instintivamente Sydney se apartó, creyendo que la desalmada podía intentar robarle la comida, por el mero gusto de molestarla… pero para su asombro no fue así y la muchacha miró extrañada a la gata, que la contempló expectante.

Sydney sabía que aquello era una locura, pero aún así alargó un dedo y rascó a la _Señora_ _Norris_ bajo la mandíbula. Se quedó de piedra cuando oyó al animal ronronear de gusto. El felino se dejó hacer en sus manos, que la acariciaron poco después sobre el lomo, la cola y la cabeza… la _Señora_ _Norris_ parecía muy satisfecha de sí.

Para Sydney, aquello era algo así como un encuentro en la tercera fase. Todo el mundo sabía lo antipática y desapegada que era la gata y como únicamente el conserje parecía capaz de tratarla y acariciarla a su placer: era el único al que el animal no hacía ascos o rehuía.

_Y de repente se porta mansa como un cordero_ – pensó Sydney, ceñuda – _Que raro_.

Pero bueno, no era ella la que iba a discutir. Terminó de comer y recogiendo los aparejos de limpieza fue a guardarlos en un armario cercano. Salió del despacho de Filch, dejando a la _Señora_ _Norris_ ocupando su lugar en la silla y fue primero a devolver el plato a la cocina.

Luego se fue a su cuarto, a descansar… no pensaba asistir a las dos clases que le quedaban por dar.

* * *

Severus iba por la mitad del pasillo cuando de pronto se detuvo… no sabía si seguir avanzando o no.

Después de su última clase se había quedado en su despacho, atendiendo algunos de sus asuntos y pensando. Tras haber terminado con la pila de manuscritos que debía corregir, el camino había quedado libre al pensamiento… y había sido su misma mente traidora la que lo había llevado a aquella situación.

Se detuvo delante de la gárgola que daba paso al despacho de Dumbledore. La estatua era fea y desagradablemente gris, a pesar del brillo que los elfos le sacaban siempre: la mayoría de ellos adoraban a Dumbledore, lo suficiente como para poner especial esmero en mantener limpias sus cosas.

Ahora los ojos de la gárgola le parecían burlones y todo en su pose y expresión – absurdamente, por cierto – se le antojaba provocador.

_No te_ _atreverás, Severus _– casi podía oír decir a la estatua – _No tienes los arrestos suficientes para disculparte._

Con un gruñido pronuncio la contraseña y subió las escaleras hasta el despacho del director. Al entrar lo recibió Dumbledore, que le preguntó sonriendo que lo traía por ahí. Snape le dijo a que venía y en seguida la sonrisa del mago se ensanchó.

- La señorita Clavell está durmiendo, pero adelante, despiértela – le indicó, levantándose – Yo les dejaré a solas para que charlen con tranquilidad.

- Señor, no hace falta…

- Nos vemos después, Severus.

Dumbledore agitó una mano a modo de despedida, antes de abandonar el despacho.

Snape suspiró, haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante la actitud de su superior. Pero, bueno, había venido a hacer algo, ¿no? Y pretendía hacerlo.

Avanzó lentamente hasta la puerta del dormitorio y accedió a él. Encontró a la joven, tal y como Dumbledore le había dicho, dormida sobre la cama. Estaba tapada hasta el pecho y tumbada de lado, su mano izquierda se perdía bajo la almohada, sobre cuya superficie de tela y plumas reposaba la ardiente cascada de su cabello.

Severus se puso serio y dejó escapar de sus pulmones el aire retenido. Había tenido que darle muchas vueltas para llegar a donde se hallaba ahora. Horas interminables, debatiéndose entre su orgullo, su furia y demás sentimientos que lo poblaban, aquellos que junto con su mente habían acordado que lo mejor para él – y para evitar descalabros por tonterías en su carrera – era que se disculpara con la chica por lo sucedido días atrás, en la habitación contigua… no le resultaba nada fácil, la verdad. Apunto estuvo de darse media vuelta y volver después o simplemente no volver nunca. De todos modos, ¿a quien le importaba? No tenía por qué disculparse realmente, la falta no había sido suya…

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

La voz de ella lo sobresaltó y durante un segundo Snape la contempló sorprendido, no habiendo esperado para nada que ella se despertase en mitad de sus pensamientos.

Una vez pasada la primera impresión, Severus se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba en pijama. El pelo le caía leonado sobre los hombros y la espalda, tenía las mantas enrolladas en torno a la cintura, revelando su blanco camisón… era como ver una estampa medieval, de esas que solo veía uno en los cuadros de _Hogwarts_.

Snape carraspeó.

- Vístase – le ordenó – Tenemos un asunto del que hablar.

Sydney se lo quedó mirando, seguramente preguntándose que querría él ahora de ella. Viendo que pasaban los segundos sin que la joven se moviera, Snape reaccionó.

- Tengo monos en la cara, ¿o que? – le espetó – Le he dicho que se vista.

La mueca de desagrado de Sydney no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

- Usted tan amable como siempre – declaró, saliendo de la cama.

Snape procuró no prestarle atención, mientras ella se ponía la bata.

* * *

- Bien, hablemos… siéntese si quiere – dijo Sydney, tomando asiento ella misma en la cama.

Snape se quedó de pie. Únicamente avanzó hasta colocarse delante de la joven.

- Seré breve – advirtió – He venido solo para disculparme.

Sydney permaneció callada. Parpadeó.

- Disculpe, señor. Creo que el sueño me atonta los sentidos – declaró - ¿Ha dicho usted que ha venido a… disculparse? He oído mal, ¿verdad?

- No. No ha oído usted mal – gruñó Snape – He venido a disculparme con usted. Por lo de el otro día.

- El otro día – repitió Sydney y Severus sintió el impulso de tacharla de idiota. ¿Es que no entendía nada de lo que le decía o qué? Estaba sorda – Se refiere a lo de los dibujos… no quiero sus disculpas – dijo, sorprendiéndole.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no las quiere?

- Ahora el atontado es usted, señor: no-quiero-sus-disculpas – repitió Sydney – Usted solo lo hace porque Dumbledore le ha dicho que lo haga.

- Dumbledore no me ha dicho nada.

- ¡Ja! - exclamó, escéptica – Claro que si, él me dijo que lo haría. Y que lograría que usted se disculpara conmigo de corazón… y mírele, ha venido solo por conveniencia.

Snape se envaró, odiando en aquel momento esa extraña facultad que a veces ella esgrimía en su contra. La de adivinar sus intenciones, sin haberle dicho él nada.

- Pues si, he venido por conveniencia – admitió, importándole un comino si le gustaba a ella o no: él ya había cumplido, al ofrecerle sus disculpas. Si al final la chica no quería aceptarlas… ese no era, francamente, su problema – Nos conviene llevarnos bien, dentro de lo que cabe, para que los rumores no sigan disparándose. Además, entiendo que me comporté como un bárbaro con usted, el otro día. Fue usted la que me provocó, pero de todos modos…

- Vaya, preciosas disculpas, profesor – lo cortó Sydney, enfadada – Viene aquí, esgrimiendo argumentos baratos y encima me echa a mí la culpa. Le recuerdo que no fui yo la que se comportó como un espécimen de _Neandertal_. De una vez le advierto, que si no está arrepentido sinceramente, mejor que se de media vuelta y regresé a su despacho: yo no pienso aceptar unas excusas que no sean verdaderas.

Snape bufó ¿Qué era lo que quería, que se arrastrara ante ella? Estaba loca, si creía que las cosas serían así. Él no se arrastraba ante nadie.

- Las únicas disculpas que pienso presentarle son las que le he dado. Si le gusta, acéptelas, si no, no me importa. Yo ya he cumplido.

- ¿¡Cumplido!? – Sydney se levantó de golpe - ¿Eso es lo único que le preocupa, cumplir? Es usted más odiosamente simple de lo que yo creía. Ni siquiera puede presentar unas excusas decentes.

- ¿¡Y qué demonios quiere que le diga!? – estalló Snape.

- Quiero que lo sienta de verdad. Que no venga aquí solo porque ha pensado que disculparse le hará bien a su carrera y ayudará a que el resto de la gente no piense mal de usted. Si va a pedirme disculpas, señor, hágalo como Dios manda.

- ¡Perdón! – prorrumpió Snape, que ya había aguantado bastante diatriba estúpida - ¿¡Quiere qué lo haga a la manera tradicional!? ¡Discúlpeme, señorita Clavell, por haberla insultado y besado! Aunque no lo sienta en absoluto, perdóneme.

Sydney sintió un arrebato de ira contenida.

- ¿Y si en realidad no lo siente, por qué se disculpa?

- Porque hice mal – alegó Snape, entre dientes – Realmente no importa que usted fuese la causante de todo. Yo me excedí y si usted no tuvo el seso suficiente para controlar las cosas, yo si debo tenerlo.

- Muy loable por su parte, señor.

- No es loable – saltó Snape, exasperado por la burla de ella – Solo es lo que debo hacer.

- Me sorprende que se guíe usted por esa clase de principios, profesor… le he visto más de una vez saltarse esa norma.

- Esta vez es diferente.

- ¿Por qué?

Snape irguió la espalda.

- Porque si y punto.

Sydney sonrió a medias.

- No intente usted librarse de mí con excusas tontas. Ya no tengo siete años.

- A veces se comporta como si los tuviera.

- ¡Ja! Mire quien habla – rezongó Sydney – Si es el señor racional, que ataca a las chicas sobre las mesas de despacho.

- ¿Esta intentando ridiculizarme, señorita Clavell? – Snape la cogió del brazo y la atrajo hacia él bruscamente – Le advierto que no pienso aguantarle ninguna impertinencia.

- El de la impertinencia es usted, señor… y quíteme las manos de encima ahora mismo, se lo advierto.

Los dedos de Severus se cerraron con más fuerza sobre su antebrazo, quizás deseando quebrarlo. Un segundo después la soltaba, observando fijamente la expresión feroz en el rostro de ella.

- No puedo ofrecerle más de lo que ya le he ofrecido – afirmó.

- Claro que puede… si de verdad sintiese algo de lo que hizo, al menos podría disculparse por eso. Yo lo aceptaría.

Snape suspiró. ¿Realmente, qué era lo que sentía? Haberla besado, desde luego, y también…

- Siento haber perdido con usted los estribos – confesó – Lamento el beso y haber sido tan estúpido como para dárselo.

- Ya está. Siente usted su comportamiento, pero solo porque le parece mal… no porque en su momento me hiciera daño.

Él la miró, sopesando aquellas palabras.

- ¿En verdad se lo hice?

- No – dijo Sydney, sarcástica – Me recordó usted a mi padrastro por nada.

Snape gruño, sorprendido y a la vez molesto porque ella lo hubiese comparado precisamente con aquel despreciable individuo.

- No creo que yo tenga nada que ver con él.

- Para mí en ese momento, si. Mucho.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Snape.

Sydney valoró que en aquel momento sus excusas si fueran de verdad y decidió que ella también tenía cosas por las que disculparse con él.

- Yo siento haberle pegado, haberle llamado escoria y haber dicho que es usted repulsivo… creo que en el fondo puede que no lo sea.

El rostro de Severus se volvió impasible. Sydney siguió mirándole fijamente a los ojos, pero no logró acertar ni uno solo de sus pensamientos. Aunque le hubiera gustado y mucho saber que guardaba el impenetrable Snape en su mente, en esos instantes.

- Bueno ¿Va a perdonarme o no? No tengo tanto tiempo como para desperdiciarlo con usted.

A ella no le gustaron demasiado sus palabras, ni su tono, pero comprendió en ese momento que él se sentía incomodo: probablemente lo había hecho ceder más que nunca en su vida. Solo con las disculpas – a pesar de que estas estuviesen motivadas por el interés – debería haber tenido bastante… no era realmente importante que ella necesitara algo más.

- Si, señor, le perdono. Se ha esforzado usted en conseguirlo.

- Bien – fue la única replica de Snape, antes de que echara a andar hacia la salida.

- Severus – lo llamó Sydney y disfrutó durante un segundo del sabor del vocablo en su boca.

Él se giró hacia ella, con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Su rostro estaba serio y como oculto por un velo de oscuro malhumor… como aquella máscara con la que ella lo había dibujado una vez. Eso la perturbó un poco y se retorció las manos, buscando esconder su nerviosismo.

- Gracias, señor, por ser sincero en sus palabras.

No obtuvo respuesta, aunque la aguardaba con ganas. Una palabra, al menos… pero Snape únicamente abrió la puerta a sus espaldas y se fue, sin decir nada.

Ni siquiera la amonestó – notó Sydney – por haberle tuteado.


	9. Capítulo Final

**IX**

Rowan cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Dentro de la cabaña todo estaba justo y como él lo había dejado: había en el centro una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, sobre la que dejó una enorme liebre muerta… su cena.

Tomó asiento y se dedicó a mirar sereno el interior de su refugio: se trataba apenas de un escondrijo de madera, con forma casi circular. Tenía tan solo como mobiliario un catre – de aspecto duro y cubierto con un par de raídas mantas – situado junto a la pared. El hogar a la izquierda y la mesa en el centro.

No le había llevado demasiado construirlo, pero lo que si le resultó difícil fue conseguir algunos utensilios que el bosque no podía brindarle: tuvo que robar las mantas, una almohada, un cazo, una sartén y una olla de tamaño mediano en _Hogsmeade_, lo cual había estado a punto de costarle la libertad: había guardias del _Ministerio_ por todas partes, vigilando todo el pueblo y los caminos que conducían a _Hogwarts_.

_Mi pequeña está bien protegida_ – pensó, sonriendo socarronamente – _Pero por mucha protección que tenga, nada evitará que le cobre lo que me debe._

Sydney tenía un asunto pendiente con él y no pensaba dejarlo pasar. Y si aquel estúpido profesor se interponía de nuevo… en cierto modo deseaba encontrárselo frente a frente a la hora de llevarse a Sydney, porque en deferencia a él había pasado varios días puliendo su rapidez de respuesta ante los hechizos lanzados en un duelo. Ahora era mucho mejor que antes. Y deseaba demostrarlo.

Pronto, en tan solo unos días, tendría a la muchacha en su poder. Nadie podría impedirlo: ni el _Ministerio_, ni Dumbledore ni, por supuesto, aquel idiota de Snape.

Pronto… muy pronto…

* * *

Dumbledore entró en la sala de profesores esa tarde para, entre otras cosas, tomar algo de té.

Había escogido sabiamente un momento del día en el que no había clases, con lo cual la estancia se hallaba poco frecuentada… tal y como esperaba: tan solo Michael Harris, profesor de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ y Minerva McGonagall se hallaban en la pequeña sala.

- Buenas tardes – saludó el director, sirviéndose un humeante vaso de té.

- Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore.

- Albus – dijo la profesora McGonagall, dejando a un lado la pluma que estaba usando para corregir unos trabajos - ¿Ya has trazado aquel plan de guardias qué nos dijiste que habías ideado?

- Si, Minerva. Mañana empezaremos a ponerlo en práctica – anunció.

- ¿Quien será el primero en quedarse con la muchacha? – inquirió McGonagall, curiosa.

- Lo hará Severus.

El rostro de ave de la profesora adoptó una expresión estupefacta.

- ¿He oído bien? ¿Snape hará la primera guardia?

- Señor – intervino Michael – Tal vez no sea conveniente que Severus participe en esto: los rumores…

- Ya no hay rumores, mi querido Michael. Además, quiero aprovechar este momento en que la señorita Clavell y el profesor Snape se llevan medianamente bien. Ahora que se puede decir que han resuelto sus diferencias, dentro de lo que cabe, me gustaría explotar ese campo… nadie salvo nosotros se va a enterar.

- Está jugando con fuego, Albus – dijo McGonagall – Francamente, no me parece que Severus sea...

- ¿… el más indicado para esto? Querida Minerva, usted sabe tan bien como yo que Severus es perfecto para este trabajo: es inteligente, capaz y no tiene miedo a la posibilidad de enfrentarse a ese hombre.

- Yo tampoco le tengo miedo a un enfrentamiento – declaró McGonagall.

Dumbledore la miró. Ya sabía a lo que se refería con eso: la profesora McGonagall creía que él intentaba fomentar la atracción evidente – no es que todos se hubieran dado cuenta, pero ellos si – entre Sydney y Severus… y en honor a la verdad, no podía negarlo.

- Ella tiene razón, señor.

- Por favor – replicó Dumbledore – Comprendo sus recelos, pero no dudo de la valía de Snape… y si lo que en realidad temen es que Severus haga algo de lo que después pueda arrepentirse… les digo sinceramente que se despreocupen. Snape es incapaz de relacionarse de esa forma con ningún alumno.

- Lo sé – declaró McGonagall, seria – Pero aún así, no deberías actuar de manera que puedas reavivar la llama de los chismes…

- Si me permiten dar mi opinión, creo que esos chismes son tremendamente malintencionados – intervino Michael – No niego que parece que Severus… en fin, que se siente atraído por esa joven. Pero no creo en modo alguno que se haya enamorado, ni que tenga intención de mantener un tipo de relaciones con ella que no sean las debidas entre un profesor y su alumna… antes preferiría creer que es gay - musitó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué es eso de… _gay_? – inquirió Dumbledore, tan confundido como McGonagall con la palabreja.

-Gay es una persona que se siente atraído por los de su mismo sexo… sentimentalmente, quiero decir.

El té de McGonagall salió en el acto despedido de su boca. A la profesora de _Transformaciones_ le entró un severo ataque de tos. Dumbledore acudió en su auxilió y le palmeó la espalda hasta que dejó de toser y de atragantarse.

- Oh… Dios… - masculló la profesora, ligeramente sonrojada – Michael, no diga semejantes tonterías. ¿Acaso pretende usted matarme?

- Por supuesto que no – replicó el aludido – Yo solo comentaba, sin ninguna maldad.

- Menos mal. Si ese comentario llega a ser intencionado, seguro que habría muerto – ironizó la profesora.

Dumbledore carraspeó.

- Bueno. Creo que después de esto, el asunto queda zanjado: Snape hará la primera guardia mañana. La próxima es usted, Minerva. Y les aconsejo a ambos que estén preparados… no sabemos lo que puede pasar.

- Lo estaremos, señor, no se preocupe.

Dumbledore asintió. Apuró el último trago de su té y dejó la taza a un lado.

- He de regresar a mi despacho. Que pasen un buen día – se despidió.

- Igualmente, señor.

- Tenga cuidado con el té, Minerva.

La profesora McGonagall se quedó mirando al director mientras este se marchaba, con una reprobatoria ceja alzada… esa clase de bromas no estaba bien hacerlas.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre _Hogwarts_, extendiendo su manto de estrellas.

En su cama, Sydney dormía dentro de la habitación a oscuras y a pocos metros de ella se encontraba Snape, con sus sentidos haciendo guardia mientras leía un libro, sentado en un sillón y con su varita como única fuente de luz.

Ninguno de ellos vio a la figura acercándose a la fachada.

Rowan sacó de entre sus ropas la varita y ejecutó un hechizo que le permitió descubrir los encantamientos que habían sido colocados en torno a la habitación: su hechizo reveló un encantamiento aullador, cuya función sería sin duda la de alertar al director - que debía de ser quien había establecido todo el sistema de protección - de la entrada de cualquier intruso. El encantamiento de alarma también activaba un mecanismo de cierre de las ventanas y la puerta, convirtiéndolas en muros de piedra.

Y mirando más detenidamente por la ventana, Rowan pudo ver además la luz que daba la varita de Snape, que apoyada sobre su extremo en una mesita auxiliar junto al sillón donde estaba sentado en profesor, le permitía a este continuar con su lectura.

_Vaya, vaya_ – pensó y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa – _Justo a quien quería ver._

Esta noche parecía ser la suya: iba a llevarse a Sydney y, de paso, también tendría la oportunidad de darle una más que merecida lección a ese entrometido de Snape.

Pero primero debía de pensar muy bien como iba a hacer las cosas.

Tras meditar sus posibilidades, Rowan decidió que su mejor baza, aparte de su propia habilidad con la varita, era el factor sorpresa: debía entrar y salir tan rápido de allí que cuando Dumbledore y los otros – si los había, que seguramente si – llegaran ya no pudieran hacer nada por evitar la desaparición de Sydney ni lo de Snape. Y una vez que él regresara sano y salvo a su refugio, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisiera, pues si después de tantos días ni el famoso director de _Hogwarts_ ni los aguerridos aurores del _Ministerio_ habían conseguido dar con él...

Esbozando una sonrisa al pensar en todo lo que podría hacer con Sydney cuando la tuviera en su poder, Rowan retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de la pared de piedra y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial apuntó hacia ella su varita.

- _Cofringo - _susurró.

Una parte de la pared estalló, lanzando escombros por todas partes y dejando un enorme agujero donde antes había estado la fachada. Rowan entró sin pensárselo dos veces, ignorando los mecanismos de defensa que se activaron al instante y el grito de horror y sorpresa de Sydney al despertarse bruscamente por el ruido y verle allí. Se centró de momento solo en Snape, que se había levantado como un resorte al presenciar la explosión y que en ese momento le estaba apuntando con su varita.

Pero Rowan había practicado mucho y esta vez fue más rápido que Severus: le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ que envió al profesor contra la pared, desposeyéndolo de su arma y de la conciencia.

Sydney, asustada al ver al profesor caer al suelo, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia él. Rowan la atrapó en el proceso, impidiéndole verificar si Severus se encontraba bien.

- ¿Adónde te crees que vas? – preguntó, atrayéndola hacia sí por la cintura – Ya es hora de que te vengas conmigo, Syd. Te he preparado un sitio muy confortable…

- ¡Suéltame! – le espetó ella y le estampó el pie en la espinilla.

Rowan gritó de dolor, pero no la dejó ir y la agarró con más fuerza, complaciéndose en oír su exclamación de dolor cuando la comprimió sin piedad contra él.

- No voy a dejar que vayas a ninguna parte. Tú te vienes conmigo.

- ¡No! – gritó Sydney, golpeándolo en el pecho con un puño - ¡Quítame las manos de encima! – exigió, retorciéndose para liberarse.

Rowan se echó a reír… y en ese momento el muro que bloqueaba la puerta de salida se levantó de pronto y Dumbledore – acompañado por McGonagall, otro profesor al que no conocía y Filch – entró corriendo en el dormitorio.

La pelea mantenida hasta ese momento entre Rowan y Sydney cesó. El hombre se recriminó a sí mismo por no haber sido más rápido, pues ya deberían haber salido de allí rumbo a la cabaña, donde lo tenía todo preparado para su diversión de aquella noche.

Pero a esas alturas ya no podía cambiar las cosas…

- Déjela, Rowan – le ordenó Dumbledore, varita en mano – Si no la suelta ahora mismo, usaremos la fuerza.

Tanto McGonagall como el otro profesor se pusieron en guardia, listos para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

Pero Rowan llevaba demasiado tiempo planeando aquello y a esas alturas ya no tenía nada que perder.

- No pienso ir a la cárcel todavía, señor… aún no.

Antes de que el hechizo de Dumbledore pudiera acertarle, Rowan agarró con fuerza a Sydney, inmovilizándola contra su cuerpo y huyó por el agujero que su propio hechizo había creado para entrar en la habitación.

Albus corrió hacia allí y salió por el agujero a los terrenos, pero desgraciadamente lo único que vislumbraron sus ojos fue el césped verde y movido por la brisa de _Hogwarts_. Ni rastro de ese hombre o de Sydney: solo los terrenos desiertos del colegio, la pequeña cabaña de madera de Hagrid en una esquina y, más allá, el vasto y silencioso _Bosque Prohibido_…

- ¿Puede verlos, señor?

El profesor Harris acababa de llegar hasta él.

- No – dijo Dumbledore – Pero no ha podido desvanecerse, de manera que solo puedo presumir que se ha hecho invisible de alguna forma – apretó los labios, volviéndose hacia el conserje, que estaba de pie en el umbral del agujero – Filch, vaya a _Hogsmeade_ y avise a los aurores. Yo iré a buscar a Hagrid, debe guiarnos en nuestro camino por el bosque.

- ¿¡Bosque!? – Michael se sobresaltó – No pretenderá internarse en el _Bosque Prohibido_, profesor: es peligroso entrar en él de noche…

- Creo que Rowan se ha escondido allí – replicó Dumbledore, ceñudo – Es un buen sitio y nadie lo buscaría. Hemos sido demasiado estúpidos como para pensar en ello antes. Tenemos que darnos mucha prisa, si queremos encontrarles: Hagrid es el único que se conoce el bosque como la palma de su mano...

- Albus – McGonagall salió en ese momento por el agujero y se le acercó, con semblante serio y preocupado – Severus no despierta. Tiene un golpe en la cabeza y está sangrando.

- Michael – se volvió hacia el profesor - Encárguese de llevar al profesor Snape a la enfermería. Minerva, venga conmigo. Usted y yo iremos con Hagrid al bosque.

Mientras el profesor Harris acudía en ayuda del profesor Snape y lo sacaba mediante magia del dormitorio, en dirección a la enfermería, Dumbledore ejecutó un gesto con la varita y el encantamiento aullador enmudeció.

Después él y la profesora McGonagall fueron a buscar a Hagrid.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de una patada.

Entre sus brazos, la joven de dejaba de debatirse. Usaba cada parte de su cuerpo para golpearle y Rowan tardó varios minutos en lograr tenderla sobre el catre.

Sydney trató de endilgarle en rodillazo en el estómago, aprovechando que por su posición – él se hallaba de rodillas delante de ella – su padrastro había dejado el torso desprotegido y al descubierto. El terreno justo para que con un buen golpe pudiera…

- ¡_Religo Manus_!

Con una exclamación, sintió como unas ligazones que antes no había visto le inmovilizaban las manos. Mirando hacia ambos lados, descubrió una especie de lianas viscosas que la mantenían atada al catre.

- Seguro que así ya no tendrás tantas ganas de pelear – dijo Rowan, riéndose burlón. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, impidiendo de ese modo que pudiera usar las piernas para defenderse – Ahora vamos a pasar a cosas más serias, pequeña. Te has portado increíblemente mal conmigo, pero que muy mal… y tendrás que compensarme.

- ¡No pienso compensarte en nada, bestia! – le espetó ella, indignada.

Rowan la abofeteó, con tanta fuerza que la sangre brotó de su nariz.

- Sigues siendo desagradablemente respondona. Tendré que enseñarte un día de estos a comportarte.

Y sin decir nada más, comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa.

Se quitó primero la camisa, dejándola caer a su lado en el suelo. Se quitó después el cinturón y trató de desabotonarse los pantalones… pero el persistente movimiento debajo de él le impidió seguir tal y como esperaba.

- ¿¡No te quedas nunca quieta!? Está bien, tú lo has querido. Tendré que dejar la suavidad para otro momento.

A pesar de todos los impedimentos que puso Sydney, su padrastro logró colársele entre las piernas. Ella luchó más aún, sabiendo que en esos instantes estaba su única oportunidad de salvarse: seguramente Dumbledore y los demás habrían salido a buscarles, pero ni siquiera ella sabía exactamente donde estaban y desde luego no esperaba que ninguno de los otros lo supiera.

Estaba sola. Y debía luchar por sí misma para librarse de ese animal, porque a esas alturas del juego incluso Snape había quedado incapaz para echarle una mano. De solo pensar en lo que esa bestia podía haberle provocado con su ataque… quizás él estuviera muerto…

Todo fue muy rápido y Sydney solo sintió como un enorme peso le caía encima y que segundos después este peso desaparecía. Oyó gritar a su padrastro y pensó que estaba perdida, pero cuando sintió el frío de la noche azotando sus miembros miró hacia arriba y vio un enorme agujero en el techo, por donde se podía vislumbrar el cielo oscuro cuajado de estrellas.

No comprendió lo que había pasado. No, hasta que oyó gruñidos a su derecha y volvió la cabeza hacia allí.

Vio a Rowan revolcándose por el suelo. Peleaba con alguien… y con solo ver un extremo de su capa negra supo con quien.

- ¡Severus! – exclamó, sin poder caber en sí de contento.

Él estaba vivo. Milagrosamente no le había pasado nada grave… pero ni siquiera por esa razón podía permitirse perder el tiempo.

Intentó liberarse una vez más, tirando de las cuerdas, pero no tuvo éxito. En un ardid desesperado, usó sus dientes para desprenderse de las ligaduras. Pese a estar unidas alrededor de sus muñecas por un hechizo, poco a poco Sydney fue quebrando su resistencia y librándose de ellas, hasta que finalmente pudo arrojarlas a un lado y abandonar el catre.

Para ese entonces Rowan había logrado salir de debajo de Severus y era él el que llevaba la voz cantante en la pelea: estaba pateando los costados del profesor, que se retorcía y procuraba aguantar sin achantarse el castigo, en espera de poder revolverse en su contra.

Sydney se arrojó contra su padrastro, cuando vio como este maltrataba con saña a Snape. Le dio un soberano empujón, alejándolo de Severus y se plantó ante el profesor, actuando como escudo entre él y Rowan.

- ¡No dejaré qué le pongas las manos encima! – gritó.

Rowan, que en ese momento estaba frenando como podía su propia caída, la miró con furia y en cuanto pudo arremetió contra ella. Sydney trató de evadirse del golpe, pero no lo consiguió y el bofetón que él le propinó la envió al suelo.

Y fue desde ese mismo suelo desde el que Snape saltó, derribando una vez más a su adversario. Le descargó el puño derecho contra la nariz, fracturándosela. Disfrutó oyendo el grito de Rowan y como la sangre salpicó a su alrededor, manchándole incluso la túnica. Le dolían atrozmente los costados después de cómo él se los había apaleado, pero era mucho más fuerte su deseo de destrozarle como para pararse a pensar en ellos.

Solo se quedaría tranquilo cuando viera a ese animal reducido a un amasijo sanguinolento, para castigarle por todo lo que había hecho. Con él y con Sydney.

El brazo de Snape se elevó una vez. Y otra. Y otra más…

- ¡Severus!

La voz autoritaria de Dumbledore llegó desde la puerta y cuando él y Sydney miraron hacia allí, vieron al director entrar en la cabaña, acompañado por McGonagall. La gigantesca figura de Hagrid eclipsaba las espaldas de ambos.

- Déjelo ya, Severus, ya es suficiente.

Snape deseó no obedecer aquella orden, pero finalmente su brazo bajó tembloroso en el aire. Y él se puso en pie.

- Hagrid. Lleve a ese individuo a su cabaña y espere a los guardias del _Ministerio_ allí. Filch ya les debe haber avisado.

- Si, señor – el guardabosque recogió a Rowan del suelo y se lo llevó al hombro, como un siniestro saco inconsciente de patatas.

Al mismo tiempo McGonagall se había acercado a Sydney y acababa de ayudarla a levantarse. Le puso su capa sobre los hombros para taparla un poco y le rodeó con un brazo los temblorosos hombros.

- Albus, me llevaré a la muchacha – anunció – Necesitará algunos de los cuidados de Poppy y unos buenos días de descanso.

- Hágalo, Minerva. Nos veremos allí.

La profesora salió y Dumbledore se quedó solo con Snape en el pequeño recinto.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, Severus? – el director avanzó rápidamente hacia él y examinó su aspecto.

- Estoy bien, profesor.

Dumbledore lo dudaba: el semblante de Snape estaba más lívido que de costumbre. Se rodeaba con ambos brazos los costados y eso le pareció una mala señal. Seguramente durante la pelea se había hecho daño allí… y luego estaba lo de su cabeza.

- Permita que le lleve a la enfermería.

- No hace falta. Volveré a mis aposentos y dormiré tranquilo el resto de la noche… es todo lo que necesito – alegó, poniéndose en marcha.

Albus lo vio tambalearse a mitad de camino y a juzgar por como se llevó una mano a la cabeza y los restos de sangre que pudo ver entre sus dedos cuando Snape retiró la mano, Dumbledore no pudo menos que acercarse raudo hasta él.

- Deje que le lleve, Severus. No está usted con condiciones.

- Ya le he dicho que puedo solo…

La mirada de Dumbledore lo cortó a mitad de frase.

- Está bien – cedió finalmente y consintió en que el director le ofreciera su hombro para apoyarse.

La experiencia no fue en modo alguno de su agrado, pero aunque solo fuera en su interior, Snape admitía que podía haberlo tenido muy difícil en su viaje de vuelta, de haber ido solo, puesto que se encontraba terriblemente mareado y con nauseas. No se sentía dueño de su propio equilibrio, al caminar.

Tal mal se hallaba, que ni siquiera se quejó cuando Dumbledore lo dejó caer con cuidado sobre una de las camas en la enfermería de _Hogwarts_.

* * *

Sydney despertó aquella mañana oliendo un aroma que no era muy común en la enfermería.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que la recibió en el mundo fue la amistosa sonrisa de Dumbledore… y unos gofres con miel que había a su lado, en una bandeja.

- Buenos días – dijo el director - ¿Quieres desayunar, Sydney?

Ella no se lo pensó dos veces. Dumbledore la ayudó a colocarse en el regazo la bandeja y ella misma se sirvió té en una taza y comió hasta hartarse.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó Albus, curioso.

- Bien, gracias – declaró Syd, apurando su taza de té.

Acto seguido dejó la taza donde estaba originariamente y se quedó mirando al director, muy seria.

- ¿Cómo está el profesor Snape?

- ¿Severus? – Dumbledore sonrió, comprensivo – Compruébalo tú misma: está en la cama de enfrente.

Con solo oírlo Sydney se desembarazó de la bandeja y gateó hasta los pies de su cama, desde donde observó la figura del profesor frente a ella. Él estaba tapado hasta el pecho por las sábanas y a ella la carcomió la angustia cuando se percató de que el tono de su piel era más pálido de lo habitual.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Le hizo él mucho daño?

Dumbledore contempló el rostro serio y preocupado de la chica, procurando no sonreír ante el sentimiento evidente que se leía en sus palabras.

- Está bien, no te preocupes: tan solo recibió unos cuantos golpes y sangró un poco, pero eso no es nada. La señora Pomfrey lo ha cuidado muy bien, por ahora solo necesita dormir. Unos cuantos días de reposo y estará como nuevo.

Sydney lo miró con una débil sonrisa.

- Me defendió como un león, profesor y yo tenía miedo de que él lo hubiera matado – confesó, solemne.

Albus rió suavemente.

- Hace falta mucho más que un loco, para acabar con Severus: es un hombre muy fuerte y ha sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores. Hazme caso y tranquilízate. Pronto lo tendrás de nuevo dándole clases.

Sydney deseó de verdad que así fuera. Lo cierto es que no sabía muy bien como había pasado, pero de un tiempo a esta parte – desde que Snape se disculpó por lo de sus dibujos con ella – veía al profesor de manera diferente, incluso a como lo veía la primera vez: al principio había pensado que debía de haber algo más que crueldad en él y a raíz de lo que pasó en el despacho de Dumbledore comenzó a pensar que no podía existir en el mundo nadie peor que Severus Snape. Sin embargo…

Sin embargo ya nada era igual, para ella. Después de su reconciliación definitiva se había dado cuenta de que era capaz de desarrollar ciertos sentimientos hacia su profesor de _Pociones_…

- Eso que estás pensando, Sydney, deberías decírselo a él, ¿no crees?

Sydney se sobresaltó y miró a Dumbledore como si este la hubiera descubierto en una falta capital.

- Yo no… yo…

- Cálmate, no voy a meterme donde no me llaman – dijo Dumbledore, riendo divertido – Yo ni siquiera abriré los labios, para decir nada. Solo te aconsejaré, si me lo permites, sobre eso que sientes por Severus… creo sinceramente que es de verdad. Y lo que es más importante, él necesita algo como eso en su vida. Severus ha llegado a convertirse en un viejo lobo solitario y eso no le hace bien: tú podrías hacerle cambiar esa perspectiva y sospecho que el resultado sería soberbio.

- Pero… profesor… - Sydney lo miró, cohibida – Él… el profesor Snape jamás me haría caso. Siente demasiado respeto por su trabajo…

- Severus te quiere, Sydney – aseguró Dumbledore – En cuanto se despertó en la enfermería, después de que tu padrastro te raptara y se enteró de lo que había pasado… le dio esquinazo al profesor Harris y se fugó al _Bosque Prohibido_. Incluso logró llegar mucho antes que nosotros, aún no se como. Créeme, el profesor Harris se llevó un buen susto y aún ahora sigue un poco enfadado… pero lo importante es que Severus no dudó en fugarse para ir a buscarte. Y no creas ni por un momento que él hace eso por mucha gente.

- Sé que no – replicó Sydney.

- Entonces. No deberías tener verdaderos problemas – dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie – No estoy diciéndote que el camino hasta Severus sea fácil de recorrer, pero… pacientes elfos domésticos, quiero que él encuentre por fin una mujer con la que asentarse. El tipo de vida que lleva ahora no es la que debería llevar, ni mucho menos: Severus es un buen hombre, ahí donde lo ves. Y si tuviera a una persona que de verdad lo hiciera cambiar para mejor… podría llegar a convertirse en una gran persona. Ya lo es, solo necesita urgentemente que alguien se lo demuestre. Y a partir de ahí, desarrollar esa faceta por sí mismo.

Sydney observó el semblante serio y amistoso del director, sopesando sus palabras. Coincidía plenamente con él en todo lo que había dicho: ella también creía que Snape no era malo en realidad, sino que todo se debía a que había pasado por malas experiencias en la vida… aparte de su natural carácter introvertido y malicioso, claro. Pero dejando a un lado eso…

- Creo que tiene razón, profesor.

- Si. Eso creo yo también – dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo – Sydney, lo único que te pido es que tengas la fuerza suficiente para decirle lo que sientes a Severus. No tengas miedo de que se enfade, déjale gritar todo lo que quiera, al final lo entenderá. Y aunque tarde años, acabará por admitir que te quiere, aunque sea a su manera.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y cual es su manera, profesor? – preguntó Sydney, recordando todos sus desatinos con Snape.

- Una de la que no te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro. Severus es muy leal y aunque no lo parezca, sabrá corresponderte… conmigo lo ha hecho muy bien.

- Pero usted no está enamorado de él, profesor.

El director calló.

- Es cierto… pero eso no viene al caso ahora – replicó, posándole una mano en el hombro – No quiero ver a Severus consumir su vida en _Hogwarts_. No me interpretes mal, no quiero decir que desee que se vaya. No, ni mucho menos… simplemente creo que él está hecho para algo más que para esto ¿Tú que crees?

Sydney suspiró.

- Creo que va a arrancarme de un mordisco la cabeza, profesor, pero he de intentarlo. ¿Cree que saldré muy mal parada? – inquirió, mirándolo esperanzada.

- Quizá. Pero no te acobardes por eso: es normal que al principio Severus se resista. Se dura con él y no dejes que se te escape.

- Lo intentaré – prometió Sydney, resignada.

Desde luego no iba a ser nada fácil, declarársele a Snape, pero en ese momento Sydney se hizo una solemne promesa: no se iría de _Hogwarts_ sin decírselo. Aunque no obtuviera una respuesta, lo menos que debía hacer era sacarse aquella presión de dentro y por Dios que iba a hacerlo.

Solo esperaba que él no reaccionara igual que con sus dibujos.

* * *

Las vacaciones y el tercer trimestre en _Hogwarts_ pasaron literalmente volando.

A partir de aquella funesta noche, Rowan Hammers descansaba sus desquiciados huesos en _Azkaban_, haciendo compañía a los guardias y al resto de desgraciados presidiarios. La pequeña cabaña que había construido en el bosque para sus fechorías fue con el tiempo derruida.

Por otra parte, todos los alumnos de séptimo año aprobaron con buena nota sus _EXTASIS_ y una fiesta por todo lo alto se llevó a cabo en el colegio para celebrarlo… entre los pocos que lograron sacar matrícula estaban Neville y Hermione.

Una vez terminados todos los exámenes y dándose por concluido el año escolar en _Hogwarts_, Harry, Sydney y los demás se dispusieron a abandonar de una vez para siempre la escuela y embarcarse en una nueva vida, que les parecía la experiencia más alucinante jamás vivida.

- Maldita sea, Ron. Por tu culpa tendremos que coger el siguiente carruaje – se quejaba Hermione aquel soleado día de finales de junio en que se disponían a partir de _Hogwarts_.

- Sabes que no se me da bien correr – replicó el pelirrojo, haciendo acopio de aire para poder hablar.

- Déjale, Hermione – intervino Harry, viendo como la expresión de la muchacha avisaba de una nueva pelea entre la pareja - Iremos todos juntos en el siguiente.

- No tendríamos por qué hacerlo, si a él no se le hubieran pegado las sábanas...

- ¡Dame un respiro, en nombre de Merlín! – suplicó Ron.

Hermione decidió concedérselo, pero a regañadientes y los cinco se dedicaron a esperar.

Sydney dejó vagar su clara mirada por los verdes y lozanos terrenos de _Hogwarts_, sintiendo una aguda tristeza en su interior que en ciertos aspectos no podía explicar: lo cierto es que echaría mucho de menos aquel colegio y no la consolaba el hecho de que había prometido escribirse con sus amigas y de que estaba segura que estas cumplirían… no… en verdad lo que la afligía era otra cosa.

En todo aquel tiempo no había encontrado el valor necesario para confesarse con Snape.

Se había pasado tres meses suspirando en sus clases, deseando hablarle y acobardándose siempre en el último momento. Incluso un par de veces se atrevió a pedirle que le concediera unos segundos aparte, para hablarle… pero después nunca se atrevía y acababa rehuyéndolo, por lo que Snape le había dejado bien claro que no estaba para jueguecitos estúpidos, la segunda vez que lo dejó plantado.

_Y como para culparle_ – pensó Syd, abatida – _Cualquiera en su lugar recelaría_…

Algo en la frontera del bosque le llamó la atención. Al principio le pareció que lo que veía era mentira, una mera ilusión óptica, destinada a confundirla más de lo que ya lo estaba, pero después de mirar más detenidamente hacia ese punto descubrió que no, que era cierto: Severus estaba en la entrada del _Bosque Prohibido_, mirando la marcha de los estudiantes apoyado en uno de los árboles.

Y de repente supo que no podía esperar más.

- Esperadme aquí, chicos. Volveré enseguida – declaró, echando a correr hacia el bosque.

- ¿Adónde va? – inquirió Ron, confuso.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Sydney continuó corriendo hasta que alcanzó el bosque. Al verla, Severus se irguió y hasta hizo un intento por escapar de ella.

- Señor, por favor… no se vaya. Necesito… hablar con usted.

- ¿Es otra de sus tonterías, señorita Clavell? – quiso saber Snape, ceñudo – Le advierto que no pienso pasar otra vez por tonto…

- No es nada de eso, señor. Esta vez me atreveré.

El profesor la miró con una incrédula ceja alzada, pero dándole carta blanca para empezar.

- Señor… Severus – dijo Sydney y la ceja de Snape se alzó de diferente manera ante el tono con el que ella pronunció su nombre – Desde… desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte una cosa. Sé que te sentará probablemente mal y no me gustaría que te enfadaras, pero… no puedo aguantar más. Tengo que decírtelo.

Snape dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, recelando instintivamente de aquel innecesario tuteo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme, señorita Clavell? Hable de una vez.

- Yo… Severus, yo… - Sydney no encontraba, cuando más falta le hacían, las palabras, pero sintió que si no se lo decía ahora moriría, porque sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad. Ninguna mejor que esta - Solo quiero que sepas que no podía irme sin dejarte claro lo que siento por ti.

Estaban muy cerca. E ignorando que Severus, instintivamente, se había echado hacia atrás, Sydney se alzó sobre la punta de los pies, solventando la diferencia entre sus respectivas alturas y sin decir nada más posó sus labios sobre los de él, dejándolo sorprendido como nunca en su vida… tan sorprendido que ni se movió.

Sydney le echó los brazos al cuello, estrechándole. Las manos de él se detuvieron en su cintura y ella desesperó, porque sentía aquel agarre como una seña de que Snape la apartaría de sí, rechazándola.

No estaba preparada para ser repudiada por él.

Pero incluso en _Hogwarts_ ocurrían milagros. Las manos del profesor acabaron cerrándose en banda sobre su cintura. En aquellos labios – en los que parecía solo habitar una frialdad lapidaria – se encendió el fuego y fue el propio Snape el que profundizó el beso, abriendo su boca para capturar la de ella.

Sus lenguas se unieron, en un abrazo similar al de sus cuerpos. Severus la estrechó con fuerza contra sí, Sydney dejó escapar en gemido anhelante entre sus labios abiertos y las manos de él se perdieron por debajo de su capa.

En aquel momento todo era perfecto y para ellos el girar del mundo se había detenido…

Aunque bastante pronto volvió a rodar.

Sydney notó – más que verlo, pues tenía los ojos cerrados – como Snape detenía el beso y al mirarle para ver lo que pasaba descubrió sus ojos negros y brillantes como la obsidiana. El aire se escapaba desacompasado de entre sus finos labios y en ese momento el profesor la alejó de su cuerpo.

Permanecieron un largo rato mirándose, aguardando ella los siguientes pasos que daría él, deseando con toda su fuerza que no la despidiera sin más después de aquello.

El rostro de Snape no reflejaba emoción alguna.

- ¿Eso era todo? – le preguntó, tras la larga pausa.

Sydney sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, porque ya sabía lo que significaba ese tono. Era frío y autoritario, despreciativo, como el que él usaba muchas veces en clase para dirigirse a algunos de sus alumnos, sobre todo a aquellos que no pertenecían a su casa.

Significaba que él la iba a rechazar.

- Si – dijo finalmente la joven, conteniendo las lágrimas que se le estaban agolpando bajo los ojos.

- Entonces váyase. Su carruaje no tardará en llegar y sus amigos la están esperando.

- No me importan mis amigos, ni el carruaje… Severus, no comprendes que…

Snape la detuvo cuando vio que se acercaba demasiado.

- Ya basta, señorita Clavell. Usted ha sido mi alumna y yo su profesor: entre nosotros no puede haber nada, ni jamás lo ha habido. Y ahora váyase, que ya ha llegado su hora.

Sydney lo contempló llorosa durante varios segundos, aceptando amargamente su negativa. Volteó para mirar hacia los terrenos, donde acababa de llegar un carruaje nuevo y mientras Ron y Hermione subían, Ginny y Harry le hacían señas para que regresara, antes de que el coche partiera sin ella.

Se volvió a mirar a Snape por última vez.

- Te quiero, Severus – confesó sinceramente – Si alguna vez decides que también me amas… búscame.

Por su semblante rodaron las lágrimas y se marchó corriendo.

Snape la observó desde su posición, viendo como subía rápidamente al carruaje y que después este se alejaba de _Hogwarts_, con el resto de sus amigos en el interior. Suspiró, aliviado, pensando que ya estaba hecho y que no podía volverse atrás.

Finalmente ella se había ido…

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda e instintivamente se volvió, rápido como el rayo. Dumbledore salía en ese momento del bosque y a juzgar por la expresión entre sonriente y culpable de su cara…

- Profesor… - Snape retrocedió un par de pasos.

- No. No se disculpe, Severus: la falta ha sido mía – admitió el director – No quería quedarme a observar, como un vulgar mirón, pero he salido tan de repente del bosque y… al verlos así… no me atreví a interrumpirlos – avanzó hasta colocarse junto al profesor – ¿Se le ha declarado Sydney, Severus?

- Si, señor. Y yo la he rechazado.

- ¿¡Como!? ¿Por qué? No, Severus, usted tendría que haberla aceptado.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? – replicó Snape, a todas luces exasperado con la idea – Eso sería una aberración: ella era mi alumna y yo su profesor… y usted sabe que entre la señorita Clavell y yo nunca ha habido nada…

- Guárdese las excusas para quien se las crea, Severus. Usted mismo lo ha dicho, _era_ – afirmó – Era su alumna. A partir de este día ya no lo es… y si no fuera usted tan tonto, se habría dado sus trazas para continuar en comunicación con ella.

- No sabe usted lo que está diciendo – dijo Snape, ceñudo – Es inadmisible que nadie piense que yo…

- Usted está enamorado de ella, Severus.

- ¡No diga tonterías!

- No son tonterías – lo amonestó Dumbledore con seriedad – ¿Cree qué no me he dado cuenta, Severus? De cómo la mira, como se comporta con ella, como acudió a salvarla aquella noche… y de como la ha besado hoy.

Snape lo miró sin decir nada. Después bufó y volvió la cabeza.

- Ella empezó primero.

- Por Dios, Severus, basta ya. Se comporta usted como un niño pequeño: _ella empezó primero_ – imitó, aunque dejó de hacerlo cuando vio la furiosa seriedad en el rostro de su subordinado – Ella le quiere. Está enamorada de usted y usted de ella… y no ponga esa cara: lo sabe usted tan bien como yo y desde mucho antes, es posible.

- No importa lo que yo sepa, Dumbledore. Ella no es para mí… es una chiquilla. ¿Cuantos años le llevo? ¿Veinte? ¿Veinticinco?

- Creo que son veintidós.

- Da igual en realidad cuantos sean – saltó Snape – Entre ella y yo no había futuro… y deje de decirme que la quiero.

- ¡Es qué la quiere! Por el amor de Dios, admítalo de una vez. Francamente, Severus, me decepciona usted mucho: se ha rendido antes de pelear.

- Ahí no había pelea.

- Claro que si… y la ha dejado usted marchar, llorando como una magdalena – le recriminó - ¿Quiere qué le diga una cosa, Severus? Ha desperdiciado usted la mejor oportunidad de toda su vida. Si, de toda y no me mire así: tenía usted una muchacha preciosa que le quería de verdad y ha decidido tirarlo todo por la borda, solo porque le da miedo el amor.

- A mi no me da miedo nada – le espetó Snape.

- ¿¡Ah, no!? ¿Entonces por qué ha dejado que se vaya? Ahora se queda sin palabras, ¿verdad? Yo le diré por qué: porque tiene miedo, Severus. Se ha habituado usted tanto a ser cruel que ahora no quiere abandonar ese papel, es muy cómodo para su persona. Prefiere cerrarle la puerta a la única cosa que podría sacarle de su auto-impuesto ostracismo, porque en realidad le aterra abrir su corazón de nuevo al mundo.

Snape bufó.

- Está usted diciendo una cantidad de idioteces incontables, Dumbledore. No pienso escucharlas ni un solo segundo más. No sé de donde ha sacado usted tantas tonterías.

Y pasando enfadado a su lado, se dirigió sin mirar atrás hacia el interior del castillo.

Albus compuso una mueca de malestar, muy poco común en sus rasgos, que habitualmente solían ocultar este tipo de sentimientos bajo una máscara afable. Normalmente nunca se dejaba llevar por el malhumor, pero ahora…

Sabía que Severus era terco, pero no hasta ese punto: cuando los vio besándose, pensó que Sydney finalmente había ganado y que pronto en la vida del profesor de _Pociones_ algo bueno iba a hacerlo cambiar, abrirse una vez más frente a todos y dejar a un lado esa amargura que lo devoraba por dentro.

Pero desde luego se había equivocado.

Echando a andar con parsimonia, Dumbledore también encaminó sus pasos hacia _Hogwarts_. Los terrenos se habían quedado solos con la partida de los alumnos y hasta el próximo septiembre aquellos campos no volverían a llenarse de estudiantes.

Sydney Clavell se había ido para siempre, con sus compañeros. Tras la condena de su marido, Selena y ella iban a volver a _Australia_ e iniciarían allí una nueva vida. Todo indicaba que ella y Severus jamás volverían a verse… pero aunque sonase estúpido, Dumbledore se aferró a una diminuta esperanza.

Si de verdad se amaban, quizás el _Destino_ la hiciera volver. Y esperaba que no tardase demasiado.

**FIN**


End file.
